Parce que
by EliH
Summary: Une nuit, à Poudlard, pendant que tout le monde dormait (sans blague), ça a fait BOUM. Il y eut des pas précipités. Puis plus rien. /ATTENTION\ présence d'enfants du futur, du MPREG (mais ça va pas arriver dès le début) et du HPDM !
1. Chapter 1

**Le blabla de bienvenu:**

**Je sais que je commence une nouvelle fiction alors que j'ai _C__'__est le mien _sur le grill mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je n'abandonne pas et ma bêta est revenue en force ! Ça ne devrait plus tarder. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a corrigée ce chapitre !**

**Sinon, cette fiction va parler d'enfants du futur. Vous vous en doutez. C'est ma deuxième histoire sur ce sujet et contrairement à la première, c'est pas très drôle ou presque. Bref, je vous laisse juger.**

**Comme d'habitude, le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, le rating, ça doit être du T et ça va parler HPDM !**

* * *

James Altaïr.

James… préfet-en-chef de Serpentard.

James… et ses deux insupportables amis.

James… au sourire tellement angélique que c'en est suspect.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard depuis une vingtaine d'années, avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas entrer dans une fureur colossale.

Et Merlin savait qu'elle entrait dans des fureurs colossales depuis qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme…

- Répétez-moi votre excuse, ordonna-t-elle calmement pendant que les trois garçons se tendaient.

- Eh bien, réexpliqua James en se raclant la gorge, Samuel avait très mal au ventre alors Louis et moi l'avons accompagné aux toilettes.

Ledit Samuel hocha vigoureusement la tête, faisant une grimace de douleur sous le regard noir de la directrice.

- Et vous me dites que vous êtes entrés par inadvertance dans les toilettes des filles…

- Oui, voilà.

- Qui étaient en train de se changer dans les cabines parce que les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch sont en reconstruction.

- Hum… oui voilà.

Minerva plissa encore plus les yeux sous le mensonge éhonté.

- Vous pensez me faire avaler ça ?

- On peut toujours essayer, avoua Louis Weasley, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Samuel.

- C'était un accident, professeur, tenta James en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son ami. Samuel souffrait beaucoup à ce moment-là et on ne pouvait pas le porter à l'infirmerie. Il est trop lourd.

Le Serpentard ignora la protestation et planta son regard marron dans les yeux de la directrice.

Regard droit.

Sourire innocent.

Sale gosse.

- Vous passerez ce soir après le repas, dans mon bureau. Vous écrirez une lettre d'excuse à chacune des jeunes filles de l'affaire et chacun.

- Mais, protesta James en perdant son sourire.

- C'était un accident, n'est-ce pas, le coupa Minerva en tirant une plume et un parchemin d'un tiroir. Alors vous devrez vous excuser. Par écrit.

Le trio n'avait rien à répliquer alors ils hochèrent de la tête et purent sortir du bureau.

La directrice de Poudlard poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au plafond en entendant le rire léger de son prédécesseur.

- Ce n'est pas amusant, Albus.

- Excusez-moi, Minerva, pouffa Dumbledore, mais vous ne pouvez nier que ce jeune homme est le portrait craché de son grand-père.

- L'uniforme n'est pas de la bonne couleur, fit-elle remarquer, sans nier pour autant.

- Mais il a tout son talent. Attrapeur, très doué en magie, effronté.

- Et c'est le fils de Potter.

- Et c'est le fils de Potter.

Le silence se posa doucement sur le bureau avant que Minerva ne pouffe à son tour.

- Son masque quand j'ai annoncé la punition… s'est brisé.

- C'était très amusant, acquiesça Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillants sur son portrait.

- Il fait des progrès pour garder un air innocent ou indifférent mais il n'arrive pas encore au niveau des faciès des Malfoy.

- Pas encore, effectivement.

Minerva fixa la grande porte par laquelle ses trois élèves étaient sortis et ses pensées s'évadèrent.

Voilà sept longues années que James Altaïr Potter-Malfoy se trouvait dans son école et elle ne pouvait nier sa ressemblance avec James Potter, 1er du nom, même apparence, même témérité, même attitude ou presque.

Lui et ses deux amis, Samuel et Louis Weasley - tous deux aussi à Serpentard -, aimaient jouer des tours et faire des bêtises depuis leur arrivée et malgré la montée en grade du brun, de préfet à préfet-en-chef, cela n'avait servi à rien.

Ils continueraient à perturber son école jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité…

…

Pendant que la directrice soupirait face aux huit mois qu'il restait au trio infernal avant leur départ définitif, ce dernier faisait face à trois furies aux baguettes levées.

- Coucou Lily, fit James en louchant sur la baguette de la jeune fille.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? siffla Lily en se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Bah…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas, continua-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Avec l'aide de… de ces deux énergumènes !

- Eh ! protestèrent les deux Weasley avant de se faire tout petit sous le regard noir des deux autres filles.

- C'était un accident, soupira James, se demandant combien de fois il devrait le répéter aujourd'hui.

- Parce que voir ta sale tête de pervers se pencher au-dessus de ma cabine, c'était un accident ? hurla Lily, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Bah j'étais supposé tomber sur Christine, grommela James en lançant un coup d'œil à la concernée qui rougit de honte.

- Et avec ce que tu viens de me dire, ça reste un accident ?!

- Bah Samuel et Louis…

Une gifle.

James écarquilla les yeux pendant que sa joue se mettait à le brûler.

- T'es vraiment le pire des grands frères, souffla Lily en faisant demi-tour. Attends-toi à un hibou des parents.

Le Serpentard se tendit sous la menace. Merlin, pas _eux_.

…

Lily et les deux autres filles de l'équipe se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor, encore troublées par ce qu'elles avaient vécu moins d'une heure auparavant.

Depuis que les vestiaires étaient en rénovation, elles préféraient se changer dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée plutôt que dans leur dortoir. C'était une question de confort avant tout - traverser tout le château en tenue de Quidditch, très peu pour elles - et puis ce n'était pas très loin du terrain. Mais maintenant, confort ou pas, les toilettes deviendraient un lieu à éviter.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, les filles, soupira Lily en se tournant vers ses deux amies. James peut vraiment être… con par moment.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour eux, Lily, la rassura Christine, qui avait son âge. Ce sont des garçons après tout.

- Tous des pervers, approuva Cassiopée, la troisième victime, qui avait douze ans.

- Qui sont des pervers ?

Oh non, pas _lui_ !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nott ? s'énerva Lily.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de sa présence après ce qu'il s'était passé avec son frère.

- Je lis, répondit tranquillement Nott en montrant son bouquin, assis dans un renfoncement ente le mur et la fenêtre.

- Va lire ailleurs alors. T'es sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Tu me manquais.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rosir légèrement et se maudit d'être aussi sentimentale.

- Et tu ne me manquais pas du tout alors fous-moi la paix !

- Tu es plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, remarqua Nott en posant pied à terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

Mais le garçon ne se sentit pas vaincu pour autant et interrogea Christine du regard. Cette dernière ne résista pas et répondit faisant soupirer d'agacement Lily.

- C'est James et ses amis, couina-t-elle. Ils ont voulu nous mater pendant qu'on se changeait dans les toilettes.

- Chris…

- Désolée !

Et elle s'enfuit, Cassiopée sur ses pas. Nott ne changerait jamais… intimidant mais attirant.

Lily leva les yeux avant de faire un pas en direction de sa salle commune quand une main la retint.

- James a vraiment osé faire ça ?

Le rire transparaissait dans sa voix grave et elle avait envie de le frapper.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Alors maintenant, tu me lâches.

Mais Nott ne la lâchait pas.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom et peut-être que je te laisserai partir, pour cette fois-ci.

Lily écarquilla ses yeux verts avant de rougir. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de la harceler ?

- Lily…

- Fiche-moi la paix…

- C'est Valentin, mon prénom.

- Arrête ou j'appelle mon frère.

- Tu es trop énervée contre lui pour demander son aide.

Foutu Serpentard.

- Le soleil amène des reflets roux à tes cheveux, murmura Valentin Nott en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. C'est vraiment joli…

- Ne t'approche pas !

- Dis mon nom… ou je t'embrasse.

- Lily ?

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers l'autre côté du couloir, où deux garçons de troisième année se tenaient. L'un était blond, un carnet ouvert dans les mains, gribouillant dedans, pas intéressé par ce qu'il se passait devant lui et l'autre était roux, un sac pendant de son épaule, les fixant d'un air ébahi.

- Vous avez décidé de vous mettre en couple finalement ? demanda le rouquin avec un sourire amusé.

- Hugo, tu rêves… non, tu cauchemardes totalement là, contredit la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Elle se libéra de la poigne de Nott qui ne s'attendait pas à être coupé dans son élan et se dirigea vers les deux garçons.

- Vous allez à la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant totalement le regard brûlant posé sur son dos.

- Hum… euh… oui, bafouilla Hugo en lançant un coup d'œil paniqué au blond. On a une heure de libre maintenant alors… On y va Rigel. À plus tard, préfète.

Lily fronça les sourcils devant la fuite des garçons mais préféra s'en tenir là en voyant Nott ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de la retenir une dernière fois.

…

Hugo et Rigel passaient devant Valentin quand le blond s'arrêta brusquement face à lui. Il cessa d'écrire puis posa ses yeux gris sur le grand Serpentard.

- Tu t'y prends très mal pour la faire tomber amoureuse de toi, déclara Rigel d'une voix pensive.

- Parce que le petit frère va me donner des conseils ? se moqua Valentin en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- James ne t'aime pas mais c'est une question de principe, expliqua Rigel en rajoutant un chiffre dans son carnet déjà bien rempli. Il joue les grands frères protecteurs parce que les parents le lui ont mis ça dans le crâne. Mais moi, ça me dérange pas de t'avoir dans la famille.

Puis il l'ignora totalement, marmonnant des équations incompréhensibles. Hugo dut le tirer doucement pour avancer, lançant un regard gêné au Serpentard avant de bifurquer à droite.

Valentin fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. Cette famille allait le rendre fou. Entre James qui partageait son dortoir, Lily qui refusait de lui tomber dans les bras et Rigel qui avait l'air de le prendre pour un bleu… mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. La jeune fille était jolie et James était très amusant quand il perdait son sang-froid.

…

Hugo dut tenir le bras de son ami sur tout le trajet qui les menait à la tour ouest abandonnée où ils avaient rendez-vous avec deux Serpentard de première année.

C'était un plan fou mais Rigel l'était un petit peu. Hugo le suivait depuis qu'ils étaient petits alors pourquoi pas ?

- Rigel ?

- Hum ?

- Si ça marche, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Rigel arrêta d'écrire, réfléchissant à la réponse.

- On avisera.

Le rouquin sourit avant de tirer son ami vers lui pour éviter une armure.

…

Le sommet de la tour ouest était une pièce immense, poussiéreuse et circulaire. La seule ouverture pour y accéder était une trappe au sol et personne n'y venait, pas même les couples en manque d'intimité, parce que l'escalier en colimaçon était interminable et assez endommagé. Il fut un temps où le bureau du professeur Flitwick se situait au septième étage de cette tour mais elle fut détruite pendant la bataille de Poudlard, puis reconstruite et il avait préféré déménager, trouvant le lieu… empli de mauvais souvenirs. Cette partie du château était donc tombée petit à petit dans l'inconnu pour une grande majorité puisqu'aucun cours n'y avait lieu. C'était parfait pour exécuter leur plan.

Rigel quitta un moment son carnet pour saluer brièvement les deux Serpentard qui s'y trouvaient.

- Al, Cal, rapprochez-vous.

Les deux interpellés obéirent, « Al » se décollant du coin le plus éloigné de « Cal ».

Rigel regarda les deux garçons qui se ressemblaient tellement, bruns aux yeux verts, se tenir maintenant face à lui. Et soupira.

- Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de faire la tête ?

- Je ne fais pas la tête, attaqua immédiatement Al en lançant un regard haineux à l'autre. Sa présence m'est juste insupportable.

Cal ne dit rien, baissant juste la tête de tristesse. Rigel eut pitié de son petit frère et posa une main sur sa tête brune.

- Albus, ça ne se fait pas de parler comme ça à son jumeau.

- Rien à faire. Je te le donne si tu veux, c'est cadeau.

Cal se voûta un peu plus et le blond fronça les sourcils.

Cette situation n'était pas prête de s'améliorer. Caleb était un garçon vraiment gentil et silencieux. Il n'était pas difficile à vivre ! Alors pourquoi son jumeau le rejetait de cette manière ? En plus, ils étaient dans la même maison, Albus aurait dû être heureux.

Pourtant Rigel n'approfondit pas la discussion. Il n'était pas leurs parents et il avait autre chose de plus important à faire que de calmer les tensions entre les deux gamins.

- Bon puisque vous êtes-là, on fait un dernier briefing et on se reverra ce soir.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement du poignet. Une table ronde apparut au milieu de quatre fauteuils et chacun put s'installer.

- Vous avez la cape d'invisibilité ? demanda Rigel en rajoutant quelque chose dans son carnet.

- Dans ma malle, répondit Caleb, ouvrant ainsi la bouche pour la première fois.

- Vous vous rappelez de ce que vous devrez faire ?

- Utilisez notre magie pour ton plan débile, acquiesça insolemment Albus.

Mais Rigel l'ignora et continua.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de vous ce soir alors vous avez intérêt à être là, à l'heure.

- On va tous hurler au clair de lune, ricana Albus en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est pas gentil de se moquer des loups-garous, murmura Caleb.

Mais son jumeau le prit immédiatement en grippe, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

- Je t'ai pas parlé alors tu la fermes, siffla-t-il. Je m'en vais. Je peux plus respirer le même air que lui.

- Al, soupira Rigel en interrompant ses calculs.

- Rappelle-toi que tu devras faire mes devoirs pendant un mois entier, fut les derniers mots du garçon avant de sortir.

Hugo n'avait pas dit un mot pendant les cinq dernières minutes mais il se retenait de rattraper Albus et de lui en coller une. La famille, c'était sacré ! Alors pourquoi osait-il parler ainsi à son jumeau ? À celui qui le comprenait le mieux ?

- T'inquiète Hugo, murmura Caleb en attirant son attention. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Al est comme ça avec moi tout le temps.

- Mais…

- Hugo, tu déposeras ce dont on a besoin au milieu de la pièce, déclara Rigel. Et on appliquera le cercle après le couvre-feu. Théoriquement, la magie des jumeaux est assez puissante pour activer l'incantation et la pleine lune leur donnera encore plus d'effets. L'alignement des planètes, de _toutes_ les planètes, va nous permettre d'aller dans le futur ! Mes calculs sont parfaits. Les molécules de notre corps vont peu à peu se détacher grâce à la magie et cela facilitera notre voyage.

Rigel continua à babiller pendant que Caleb se levait.

- On se voit ce soir, annonça-t-il avant de sortir.

Hugo acquiesça et fit sa part du travail.

- Le futur peut être tellement intéressant, marmonna Rigel. Savoir ce que nous allons devenir… connaître le cours du gallion… c'est quelque chose de tellement mystérieux. Ça fait peur à tellement de personnes… j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

Le rouquin lança un coup d'œil à son ami avant de lever les yeux au plafond, où une lucarne d'un mètre de largeur et de longueur se trouvait. C'était par là que les rayons de la lune passeraient ce soir. Ils avaient testé le mois dernier.

- Rigel, on descend. On va avoir cours de runes.

…

James se tenait à la table de Serpentard et embrassait la Grande Salle du regard.

Ah, Poudlard.

Terrain de jeux immense.

Toutes ces rencontres et ces bêtises avaient été faites dans l'enceinte de l'école et, malgré les heures de colle et les mines sévères de ses pères, il ne regrettait rien.

C'était sa dernière année, il avait bien le droit d'être nostalgique !

Il avait seulement un regret qu'il voulait effacer avant son départ, voire deux.

Le premier, c'était Valentin Nott, même promo que lui, Serpentard, un solitaire qui se voulait discret mais qui attirait malgré tout l'attention par sa grande taille et cette espèce d'aura ultra masculine qu'il dégageait. James n'aimait pas cette espèce d'aura ultra masculine qu'il dégageait.

Comment dire… jusqu'à il y a peu, Valentin était juste un garçon de son âge, pas très social. Mais depuis qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur sa sœur, il était devenu son ennemi n°1 !

Ce type était très horripilant en vérité. Moqueur, cassant, _ténébreux_. C'était le mot qui le qualifiait le mieux ! Les cheveux châtains foncés, les yeux noirs, des vêtements noirs le week-end…

On ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait et James ne savait pas si Nott était sérieux avec sa sœur ou non.

Ce qui le rassurait un petit peu, c'était qu'au moment où il quitterait Poudlard, Nott ferait de même. Sa sœur serait alors tranquille.

Son second regret, c'était ses deux petits frères jumeaux, Albus et Caleb, deux gouttes d'eau aux caractères opposés.

Tous deux à Serpentard - James, comme toute la famille, avait été très étonné de voir Caleb entré dans cette maison -, ils ne s'entendaient pas bien du tout.

Caleb était de nature très douce et timide alors que Albus était plutôt du genre insolent et impatient.

En un sens, l'un aurait dû finir à Poufsouffle et l'autre… à Gryffondor.

Mais l'inquiétude majeure de James, c'était qu'Albus était odieux avec son petit frère - Caleb étant né quelques minutes après lui - et ce, depuis plusieurs années.

Pourtant, quand ils étaient encore petits, c'était à peine si on arrivait à les séparer !

La famille voyait bien que Caleb souffrait de cette séparation mais Albus n'entendait rien. Il détestait son frère et c'était tout.

- J'ai appris qu'on était un petit pervers qui s'amusait à mater les filles en train de se changer dans les toilettes ?

James s'étouffa avec sa pomme de terre, écarquillant les yeux devant la remarque lancée par…

- Nott…

Ce dernier avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, mangeant tranquillement son plat.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- De pauvres victimes…

- James ? intervint Caleb qui se tenait à côté de son grand frère.

- C'est rien Cal, continue de manger, ordonna gentiment l'aîné en passant une main dans les cheveux du jumeau. Et toi, reprit-il plus bas envers Valentin, tu t'approches pas de ma sœur.

- J'ai entendu ça tellement de fois, ricana le Serpentard. Change de disque, ça devient lassant. Lily est assez grande pour savoir si elle veut entretenir une… relation avec moi.

James aurait provoqué une bagarre si ses deux amis n'avaient pas été là mais ces derniers le retinrent de justesse et l'entraînèrent à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

- Je sais que tu aimes McGonagall, soupira Louis en lui massant rapidement les épaules pour le détendre mais aller une nouvelle fois dans son bureau, non merci !

- T'es trop bête, grimaça le préfet-en-chef en jetant un regard en biais à son ennemi.

- De toute manière, on doit y aller, annonça Samuel en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la directrice.

Le brun soupira et hocha la tête. Le chemin se fit en silence et James ne put retenir son regard de se poser sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ah… tous deux des Weasley. Tous deux à Serpentard, provoquant l'étonnement et la panique chez certains membres de leur famille. Ça avait été tellement hilarant de lire les lettres que les parents des deux garçons et même celles que leurs oncles avaient envoyées pour faire part de leurs impressions.

Il y avait déjà eu Ron, l'oncle le plus anti-Serpentard qu'il y avait au monde, qui avait exprimé son horreur de voir un… non, DEUX de ses neveux à Serpentard. Puis Hermione, qui rassurait les garçons sur la lettre de son mari, Ron et leur disait qu'il devait juste s'y habituer.

Il y avait aussi eu la lettre de Perceval Weasley, le père de Samuel. L'adulte expliquait très clairement à son fils qu'il ne devait pas faire d'esclandre dans cette maison, et devait même être le meilleur ! James n'avait pu se retenir d'ajouter que pour les esclandres, c'était raté. En effet, Samuel, en apprenant que Serpentard serait sa maison pour toute sa scolarité, s'était mis à hurler et à protester contre le choix du Choixpeau. Il avait supplié la directrice de le mettre à Gryffondor ou son père le dépècerait vivant. Mais la directrice l'avait prié de s'installer, sous peine d'une heure de retenue.

Le rouquin s'était donc mis à côté de son cousin, Louis, la mine abattue, sous les regards peu amènes des Serpentard et emplis de pitié des autres maisons.

L'hilarité avait continué avec une lettre des parents de Louis, Bill et Fleur Weasley. Ces derniers furent assez blasés : leur fille aînée, Victoire, avait fait sa scolarité à Serdaigle, Dominique, la cadette, à Gryffondor alors Louis à Serpentard, pourquoi pas ? Les parents avaient même émis l'idée d'avoir un quatrième enfant qui irait à Poufsouffle mais ce n'était qu'une idée, peut-être. Bill lui donnait, en tout cas, sa bénédiction et lui priait d'être très responsable et de ne pas suivre James dans ses bêtises.

Ah James… qui avait fait le bonheur d'un de ses pères, qui avait atterri à Serpentard sous l'étonnement de ses proches. Après tout, son caractère tenait plus du Gryffondor que du Serpentard ! Mais le Choixpeau devait avoir une raison alors on attendait ce que ça allait donner.

- Jeunes hommes, salua McGonagall quand ils toquèrent à la porte. Vos parchemins sont là, l'encre et la plume sont à votre disposition. Vous pourrez partir lorsque vous aurez terminé et que j'aurais jugé vos excuses valables.

Le trio se regarda, une grimace sur le visage. Ça n'allait pas être simple…

…

- Nott, fiche moi la paix…

Lily devait faire sa ronde de préfète pour le couvre-feu et vérifier que les élèves étaient bien, tous, retournés à leur dortoir. Mais Valentin Nott ne semblait pas de l'avis de la jeune fille et se tenait à côté d'elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est dangereux de rester dehors après le couvre-feu, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger, se justifia le Serpentard.

- Tu me répètes ça depuis un bon mois, râla-t-elle en accélérant. Mais je suis préfète et qui dit préfète dit bonne en sortilèges, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et gérer parfaitement les duels !

- Une faute d'inattention et tu es blessée, répliqua Valentin en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour couvrir tes arrières.

- Rentre dans ton dortoir ou je t'enlève des points.

- C'est méchant, ma Lily.

- Je ne suis pas _ta_ Lily !

Le sourire du châtain se fit carnassier. Merlin qu'il aimait la titiller comme ça !

- Mais _ma_ Lily, tu sais bien que tu es la seule à m'avoir vu nu sous les douches… je suis tout à toi, alors fais de même.

Son rougissement était vraiment amusant et il l'empêcha de s'écarter de lui en la plaquant contre son corps.

- Je me suis déjà excusée, souffla-t-elle en détournant la tête.

- Après avoir fait tomber le plafond sur ma tête, oui.

C'était il y a cinq semaines, jour pour jour. Valentin avait profité d'une pause dans son emploi du temps pour courir un peu mais il pleuvait. Alors, après son footing, il était allé aux vestiaires des Serpentard pour prendre une douche.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que la Gryffondor aux yeux verts pénétrerait chez les garçons tout en grommelant contre son frère aîné qui lui piquait ses affaires.

Et ce qu'il avait encore moins prévu, c'était que la jeune fille, en le voyant sous sa douche, nu, sortirait sa baguette en hurlant et lancerait un sort assez puissant pour détruire les vestiaires des Serpentard et endommager sévèrement tous les autres, situés de chaque côté. Valentin en avait eu pour une semaine à l'infirmerie et Lily… pour des remontrances bien méritées.

Quand il disait que la Potter-Malfoy avait un caractère explosif ! Sa magie l'était tout autant !

- Pour ma semaine à l'infirmerie, j'aurais dû avoir un dédommagement, murmura Nott en se rapprochant du visage de Lily. Il m'arrive encore d'avoir mal à la tête…

- Trouvez-vous une chambre pour faire ça !

Valentin serra les dents d'agacement. Pourquoi devait-on toujours l'interrompre quand il arrivait presque à son but ?

- Albus, s'exclama Lily en repoussant vivement le Serpentard. Tu es là aussi, Rigel ? Et… Hugo ?

En effet, les trois garçons se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux, Albus exprimant tout son dégoût face aux amours de sa sœur, Rigel marmonnant quelque chose en regardant sa montre, puis à travers la fenêtre du couloir et Hugo, rouge pivoine.

- On ne voulait pas déranger, couina le rouquin. On attend juste Caleb.

- Mais… c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, remarqua Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Et Al, tu aurais dû être couché depuis neuf heures.

- Bah t'es notre sœur, non ? intervint Rigel en revenant à la réalité. Tu peux bien nous laisser faire une entorse. James nous en laisse tout le temps.

- Je ne suis pas James.

- Mais t'es notre grande sœur adorée !

- Rigel, n'essaye pas, ça marche pas.

Valentin regarda le frère et la sœur argumentés en se demandant s'il serait correct d'embarquer la jeune fille ailleurs pour continuer leur propre discussion…

- N'essaye même pas.

En baissant la tête vers la voix, il fit face aux yeux verts hargneux du première année.

- De ?

- Lily n'est pas faite pour toi, déclara Albus. T'arrête pas de l'embêter et un mec bien ne ferait pas ça.

Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf, pensa-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du jumeau.

- Et comment je devrais m'y prendre, d'après toi ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est que ma sœur.

- Albus, éloigne-toi de lui.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers Lily qui restait à une distance respectable de Valentin.

- Voyons, ma Lily, fit-il alors qu'Albus obéissait. Je dois bien m'entendre avec tes frères pour…

- Cinquante points en moins à Serpentard pour avoir enfreint le couvre-feu de trente secondes, annonça la Gryffondor en lançant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Alors maintenant, retourne à ton dortoir. Je ne veux plus te voir. Et vous les garçons, c'est pareil.

Et elle s'éloigna.

- C'est pas parce que tu vas bien t'entendre avec nous que Lily va te tomber dans les bras, remarqua Rigel quand il fut sûr que sa sœur n'était plus dans les parages.

- Elle est très amusante quand elle rougit, s'excusa Valentin. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais essayer de rattraper Lily.

- Faire perdre des points à Serpentard ne t'a pas suffi ? grommela Albus.

- Elle m'a retiré cinquante points. D'habitude, c'est quinze. Y a du progrès.

Le Serpentard les laissa là, empruntant le même chemin que la préfète de Gryffondor.

- Il est fou amoureux, conclut Hugo. Au moins, on est sûr de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons cette année.

- Cal met du temps à revenir, la pleine lune est pour bientôt et l'alignement des planètes dans… une heure et demi, constata Rigel. Al, tu veux pas aller voir ?

- Non merci.

…

Il était vingt-deux heures dix-sept minutes quand le trio de Serpentard sortit du bureau de la directrice.

Par Salazar, ils avaient mis plus de deux heures pour écrire trois stupides lettres ! Et même pas longues pourtant !

McGonagall était vraiment sadique quand elle le voulait.

- En plus, grimaça Louis, tenant ses trois rouleaux de parchemin, on doit le leur donner demain à l'heure du petit-déjeuner…

- J'ai pas envie d'être demain, soupira James.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ta ronde, au fait ? fit remarquer Samuel au brun.

- Tellement fatigué, se plaignit-il. Je peux bien sauter une fois, c'est pas trop grave.

- Rose va t'étriper si elle l'apprend…

Rose Weasley, préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, accessoirement la fille de Ron et d'Hermione Weasley, et encore plus accessoirement la grande sœur de Hugo, trop sérieuse, trop intelligente pour son bien.

- Elle le saura très vite, murmura Louis en regardant autour de lui. Elle fait vachement peur quand elle le veut.

- Pitié, gémit James. Bon ok, je sors la Carte et je regarde qui est assez suicidaire pour sortir alors que je fais ma ronde.

- Les Serpentard te remercieront, ricana Samuel.

Le trio arriva aux cachots, puis à leur salle commune. Louis s'affala sur un canapé libre pendant que Samuel faisait de même. James grommela quelque chose sur les « faux frères » et se dirigea vers leur dortoir.

La pièce comportait cinq lit dont un était occupé.

- T'es tout seul, Liam ? demanda James en cherchant la carte.

- Il semble que oui, répondit l'autre Serpentard en regardant sous ses couvertures.

- Nott n'est pas encore là ?

- Pas vu depuis le dîner.

Le brun hocha la tête et laissa son camarade de chambre tranquille.

- J'y vais, annonça-t-il en passant devant les deux Weasley toujours avachis sur le canapé.

- 'Tout à l'heure.

James s'éloigna des cachots et lorsqu'il fut sûr que le concierge n'était pas dans les parages, il lança la formule pour délivrer les secrets de la Carte du Maraudeur.

- "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises".

_**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**_

_**spécialistes en assistance**_

_**aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups**_

_**sont fiers de vous présenter**_

_**LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR**_

Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant.

James survola rapidement la Carte, cherchant les délinquants qui seraient en train de s'amuser à enfreindre le règlement.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le point qui montrait Lily, dans la partie est du château, accompagné de…

- Nott…

Il n'allait quand même pas violer sa sœur ? Ou lui faire du mal ? Ou pire… lui demander de sortir avec lui !

Son instinct de grand frère tenta de prendre le dessus mais il se força au calme. Lily était puissante. Lily, sa petite sœur, était très douée en magie et son père, Harry, l'avait inscrite à des cours d'auto-défense pendant les vacances d'été, à sa propre demande. Ça devrait aller… Mais c'était Nott ! Ce petit vicieux qui se baladait nu devant sa sœur et qui la harcelait à longueur de journée !

Il allait foncer quand une masse compacte de nom l'interpella. Caleb, Albus, Rigel et Hugo… dans la tour ouest abandonnée… à vingt-trois heures ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, murmura James, sentant que la combinaison de ses trois petits frères était très, très mauvaise pour Poudlard.

Il se précipita vers le premier passage secret qui menait à la partie est. Chercher Lily d'abord et voir ce que trafiquaient les garçons après.

Connaissant Rigel, il voulait sûrement faire une nouvelle expérience bizarre que seul son esprit totalement dérangé et surdoué pouvait comprendre.

- Et comme je suis l'aîné, grommela James en grimpant plusieurs marches, ça va encore me retomber dessus. Ils sont assez grands pour être responsable, non ? J'ai ma vie, moi…

Mais d'abord, atteindre sa sœur et éloigner Nott d'elle pour au moins la soirée.

…

Lily traversait un couloir du troisième étage, dans le noir, seule.

Une fille normale aurait été terrifiée, un château silencieux, ses propres pas qui résonnent, des courants d'airs… mais pas Lily. Elle trouvait à l'obscurité quelque réconfort, une part de mystère, un moment pour méditer tranquillement sa journée, un moment pour s'oublier, un moment magique en soit.

C'était son moment à elle, sans ses frères à surveiller, sans Nott qui menaçait son espace vital.

Sa journée avait été assez épuisante entre les cours et l'entraînement raté. Une moue contrariée s'installa sur ses lèvres en repensant aux hurlements hystériques de leur capitaine quand il avait vu les trois filles au dîner.

« - _Alors comme ça, on sèche l'entraînement ? Alors qu'on avait, pour une fois, la chance de se trouver deux heures communes dans notre emploi du temps de la semaine ? Le match est pour bientôt les filles ! Et vous vous rappelez contre qui nous allons nous battre ? Serpentard ! Lily, ton frère attaque sa dernière année, tu crois qu'il ne va pas tout faire pour gagner ce match ? Et la Coupe ? _»

Et blablabla.

Sérek, leur capitaine, « attaquait » aussi sa dernière année et son rêve était de faire gagner sa maison avant son départ. Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute si James et ses deux crétins d'amis s'étaient mis à faire acte de voyeurisme !

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce crétin-fini-de-frère avait fait ça… c'était tellement… pervers , tellement… stupide !

- Lily !

D'un mouvement fluide, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette de sa manche et se tourna vers la voix. Qui osait traîner si tard dans les couloirs ? Des bruits de pas précipités arrivaient vers elle et la lumière d'une baguette apparut au détour du couloir.

- James ?

En effet, son imbécile de frère se tenait devant elle, une main posée sur ses côtes.

- Tu es toute seule ? s'étonna le brun en regardant autour d'elle. Merlin mais pourquoi t'as pas éclairé le couloir ? T'es vraiment une chauve-souris... Aïe !

Chauve-souris, tel était son surnom à la maison. Elle n'allumait jamais la lumière quand elle allait aux toilettes ou quand elle allait récupérer quelque chose dans la bibliothèque en plein milieu de la nuit, située à l'étage inférieur. On se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle arrivait à marcher dans le noir, sans avoir peur des ombres inquiétantes.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle à la place en lançant un simple _Lumos_.

- J'ai vu que tu étais encore avec Nott, grommela James en sortant la Carte.

- Eh bien il n'est pas là, content ? Et range la Carte !

James lança encore un coup d'œil derrière le dos de sa sœur et soupira.

- Bon ok alors maintenant, tu viens avec moi. Rigel et les jumeaux ne sont pas dans leurs lits et j'ai peur que Rigel fasse encore une bêtise.

- Comme quand il a fait exploser une bonne partie de la maison avec ses tests bizarres ?

- Comme ça, oui.

- J'aurai plus de choses à écrire aux parents, comme ça, soupira Lily en accélérant le pas. Ils sont où ?

- Tour ouest.

Il était vingt-trois heures et quinze minutes.

…

Le cercle était fini et Hugo pouvait parfaitement admirer son travail qui lui avait quand même pris presque une heure ! Rigel marmonnait l'incantation qui serait prononcé en latin d'un instant à l'autre et Albus fixait les mains tendues de son jumeau vers lui avec dégoût.

- On peut pas faire ça sans se toucher ? grogna le garçon à l'attention de son aîné.

- Tu veux que je fasse tes devoirs pendant tout un mois ou pas ? répliqua Rigel mécaniquement.

C'était la cinquième fois qu'il posait la question. Ça commençait à bien faire !

Albus regarda à nouveau les mains de Caleb.

- On commence, déclara le blond en se levant. L'incantation va durer un moment alors autant commencer maintenant en attendant que les rayons de la lune enveloppent complètement notre cercle. Et n'oubliez pas, les garçons, lâchez toute la magie que vous pouvez. J'ai préparé des potions énergisantes pour après.

- C'est que pour un moment, rassura Caleb quand il vit son jumeau hésiter encore.

- Ta gueule, grinça l'autre en lui empoignant les avant-bras. Si tu crois que j'ai peur de te toucher.

- Concentrez-vous, ordonna Rigel en sortant sa baguette.

...

_Pleine lune_

_Nouveau départ…_

...

Hugo avait entendu son ami réciter cette incantation tellement de fois. Et pourtant, il ne s'en lassait pas. C'était empreint de magie, de mystère, d'interdit. La lune recouvrait les quatre-cinquième de leur cercle alors qu'Albus et Caleb se mettaient à briller.

D'abord quelques étincelles, puis un éclat quasi-aveuglant. On aurait dit deux petites étoiles dans la pièce et le rouquin se sentit souffler par leur pouvoir. Les jumeaux Potter-Malfoy étaient des cas très spéciaux. Séparés, ils étaient deux petits sorciers de onze ans tout à fait ordinaires. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils lâchaient la bride à leur Lien, leur puissance valait celle d'une supernova.

Hugo s'était demandé plusieurs fois s'il était correct de faire intervenir les deux garçons dans leur plan. Après tout, ils avaient déjà causé pas mal de soucis dans leur enfance et même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Albus et sa façon de traiter son frère comme un chien, il était bien content qu'ils ne soient pas collés en permanence l'un à l'autre.

...

_Vous qui brillez_

_Sous le silence de la nuit…_

...

Un gémissement de douleur le fit sortir de ses pensées. Les jumeaux semblaient peinés face à la quantité de magie qu'ils devaient encore fournir. Albus était celui qui avait l'air de souffrir le plus et le cœur d'Hugo se serra d'angoisse. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Aucun des garçons n'aurait dû souffrir comme ça. Un coup d'œil à Rigel lui fit comprendre qu'il arrivait à la moitié de l'incantation et à ce stade, le blond avait les yeux fermés par la concentration, sa magie se déversant dans le cercle en même temps que celles des jumeaux.

Si tout marchait, chacun sentirait son corps se faire léger, léger, léger, puis la porte ouverte par leur cercle leur permettrait de passer l'espace-temps pour le futur.

Pour le moment, lui-même ne se sentait pas tout à fait léger. Il était inquiet en fait. L'heure tournait et l'alignement de toutes les planètes du système solaire jouerait un rôle crucial dans leur plan. C'était leur _clé_.

_..._

_Écoutez ma voix_

_Laissez votre pouvoir se libérer…_

...

- Albus, souffla Caleb, les dents serrés. Retiens-toi un peu ! Tu vas t'évanouir si tu continues à donner comme ça !

- Plutôt mourir que de te laisser jouer les héros, répliqua l'autre en fermant les yeux sous l'effort.

- Je suis plus puissant que toi ! Tu le sais bien puisqu'on a le Lien. Alors écoute-moi pour une fois !

Mais Albus ne voulait pas écouter. Il savait bien qu'il était moins fort que son frère ! Pourtant, c'était lui l'aîné ! Pas question qu'ici, il laisse l'avantage à Caleb sauf que ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il serra les avant-bras de son frère jumeau avec colère. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent ses jumeaux et face à la force que Caleb dégageait, Al se rétracta, un peu. Mais déjà, les étoiles disparaissaient de son champ de vision.

- On n'en a plus pour très longtemps, entendirent-ils. Ça devait être Hugo, qui était resté en dehors du cercle.

_..._

_Ouvrez la porte de l'espace-temps_

_Sous la Lune d'argent._

…

...

Plus James avançait et plus il sentait un très mauvais sentiment l'envahir.

Rigel était dangereux, surtout tout seul.

Les jumeaux étaient dangereux quand ils étaient ensemble.

Et quand on additionnait ses trois cadets, ça faisait BOUM.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous les trois mais il était persuadé que l'équivalent de ses sept années de bêtises serait éclipsé par leur bourde de cette soirée.

- Dépêche-toi, Lily ! haleta James en grimpant les dernières marches de la tour.

- Quelle idée aussi de faire autant de marches, siffla la Gryffondor.

James voyait de la lumière débordée de la trappe en bois au-dessus de sa tête et son sang se glaça.

- Lily, souffla le Serpentard. Je sens que ça va mal se passer. Alors reste ici pendant que j'essaye de les stopper.

- Quoi ? Mais…

Mais rien, Lily était encore à une vingtaine de marches de son frère, essoufflée, et elle ne fit rien quand James ouvrit la trappe et y disparut.

Ce fut le moment où Rigel terminait son incantation, où la porte de l'espace temps s'ouvrait, où tout explosa.

Lily écarquilla les yeux d'horreur sous le souffle de l'explosion et, le choc passé, tenta d'atteindre le sommet, sachant que ses quatre frères y étaient et sûrement blessés, voire pire…

Mais voilà, deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent, l'éloignant de ses frères.

- Non ! James ! Rigel !

- Tu ne peux pas, souffla Valentin dans son oreille. C'est trop dangereux.

- Nott ! Lâche-moi ! Mes frères sont en haut ! Ils… ils…

Lily étouffa un sanglot avec sa main, les yeux toujours écarquillés sous le choc.

- Al… Cal…

- Ils ne sont pas morts, Miss.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la voix.

- Professeur…

- Venez, murmura Minerva avec un regard apaisant. Ça va aller. Je m'occupe du reste.

Elle fit demi-tour, persuadée que ses élèves lui obéiraient et c'est ce qu'ils firent, Valentin entraînant Lily, Lily s'agrippant à Valentin, encore perdue.

* * *

**Oui, je sais qu'il y a pas mal de gamins, mais ce premier chapitre avait pour but de vous faire entrer dans la tête les principaux. J'ai essayé de relevé le problème avec les autres fictions sur les enfants du futur et ça a donné ça.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis assez stressée puisque j'ai pas posté d'histoires depuis... plusieurs mois.**

**EliH**

ps: oui et pour prévenir, je vais poster une histoire que j'ai pas pu posté parce que c'était pas le bon mois. Alors fin novembre, mais vraiment tout à la fin, vous aurez l'immense honneur de découvrir une fiction de l'avent ! C'est pour Noël quoi :p

Je répondrais à **TOUTE**S vos questions, si vous en avez, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine =)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saut le monde ! Me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle soit aussi bien accueillie (quoique le thème plaisait déjà). Et j'espère que vous continuerez à me partager vos impressions :p surtout que plus ça va avancer, plus ça va être... pas très drôle. Enfin ça, c'est dans mes idées, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner pour vous.  
**_

_**Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé par ma bêta **_Phenixmiyavi_**, et qu'elle le fera plus tard. Merci aussi à**_ Donnaqueenly_** qui a accepté de me partager ses impressions sur cette fiction (eh mais t'es passée où là ?).**_

_**Et comme il faut prévenir, les personnages adultes ne sont pas à moi, mais les gamins, si, ou presque. Rating T, parce que c'est comme ça, et... ça parle d'une histoire entre un homme et un homme, une jeune fille et un garçon, et tout plein de trucs comme ça.**_

_**La semaine prochaine, vous verrez l'apparition de ma fiction de l'avent et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

* * *

Harry regarda à travers la fenêtre, et soupira. Il devait aller à la bibliothèque rejoindre Ginny. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et puis, il n'avait rien à faire.

Poudlard 1998.

Harry Potter entamait sa dernière année, celle qu'il n'avait pas faite à cause de la guerre.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu ne pas revenir. Accepter la validation de son année et continuer sur des études supérieurs tout comme l'avaient fait Hermione, Ron, et tant d'autres.

Mais lui ne pouvait pas. Il hésitait à devenir Auror, maintenant que Voldemort avait disparu. Et il n'avait pas d'autres buts dans la vie.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Salut !

La routine de Poudlard l'aidait à oublier un peu l'année passée. Elle l'aidait à redevenir un garçon de dix-huit ans comme un autre. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait trop vu pour faire machine arrière. Il était… comme vide.

- Ah, te voilà, le salua Ginny en refermant un manuel de métamorphose.

Harry s'installa à côté d'elle, en silence.

- Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ? demanda la rouquine en voyant son petit-ami immobile.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop.

Ginny lui lança un regard blasé avant de soupirer.

- Harry, on a recommencé en octobre et les devoirs pleuvent depuis le début. Alors comment tu fais pour rester aussi nonchalant ?

Nonchalant. Oui, il était un peu comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre, six mois auparavant. Et pourtant, quand il avait réparé sa baguette dans le bureau de Dumbledore, grâce à la baguette de Sureau, il avait vu l'avenir lui sourire… alors pourquoi était-il si mou depuis la rentrée ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ça va, grommela Harry en feuilletant un grimoire dont il ne comprenait pas un mot.

- Harry…

- Je vais bien, Gin', alors arrête de t'inquiéter.

Le ton avait été dur. Et le brun s'en voulut immédiatement.

- Désolé.

- Moi aussi.

Un échange visuel et ils s'étaient pardonnés.

- Je vais faire un tour, décida finalement Harry en se levant. On se voit au dîner.

- A tout à l'heure.

Un baiser, un sourire.

Voilà la relation qu'il avait avec Ginny. Plate. Mais douce. Les frissons des débuts avaient disparu, et une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux. Les conséquences de la guerre, peut-être. Leur manque d'effort aussi.

Sur toute la promotion d'Harry, seuls quelqu'uns étaient restés. Les autres avaient soit fait comme Ron et Hermione, et avaient décidé de repartir de l'avant, soit avaient déménagé après la guerre, comme Pansy Parkinson ou les jumelles Patil, soit étaient en prison… ou morts.

La pluie se mit à pleuvoir sur Poudlard et le regard du brun se fit vague. Crabbe était mort dans le Feudeymon et Goyle était en prison avec les autres Mangemorts. D'autres s'étaient volatilisés depuis de longs mois, mais certains étaient restés. Comme Neville, Seamus, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein. Comme Malfoy.

Malfoy…

- Harry ?

Le brun se retourna et sourit à son ami, Neville.

Grand et sûr de lui, la guerre avait aidé le garçon à sortir de sa coquille et à s'affirmer comme un digne Gryffondor.

- Nev'.

- Je vais voir Chourave, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Ok.

Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire.

…

Ce qui lui manquait dans ses journées, c'était ses amis. Ron et Hermione. Qui étaient ensemble. Qui faisaient des études différentes. Qui s'aimaient malgré tout.

Le couple avait été embêté du choix d'Harry, et ils avaient même proposé de rester avec lui à Poudlard. Mais le brun n'était pas égoïste à ce point-là. Alors il avait refusé avec un sourire, et leur avait demandé de lui écrire des lettres tous les jours, pour ne pas briser le contact.

Il n'avait pas la même complicité avec les autres. Il ne pouvait pas parler librement, et il avait plus l'impression qu'on le regardait comme une bête de foire, qu'un garçon ordinaire. Il passait le plus clair de son temps seul, à traîner dans les couloirs, à rêvasser en cours, à regarder Ginny faire ses devoirs - même si cette dernière détestait ça.

La nuit, il sortait de son lit, sa Cape entre les mains, et se baladait dans les couloirs vides du château, la tête pleine de noms d'amis tombés au combat, de regrets. Il lui arrivait de regarder le parc à travers une fenêtre pendant des heures. Ou de laisser les larmes coulées en voyant des couloirs ou des pans de murs encore détruits, non rénovés. Son attitude était étrange. Très peu d'élèves sortiraient de leurs dortoirs pour se balader dans les couloirs à minuit passé. Très peu ne trembleraient pas de peur en entendant le château grouillé de bruits inconnus. Mais Harry trouvait à l'obscurité quelque réconfort. Une part de mystère. Un moment pour penser tranquillement à sa journée. Un moment magique en soit. C'était son moment à lui, sans personne pour le juger, pour l'examiner, pour le surveiller. Il lui était bien arrivé de tomber sur Rusard dans une intersection. Mais comme il avait sa Cape, il l'évitait juste, et continuait son chemin, en silence.

…

C'était une froide nuit de novembre, et il était à nouveau sorti de son dortoir, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Ses pas le menaient vers une partie du château récemment rebâtie, et les souvenirs l'envahissaient doucement, comme chaque fois qu'il passait devant une salle de classe, ou un couloir spécifique.

La partie ouest de Poudlard était assez peu utilisée depuis sa rénovation. Pourtant c'était là qu'on avait la plus belle vue sur le couché de soleil. Il se rappelait avoir amené Cho ici pendant la période où ils flirtaient encore ensemble…

Ce souvenir le fit grimacer avant de reprendre son chemin. Penser à Cho n'était pas une bonne idée. Ginny était capable de savoir à quel moment, il pensait à son ex, ou à une autre fille.

Un raclement. Un juron.

Étonné, Harry tourna la tête vers le bruit. Mais rien.

- Ça devait être mon imagination, murmura le brun pour lui-même.

Puis il reprit son chemin, vers la tour de Gryffondor cette fois-ci. Il était quatre heures du matin. Il avait envie de dormir maintenant.

…

Harry inspira profondément et toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Neville et Ginny l'avaient menacé des pires tortures imaginables au monde pour qu'il accepte enfin d'aller voir Pomfresh.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait une tête à faire peur et parce que, comme un crétin, il était tombé dans les escaliers alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées.

Il grimaça de douleur en faisant rouler faiblement ses épaules. Son omoplate gauche s'était pris le plus gros de la chute. Si Ron ou Hermione avait été là, l'un se serait moqué de lui et de son titre volé de Sauveur du monde, pendant que l'autre aurait paniqué et expliqué par A + B qu'il devait aller voir Pomfresh le plus vite possible.

La grande porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il arborait un sourire amusé. Et l'infirmière le regarda suspicieusement.

- Que puis-je fais pour vous, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-elle au brun, le coupant dans ses rêveries.

- Oh, euh… eh bien… je suis tombé dans les escaliers, bégaya Harry en rougissant légèrement. Et on m'a dit de venir pour voir si je n'avais pas de blessures trop graves.

Pomfresh acquiesça imperceptiblement, puis le laissa entrer. Elle lui demanda de s'installer sur un lit, et d'enlever ses vêtements.

- Euh… tous ?

- Juste le haut, Monsieur Potter.

Harry sentit ses joues le brûlés avant d'obéir. Ses yeux firent le tour des lieux, des souvenirs lui revenant petit à petit: son séjour en Première Année, après avoir combattu le professeur Quirrel, la perte des os de son bras après un match de Quidditch mouvementé en Deuxième Année, les Détraqueurs en Troisième Année… en y repensant bien, il n'avait pas fini une seule année sans passer par la case Infirmerie.

Il sentit un regard posé sur lui et se retourna pour en connaître l'auteur. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il avait dû rêver. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les rideaux blancs qui masquaient un lit, tout au fond de la pièce. Étrange. Un élève blessé ? Malade ?

Il revint à ses propres soucis quand Pomfresh revint avec un petit pot de crème.

- Eh bien, grommela-t-elle en inspectant son dos. On peut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas du tout raté sur ce coup-là ! Faites plus attention, la prochaine fois.

Elle lui donna la crème, à appliquer plusieurs fois par jour, s'il ne voulait garder aucune séquelle et après un dernier regard au lit caché au fond de l'infirmerie, le brun la remercia et s'en alla.

…

Ce soir-là, Harry était tranquillement assis contre une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Sa Cape d'Invisibilité lui servait de couverture et le silence du couloir était apaisant.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était disputé avec Ginny. Oh, rien de bien méchant. Il discutait avec Neville et Seamus quand la jeune fille était passée près d'eux, un Poufsouffle presque collé à elle. Au départ, ça ne lui avait rien fait. Mais Seamus avait mis son grain de sel et avait poussé Harry à montrer que la rouquine était sa propriété privée et que ce gamin n'avait pas à loucher sur son décolleté.

Quand le garçon était parti, Ginny s'était énervée contre lui. C'était quoi son problème ? Ils avaient un devoir en commun à faire, c'était donc normal qu'il soit à ses côtés ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Montrer qu'il était un macho et qu'elle était son objet ? Non merci.

À la fin, Harry était autant énervé contre Ginny que contre Seamus.

Ça lui apprendrait à se mêler des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas…

Des chuchotements l'arrachèrent au doux paysage du parc. Mais… quelle heure était-il ? Deux heures ? Qui sortaient de son dortoir à une heure pareille ? À part lui-même ?

Étonné, il tendit l'oreille, posant la Cape d'Invisibilité sur ses épaules. Autant être discret. Il n'avait pas envie que McGonagall découvre ses escapades en dehors de son lit. Elle s'inquiéterait encore pour lui, alors qu'elle avait bien d'autres soucis en tête…

Les voix se rapprochaient et Harry était sûr qu'il y en avait au moins trois. Vérifiant qu'aucun de ses membres étaient visibles, il descendit de son renfoncement et attendit de voir qui étaient ces trois délinquants qui sortaient si tard.

- … sûr que Lily n'aurait aucun soucis à traîner dans le noir, grommela la première voix, grave.

- Te plains pas, le ciel est clair ce soir, c'est déjà mieux que rien, soupira une deuxième voix, beaucoup plus fluette et moins assuré.

- Ne compare pas la Chauve-souris avec nous, rajouta une troisième voix, fluette, mais hautaine. C'est la seule à dire que le noir est apaisant et de bonne compagnie !

- Papa aussi pense ça, répliqua la première voix.

- C'est pas la même chose !

Harry les regarda passer devant lui, mais ne les suivit pas. Deux petits, un grand. Qui se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, puisque ce couloir ne débouchait que sur un grand escalier qui y menait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voix du grand lui faisait vaguement penser à… lui-même. Il se dit qu'il était fatigué et allait rentrer au dortoir.

…

Toc toc

Permission d'entrer.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur la chaise que lui indiquait la directrice.

Une fois par semaine, depuis la rentrée, Minerva McGonagall le convoquait dans son bureau, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pour savoir s'il tenait le coup après la guerre.

« - _Je me sens parfaitement bien_. »

« - _Je n__'__ai pas beaucoup de difficulté en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou en Sortilège. Mais je sais qu__'__avec la Métamorphose et les Potions, ce n__'__est pas tout à fait ça encore_. »

_« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » _

_« - Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je voudrais faire plus tard. » _

« - _Pas de traces des Mangemorts en cavale ? _» étaient les questions et les réponses qui revenaient le plus souvent.

Et ce soir-là n'allait pas faire exception.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse, Professeur, lança Harry après avoir remarqué son teint pâle et ses cernes.

- Pas autant que vous, Potter, répliqua-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Le professeur et l'élève avaient combattu côté à côté pendant la guerre, pendant les procès. Harry avait vu McGonagall gérée la reconstruction de son château avec l'aide de sorciers volontaires, comme d' elfes de maison, défendue les Serpentard qui revenaient à Poudlard sans avoir combattu à leurs côtés. Harry avait du respect pour elle, et pensait sincèrement que son poste de directrice, de successeur de Dumbledore, n'était pas usurpé.

D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de refaire une année à Poudlard. Pour l'aider à penser à son avenir au calme, sans la pression médiatique que le monde sorcier imposait aux épaules du garçon de dix-huit ans qu'il était.

- Dormez-vous assez, Potter ? Demanda McGonagall en amenant le service à thé d'un coup de baguette.

- Hum hum.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Je vais bien.

Bien était un bien grand mot. Il avait perdu du poids depuis la rentrée, son teint déjà pâle à la base était d'un blanc presque maladif, ses cernes étaient violacés et il passait le plus clair de son temps, la tête dans les nuages.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler ?

- Pour dire quoi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

Harry sentait que les questions répétées des dizaines de fois depuis deux mois allaient rapidement l'agacer. Il n'était pas en sucre ! Il gérait parfaitement la situation ! Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter. La guerre était finie, ce pour quoi il était né, était accompli et il avait besoin de trouver un but à sa vie. Point.

Il remarqua le regard sévère de la directrice posé sur lui et se retint de froncer les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être dévisagé alors si elle s'y mettait aussi…

McGonagall allait ouvrir la bouche quand une note en forme d'hirondelle se posa gracieusement sur son bureau et se déplia d'elle-même. Le Gryffondor était sûr d'avoir vu son ancienne directrice de maison se tendre, avant de la lire rapidement et retenir difficilement un moue mi-inquiète, mi-agacée. Une nouvelle dispute entre Serpentard et une autre maison ? Un rendez-vous avec le ministre de l'Education ? Une déclaration d'amour ?

- Allez vous reposer, Potter, ordonna-t-elle en se levant. Vos professeurs m'ont fait part de votre inattention en cours et même si c'est moi-même qui vous ai proposé de passer l'année ici, c'est vous qui avez accepté. Alors mettez-y du vôtre !

Le brun sourit avant de prendre congé.

- Oui, professeur.

Minerva se réinstalla devant son bureau et relut la note qui lui était parvenue. Cette affaire allait être plus compliquée qu'elle ne le pensait. Gérer des élèves assoiffés de vengeance contre les Serpentard étaient déjà pénibles, alors des enfants du futur qui essayaient rentrer chez soi…

Elle repensa à Potter et son visage pâle et fatigué, puis aux garçons qui se trouvaient dans une certaine tour de Poudlard, aux caractères déchaînés et plein de vie.

Elle se demanda vaguement si mettre Potter au courant serait une bonne idée… ou non.

En attendant, elle devait mettre Pomona et Julius au courant du plan du jeune Potter-Malfoy. Puis les retrouver à la tour ouest du château…

…

Le lendemain matin, Harry mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, tout en relisant son cours de botanique. Ginny se tenait à côté de lui, discutant avec de jeunes première année curieux du fonctionnement de Poudlard qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore tout à fait.

C'était une matinée comme une autre en soit, mais Neville le sortit de ses révisions avec une remarque.

- Ça fait quelques jours que les profs sont agités.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table professorale mais pour lui, tout était normal.

- Il y a quatre jours, reprit Neville, j'ai entendu le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick se disputés sur les effets que la Lune aurait sur le corps humain. Puis un autre jour, j'ai vu la directrice sortir de l'infirmerie avec un air très préoccupée, en marmonnant quelque chose sur le coma… et une sur-utilisation de la magie. Et hier, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu ton prénom dans une conversation, en passant devant la salle des profs. Un truc sur… à quoi ressembleraient tes gosses plus tard.

Harry rougit face à l'information. Mais… pourquoi les profs parlaient de ça entre eux ? Ils étaient dingues !

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers la table qui surplombait la Grande Salle et surprit le regard de Flitwick sur lui. Ce dernier eut l'air gêné et retourna précipitamment à ses œufs au plat.

Chourave et Pomfresh chuchotaient entre elles avec des airs de conspirateur et Harry trouva cela très bizarre d'un coup.

…

Lorsque'Harry repéra Coquecigrue, le petit hibou surexcité de Ron, un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses amis et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Alors quand le volatile lui rentra dedans avec enthousiasme, Harry ne put retenir un rire et détacha rapidement la lettre de son ami qu'il avait à la patte.

Il faisait froid dans la Tour d'Astronomie, mais il était impatient de lire ce que le rouquin avait à lui dire. Alors il descendit dans l'enceinte du château et trouva une salle de classe non verrouillée, où il décacheta la lettre, sa baguette allumée pour rendre sa lecture plus claire.

Mais l'écriture ne correspondait pas à celle de son ami, et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les lignes délicates d'Hermione.

_..._

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J__'__espère que tu trouves le sommeil et que tu étudies bien._

_Excuse-nous pour le silence de ces deux derniers jours, mais certains évènements dans notre quotidien ont fait que nous n__'__avons pas pu t__'__écrire. J__'__ai hésité un bon moment avant de t__'__envoyer cette lettre, car tu dois te reposer et ne plus penser à la guerre, mais Ron m__'__a fait comprendre que tu avais le droit de savoir, et que tu étais autant concerné que nous, si ce n__'__est plus._

_Voilà, il y a deux jours, Ron sortait de l__'__académie des Aurors, où il étudie actuellement, quand un groupe de Mangemorts en fuite, l__'__a attaqué. Ne t__'__inquiète pas, tout s__'__est bien passé, les Aurors sont arrivés à temps et Ron n__'__a reçu qu__'__une légère blessure. Dans le tas, nous avons reconnu McNair et Goyle père. Ces derniers doivent être au Ministère, en train de se faire mariner par Kingsley et ses Aurors._

_Nous sommes en sécurité, Harry. Alors s__'__il te plaît, ne t__'__énerve pas contre la directrice pour pouvoir sortir de Poudlard, et venir nous voir. Il est hors de question que tu sortes de l__'__école et encore moins pour rien. _

_Ne t__'__inquiète pas pour nous et concentre-toi sur les devoirs._

_Et embrasse Ginny, Neville et Luna de notre part._

Hermione Granger

…

Harry chiffonna la lettre de son amie, ses mains tremblantes d'une rage mal contenue. Son pied heurta brusquement l'objet en face de lui.

Une chaise tomba.

Comment Hermione pouvait rester aussi calme alors que Ron avait failli y passer ?!

Une table se renversa.

Comment ces Mangemorts avaient-ils osé s'en prendre à son meilleur ami ?!

Il hurla d'impuissance.

Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi aveugle ? C'était normal après tout. Leur Maître était mort. Ils réclamaient vengeance. Et quoi de mieux que de toucher leur ennemi en s'en prenant à ce qu'il tenait de plus cher ? Ses amis ?

- Merde, souffla le brun en s'accroupissant au milieu du carnage qu'il avait commis.

La guerre n'était pas finie. Tant que toutes ces ordures seraient dehors, il y aurait encore des blessés, des morts… des disparus. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait déjà perdu tant de personnes…

Ses yeux lui piquèrent.

Sirius… Remus… Dumbledore…

Il inspira douloureusement.

Fred… Tonks… ses parents…

- Tu t'es calmé, Potter ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête devant la voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

Froide, traînante, hautaine…

- Malfoy ?

Qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, assit confortablement dans un fauteuil, une lampe posée près de lui, un livre dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Comme toi, je suppose. Me retrouver seul.

- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, tu peux aller de rhabiller, attaqua Harry en se relevant, époussetant sa robe de la poussière du sol.

Mais le silence lui répondit. Il regarda les dégâts qu'il avait causé et sortit sa baguette pour tout réparer. Après tout, ce n'était pas le travail des elfes de maison.

- C'était une constatation.

- Pardon ?

Harry se retourna à nouveau vers Malfoy, qui regardait à travers la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Il semblait pensif et… triste ?

- Je ne me moquais pas, expliqua lentement le blond, toujours sans se tourner vers lui. C'était une simple constatation.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? C'était la première fois qu'il parlait à Malfoy depuis des mois et même pendant le procès des Malfoy, il ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole, plaidant simplement leur cause devant le Mangenmagot, avant de partir en entendant les sentences favorables à la libération du fils et de la mère. Il n'y avait pas eu de paroles de réconfort, ni de remerciement. Ils ne se devaient plus rien.

En détaillant le profil du blond sous la lumière de la lampe, Harry se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que hautain, prétentieux et con. Avec la rentrée, Malfoy était revenu à Poudlard, silencieux, discret. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment le Draco Malfoy d'après-guerre: toujours aussi pâle, maigre. Un peu plus mature. Un peu moins supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Harry, brisant l'étrange silence entre eux.

- Un livre.

Il le prenait pour un con.

- Le _Rouge et le Noir_.

Hein ?

- J'ai besoin de lire un livre ennuyeux à mourir, afin de trouver le sommeil, murmura Malfoy en tournant une page de son roman. Décortiquer le comportement et les buts du personnage, pour ne pas penser à moi-même, ou à mes proches.

Parlait-il de son père ? De cet homme qu'il avait envoyé à Azkaban avec une peine, certes moins lourde que celle des autres Mangemorts, mais avec une peine quand même ? Car oui, Harry avait plaidé pour les Malfoy, mais il avait aussi dénoncé la participation de Lucius Malfoy dans les affaires de Voldemort. Il pouvait pardonner à Malfoy fils, ce dernier n'ayant pas eu d'autres choix que de suivre les idéaux de sa famille, mais le père était en pleine possession de ses capacités et était totalement conscient de ses actes. Harry avait été intransigeant sur ce sujet et Narcissa Malfoy n'avait rien su ajouter.

- Je regrette.

- Tu ne l'es pas, Potter…

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy. La lampe donnait un éclat particulier à ses orbes grises.

Ils s'étaient compris sans un mot.

- … Et moi non plus.

Le silence revint, les deux garçons ne se quittant pas du regard.

Le brun ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais lorsque le contact se brisa, il se sentit un peu perdu… mais bien.

- Ce Julien Sorel est vraiment pathétique, critiqua faiblement Malfoy en se levant. Pire que moi. Ou toi.

Harry le regarda ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe, puis se retourner vers lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas remercié.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Pour avoir détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ni pour avoir protégé ma mère…

Le blond sortit de la pièce, ignorant l'état dans lequel il laissait son ennemi d'école: le cœur battant, les larmes aux yeux.

…

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, un hibou inconnu se posa devant lui. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans la Tour d'Astronomie et regardait le ciel dégagé - pour une fois - de tout nuage, laissant place aux étoiles brillantes.

Harry détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau et reconnut l'écriture un peu brouillonne de son meilleur ami. Ses mains tremblaient pendant qu'il prenait connaissance des dernières nouvelles, et au lieu de s'énerver, il demeura pensif.

...

_Salut mec !_

_Je ne te croirais pas si tu me dis que tu es en train de dormir comme un scroutt après la lettre franchement démoralisante d__'__Hermione ! _

_J__'__ai pu échapper à Hermione et à ma mère il n__'__y a pas très longtemps et je t__'__écris donc cette lettre, pour t__'__expliquer ce qu__'__il s__'__est passé il y a deux jours. Désolé pour le manque d__'__information de ces derniers temps, mais entre les cours et le Ministère__…_

_Voilà, tout ce qu__'__il s__'__est passé, était un plan de Kingsley afin qu__'__on puisse attraper les derniers Mangemorts en fuite. L__'__idée était que moi, en tant que meilleur ami du Sauveur du monde sorcier, je devienne la proie des Mangemorts. Tous les jours, je suivais un itinéraire spécifique, après les cours, qui demandait pas mal de détours, et de rues désertes._

_Il a fallu moins d__'__une semaine pour qu__'__ils se manifestent ! À croire qu__'__ils étaient vraiment fous et qu__'__ils rêvaient de se venger. À seulement deux rues de l__'__académie, ils m__'__ont attaqué ! Heureusement que j__'__ai acquis certains réflexes, je ne serais plus de ce monde sinon !_

_Ils étaient cinq. Je pense qu__'__ils sont en train de donner des informations sur leur planque aux Aurors, à l__'__heure qu__'__il est. Kingsley nous tient au courant. Il arrive à s__'__occuper d__'__eux alors qu__'__il a tout le Ministère à gérer !_

_J__'__imagine déjà ce que tu vas m__'__écrire. Quelque chose pas très loin de ce que m__'__a hurlé Hermione quand je lui ai tout avoué. Que je suis inconscient, que j__'__aurais pu mourir. Mais tu sais Harry, je ne vais pas mourir. Pour Fred, pour Remus, pour tous ceux qui sont morts pour la liberté, je vais vivre, et je vais tout faire pour que les Mangemorts finissent tous à Azkaban._

_Cette mission m__'__a occupé assez longtemps pour que je ne pense pas à ma famille toujours en deuil. Ça m__'__a permis de me sentir utile._

_Comprends-moi, vieux frère, on doit tous avancer dans la vie, parce qu__'__on a pas le choix, et pour avancer, on doit avoir un but. Et le mien, c__'__est d__'__avoir un futur sans danger pour Hermione. Pour ma famille._

_Passe le bonjour à Neville et aux autres._

_Tu me manques, vieux frère._

Ron

…

Quel était son but, à lui ?

…

Après un dernier baiser de bonne nuit, Ginny monte dans son dortoir et Harry attend. Quoi ? Eh bien… tout simplement que tout le monde disparaisse de la Salle Commune pour sortir.

Il n'a pas envie de dormir ce soir. Ce que lui a écrit Ron tourne encore dans sa tête.

Et il a envie de retrouver la pièce où Malfoy et lui se sont vus la veille. Pas très loin de la Tour d'Astronomie, mais où ?

Il est près de minuit quand le dernier élève monte se coucher et Harry se lève, impatient.

La Cape sur le dos, ses pas le mènent dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux de l'école. Il grimace en entendant le tonnerre mais continue d'avancer.

Ses pensées s'évadent à nouveau pendant qu'il marche et c'est avec surprise qu'il se retrouve devant l'infirmerie. Merlin, la Tour d'Astronomie est à l'opposé ! En soupirant, il décide de rebrousser chemin, se disant que plus tête en l'air que lui, il ne devait pas y avoir. Mais au moment où il atteint le bout du couloir, plusieurs voix chuchotent dans sa direction. Même s'il est invisible, il se plaque contre le mur et attend qu'ils passent. Les silhouettes lui semblent familières. Deux petits, un grand. Ah oui, ce sont les élèves délinquants d'il y a deux jours.

- Rappelez moi pourquoi je dois venir avec vous ? Grommèle un des petits, à la voix fluette mais hautaine.

- Tu ne voulais pas rester avec Rigel et tu t'inquiètes pour Cal, propose l'autre petit à la voix fluette et moins assuré.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce crétin !

- Il est encore tôt, chuchote le plus grand, alors moins fort ! Peut-être qu'il y a des gens dans les couloirs. Ils peuvent nous entendre !

- Si tu avais amené la Cape d'Invisibilité ici, on aurait pu passer discrètement devant les autres sans problème, réplique la première voix.

- Pourquoi tu as oublié la Carte aussi, rajoute le deuxième petit, sur un ton de reproche. On aurait pu voir tout de suite si le chemin était libre ou non, au lieu de se cacher chaque fois en entendant du bruit.

Le petit groupe continue le chemin, en se disputant, passant devant Harry sans le remarquer. Mais ce dernier est perdu. Est-ce lui, ou il a entendu parler de la Cape ? Et de la Carte ? Bien sûr, il y a des Capes d'Invisibilité autre que la sienne, mais la Carte ? Et puis de qui parlent-ils ? Ri… Rigel ? Cal ? Et pourquoi ils se dirigent à nouveau vers l'infirmerie ? Et pourquoi si tard ?

Sa curiosité est piquée à vif, il décide d'attendre le retour du trio. Qui revient cinq minutes plus tard, avec un quatrième membre, petit comme les deux autres.

- Tu vas vraiment mieux ? Demande doucement le plus grand.

- Oui, t'inquiète, j'ai fait que dormir cette semaine, et Pomfresh m'a gavé de potions totalement dégueux avant de sortir.

Harry lève les sourcils de surprise. Dormi toute la semaine ? Ce serait donc lui, le patient aux rideaux fermés qu'il a vu l'autre jour ? Mais pourquoi le faire sortir aussi tard dans la nuit ? Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Pomfresh !

Il leur emboîte le pas, décidé à comprendre le fin mot de cette affaire, quitte à passer pour un débile.

Le petit groupe chuchote mais Harry n'entend pas, il se trouve à une bonne distance d'eux, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et son incompréhension grandit.

Ils ne se dirigent pas vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ni vers les cachots de Serpentard et encore moins vers Poufsouffle, où les cuisines ne sont pas loin. Il se dit que c'est peut-être des Serdaigle, mais ils bifurquent au dernier moment et Harry ne comprend plus rien. Ils ne vont pas se coucher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, par Merlin ?

Ils atteignent la partie ouest du château au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et le brun frissonne en entendant le tonnerre grondé. Finalement, la nuit fait un peu peur…

- Tu vas pouvoir monter ? Demande le plus grand à un des petits, celui qui était à l'infirmerie ?

- James, je ne suis pas Lily, alors arrête de t'inquiéter toutes les trois secondes, se moque le dernier du groupe.

Lily… c'est la deuxième fois qu'il entend ce nom. Et James ? C'est vraiment bizarre tout ça.

« James » grommelle quelque chose et ils grimpent tous l'escalier.

Harry n'est pas monté dans cette tour depuis qu'elle a été reconstruite, mais il décide qu'il va le faire. Ces garçons sont vraiment bizarres.

Il leur laisse plusieurs minutes d'avance et quand il n'entend presque plus les halètements et les plaintes, il monte. Et il comprend pourquoi il a entendu les garçons se plaindre des marches. Il n'y a que ça ! Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?! Harry est rouge et en sueur quand il voit enfin l'arrivée: une trappe éclairée.

Il hésite et se demande s'il va monter, finalement. S'il en a même le droit, en fait. Après tout, ils avaient l'air d'avoir des choses à faire ici, et il ne les connait pas.

En s'adossant au mur, il reprend son souffle et décide que la prochaine fois qu'il les voit dans les couloirs, il les suivrait jusqu'au bout.

Mais au moment où il amorce un premier pas pour descendre, il entend un cri en haut. Son sang se glace et il franchit les dernières marches. La trappe est poussée assez violemment et il arrive dans une immense pièce circulaire, très bien éclairée, avec des lits, une grande table, beaucoup de livres qui traînent et… cinq garçons qui le fixent avec des yeux paniqués.

- Et en plus, faut que ça tombe sur lui !

* * *

**Pourquoi ils disent ça à la fin ? :p**

**Pourquoi il y a Ginny ?**

**Pourquoi il y a pas Ron et Hermione ?**

**Pourquoi le _Rouge et le Noir_ ?**

**Parce que ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ces passages futur/passé ! S'il vous plaît ?**

**EliH**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les trois premiers chapitres mettent en place l'histoire. Je sais que plusieurs, si ce n'est tout le monde, attend avec impatience la rencontre entre les enfants et Harry, mais un peu de patience.**_

_**Ah et aussi, on me l'a fait remarqué, mais Rigel, c'est moche. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord. Enfin, faut s'y habituer quoi.**_

_**Je mets en place le couple Harry/Draco dans le futur. Vous devez en douter, ça va pas fort entre eux.**_

* * *

Lily était installée dans un des fauteuils du bureau directorial, Valentin à ses côtés. Ce dernier ne lui lâchait pas la main et la jeune fille était trop préoccupée par le sort de ses frères pour y faire attention. En un sens, le Serpentard aurait dû être vexé mais après ces dernières semaines où elle lui avait résisté, il se dit que c'était mieux que rien. Et puis James avait disparu, il pourrait profiter de cette excuse pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Minerva leur tendit une tasse chacun et Lily la refusa, attendant impatiemment des réponses sur l'explosion, et les raisons pour lesquelles la directrice avait refusé qu'ils remontent dans la tour, pour voir si au moins un des garçons y étaient toujours.

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à vos pères, déclara McGonagall.

- Faut-il déjà qu'ils soient à la maison, murmura Lily en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour vos frères, mais ils vont bien.

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Attaqua sarcastiquement la Gryffondor. Vous avez entendu le boucan que ça a fait ? Ils… Ils sont peut-être blessés et vous, vous me dites de prendre un thé dans votre bureau comme si de rien n'était ?

Valentin serra sa main, en signe de soutient. Il devait bien avouer que toute cette histoire était bien étrange.

- Je sais où sont vos frères, expliqua McGonagall avec douceur. Et je sais aussi qu'ils reviendront bien assez tôt. Miss, connaissez-vous les propriétés du Retourneur de temps ?

- Pardon ?

Mais la directrice attendait une réponse, et elle dut bien la donner.

- C'est un petit sablier, expliqua Lily en inspirant profondément. Qui permet de retourner dans le temps. Un tour complet, une heure. Trois tours complets, trois heures. Mais les Retourneurs de temps sont extrêmement rares et seul le Ministère en possède quelques uns.

- Vous savez donc que tous les actes provoqués dans le passé ont une répercussion dans le futur, compléta McGonagall.

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Vos frères ont remonté le temps de vingt-cinq ans, expliqua-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans celles de son élève. Et ils rentreront.

L'information mit quelques instants à remonter dans l'esprit de Lily. Mais quand elle fit le rapprochement entre le Retourneur de temps et ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tour ouest, elle réagit comme toute personne censée:

- Que… Quoi ? Mais… C'est impossible ! C'est un mythe ! Personne ne peut aller dans le passé et encore moins dans le futur ! Ou en tout cas, pas de très longtemps ! Ça peut provoquer énormément de répercussions dans notre présent !

- Il semble que votre jeune frère, Rigel, ait ignoré ce détail.

- Rigel ?

L'idée fit le chemin dans la tête de la jeune fille et elle pâlit considérablement.

- Il… non.

Mais pourtant, si. Elle se rappelait de ces derniers mois, où elle voyait son frère se faire plus secret qu'à l'accoutumé. Rêver encore plus que d'habitude. Il disparaissait de temps en temps sans prévenir personne, marmonnant des choses sur ce que serait le futur et maintenant, elle réalisait que sa grosse tête de frère avait réalisé son rêve le plus fou.

- J'ai aussi prévenu les parents d'Hugo Weasley, rajouta Minerva en gardant un ton doux. Ils seront là au plus tard demain matin. Alors allez vous reposer. Je pense que vous avez vécu assez de choses aujourd'hui. Et monsieur Nott, j'espère que tout cela restera entre nous. S'il venait à y avoir une fuite, je saurais immédiatement d'où elle viendra.

Le Serpentard hocha de la tête. La menace n'était pas voilée, ou si peu. Il poussa doucement une Lily réticente à se lever et McGonagall les prévint qu'une potion de sommeil les attendait à leur chevet. Ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs capacités demain.

…

- Lily, ton dortoir se trouve de l'autre côté.

Mais elle l'ignorait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau de la directrice.

Valentin ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait la Gryffondor. Il était fils unique, il n'avait d'affection pour personne et la seule envie qu'il avait maintenant, c'était de dormir. Pourtant, il décida de suivre la jeune fille. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il la laissait maintenant, elle échapperait à ses filets pour toujours. Et puis une fille en détresse, ça acceptait toujours plus facilement les câlins, non ?

Le châtain grimaça en voyant les escaliers de la tour ouest devant lui et retint un soupir en voyant la Gryffondor les monter rapidement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles ? Pourquoi, dans ce genre de situation, elle ne pleurerait pas tout simplement, et accepterait encore plus simplement sa présence et un possible rapprochement ? Puis il se dit que ce genre de fille n'était pas du tout intéressant et décida que Lily en valait quand même la peine.

- Attends-moi, grommela-t-il en essayant de la rattraper.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Nott.

- Menteuse.

Lily ne chercha pas à le contredire, ni à l'empêcher de la suivre. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, ce n'était pas son problème.

Le sommet fut atteint au bout de quelques minutes et la jeune fille repoussa la trappe pour monter les dernières marches. La pièce était dans un sale état. De la poussière volait encore et plusieurs objets étaient éparpillés au sol. Une sacoche, une table…

Elle se rapprocha du centre de la pièce et repéra un cercle aux dessins compliqués. Inoffensif maintenant qu'il avait englouti ses frères. Un peu plus loin, elle repéra la sacoche de Rigel. Celle qui ne le quittait jamais, et qui gardait ses petits secrets. Lily le récupéra et fit tomber tout ce qu'elle contenait. Peut-être y aurait-il un moyen pour les faire rentrer plus vite ? Rigel n'était pas assez stupide pour élaborer un plan et ne pas trouver une issue de secours au cas où il y aurait un soucis. Comme rester prisonnier du temps.

Le carnet du blond tomba au sol. Puis un stylo-Bic, merveilleuse invention des Moldus, un portefeuille, quelques Chocogrenouilles, une gourmette frappée du « _PM_ » des Potter-Malfoy, une sorte de pelote de fil brillant. Et une feuille volante recouverte de l'écriture de son petit frère.

Elle s'accroupit pour la récupérer et commença à la lire. Avant de retenir son souffle, et de verser des larmes amères.

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Valentin s'était rapproché d'elle en la voyant, immobile.

- Fous-moi la paix pour une fois, souffla-t-elle en serrant la liste qu'avait fait Rigel avant de partir. Juste, pour ce soir, fous-moi la paix…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais elle ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace avant de lâcher la bride à ses larmes.

- _Rigel_, pensa-t-elle, _pourquoi avoir gardé tout ça pour toi__…__ pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt__…_

Elle sentit très faiblement des bras l'encercler et continua de pleurer.

Sur la disparition de ses frères, sur sa famille si désunie, sur tellement de choses…

Ce fut bien plus tard, après avoir utilisé Valentin comme un mouchoir géant, qu'elle s'endormie d'épuisement contre lui, la liste de Rigel entre les mains.

Le Serpentard se permit de la lire et poussa un soupir en serrant un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui. Dormir dans une tour empoussiérée n'était pas dans ses projets mais il ne pouvait pas la réveiller alors qu'elle était blottie contre lui ! Alors il s'adossa un peu mieux contre le mur et tenta de dormir, le nez dans le cou de Lily.

_Liste de choses à faire quand on sera là-bas:_

_- Regarder en quelle année on a atterri et le cours du Gallion_

_- Voir avec qui James et les autres vont finir et ce qu__'__ils deviennent_

_- Voir ce que je deviens plus tard_

_- __**VOIR SI LES PARENTS SONT TOUJOURS ENSEMBLE**_

…

Ce qui réveilla Lily le lendemain, ce fut le tonnerre. Puis les douleurs partout dans son corps qu'avait entraîné sa position en s'endormant.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle dormait assise, par terre, dans un lieu avec plein de courant d'air.

Puis elle se demanda ce qui la chatouillait dans le cou depuis son réveil. Et pourquoi Nott la serrait dans ses bras.

Pourquoi Nott la SERRAIT dans ses BRAS ?

En rougissant furieusement, elle le repoussa et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Pendant que Nott grognait de douleur dans son coin, elle lança un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle et tout lui revint.

James, Rigel et les jumeaux avaient disparu quelque part dans le passé. Et elle avait découvert l'ambition principale de son frère qui les avait entraînés dans cette bouse de Dragon.

- Mince, quelle heure est-il ? S'inquiéta Lily en relevant sa manche.

Sept heures.

Est-ce que Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés ? Et surtout, est-ce que ses pères avaient vu le message ?

Elle sursauta quand un poids lui tomba dans le dos.

- Lil's… j'ai mal partout, gémit Valentin en frottant son visage dans les cheveux auburn de la Gryffondor.

- Nott, mais c'est quoi ce comportement ? S'horrifia-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

- Hum…

Mais le garçon ne voulait pas la lâcher. Pire: il la serrait dans ses bras comme une espèce de nounours.

- Nott, murmura Lily au bout de quelques secondes. Ne me dis pas que tu es du genre… câlin le matin ?

Un soupir lui répondit et cela fut suffisant pour la faire réagir.

Pendant les vacances d'été, son père Harry l'avait inscrite à des cours d'auto-défense, non voulus mais utiles. C'était James qui avait supplié qu'on lui fasse apprendre quelques bases au cas où des pervers ou des malades mentaux voudraient s'en prendre à elle. La Gryffondor avait trouvé cela totalement déraisonné et illogique mais elle était la seule fille de la famille, et cela avait suffi à ce que son père accepte la requête de l'aîné.

Lily se permit donc de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris pendant les deux mois de vacances et Valentin Nott se retrouva au sol, le souffle coupé, bien réveillé.

- C'est pas parce que James n'est pas là que tu peux être encore plus chiant que d'habitude, fit-elle avec un sourire supérieur. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon.

Valentin ferma les yeux quand elle s'éloigna de lui et laissa un faible sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres quand il entendit un « _Merci pour hier soir _», puis des pas qui allaient decrescendo. Pouvait-il prendre ce qu'il s'était passé comme un accord pour la séduire ?

…

Hermione et Ron Weasley arrivèrent à Poudlard sur les coups de huit heures du matin, un peu paniqués, perdus.

Leur ancienne directrice de maison leur avait envoyés un message leur demandant de venir à Poudlard au plus vite, car cela concernait Hugo, leur fils. Alors ils étaient là tous les deux, dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, s'attendant à ils ne savaient trop quoi, jusqu'à ce que des coups soient frappés à la porte et que leur fille aînée, Rose, et Lily Potter-Malfoy se présentent devant eux.

- Bonjour Ron, bonjour Hermione, salua la Gryffondor avec un faible sourire.

- Bonjour maman, bonjour papa, rajouta leur fille, l'instant de surprise passé.

- Rose, Lily, que faites-vous là ? Demanda la jeune femme en se levant pour les embrasser.

- Elles sont autant concernées que vous, intervint la directrice en faisant apparaître deux autres chaises.

- Harry et Draco ne sont pas là, remarqua Lily avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Commençons sans eux, vous devez comprendre ce qu'il se passe et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

McGonagall observa le couple Weasley et se dit que la matinée allait être longue…

…

- Donc, résuma Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Vous me dites que mon fils se trouve actuellement dans le passé, avec les fils d'Harry. Et qu'on ne peut rien faire.

Hochement de tête positif.

- C'est une blague, professeur ? Trembla Ron en serrant les poings.

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais, tenta à nouveau le rouquin. C'est impossible de retourner dans le temps ! Ou en tout cas, de remonter autant d'années ! Et si Hugo est dans le passé, comment ça se fait qu'on ne se rappelle de rien ? On devrait avoir quelques souvenirs quand même ! Un garçon qui débarque du futur, ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu !

- Il avait été convenu que les garçons restent dans la tour ouest pendant leur séjour, réexpliqua calmement la directrice. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le moyen de rentrer chez eux.

- Et quand vont-ils renter ? Demanda Rose, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le récit.

- Dans une semaine.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, réattaqua Ron. Si vous savez quand ils vont revenir, vous devriez aussi savoir comment accélérer la chose !

- Il avait été convenu que les garçons trouvent la solution par eux-mêmes, s'excusa McGonagall. Nous leur apportions toute l'aide nécessaire, mais toucher au futur ou essayer de le connaître était trop dangereux. Le professeur Flitwick, Chourave, Madame Pomfresh et moi-même avons scellé cette histoire d'un Serment Inviolable qui nous interdisait d'en parler, pendant ces dernières années. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont dans le passé, le Serment est nul et il était de mon devoir de vous expliquer pourquoi votre fils n'était plus à Poudlard, à notre époque.

Ron ne voulait pas assimiler. Et même Hermione, qui avait passée une année entière à jongler entre les cours et le Retourneur de temps, avait du mal à accepter que son fils, son bébé, était quelque part dans son passé à elle, et qu'il n'avait pas encore trouver le moyen de rentrer.

- Et tout ça, c'est de la faute de Rigel, accusa le rouquin en crispant sa mâchoire de colère.

- Ron !

- C'est lui qui est responsable, non ? C'est lui qui a décidé d'embarquer Hugo dans toutes ses expériences dangereuses ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de la fois où on a retrouvé Hugo dans le salon, totalement saoul ?

- Chéri, ce n'était pas de la faute de Rigel, défendit Hermione. Hugo s'est trompé de verre et a pris le Whisky-Coca de Teddy.

Bon, pour l'exemple, il pouvait repasser, mais il se rappelait de toutes les fois où son fils était rentré à la maison, de la suie dans les cheveux, ou des marques noirs sur le visage, ou des déchirures sur ses vêtements ! Et à chaque fois, ça arrivait quand il allait voir Rigel !

- Que devons-nous faire ? Soupira finalement Ron.

- Rien.

- Merlin, grommela-t-il. Et toi Lily, que vas-tu faire ? Je me demande ce que pensent Harry et Draco.

- Ça ne doit pas les intéresser plus que ça, répondit la jeune fille avec un air crispé.

- Tu rigoles ? S'écria Ron. À part toi, tous les autres ont disparu ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, si James ne t'avait pas empêché d'y aller, toi aussi tu serais là-bas !

Mais il dut comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin en voyant la mine abattue de la Gryffondor.

- J'ai envoyé Harry en mission la veille, déclara-t-il. Mais je pense que je peux le faire rapatrier d'ici cet après-midi.

- Le travail est plus important pour lui.

- Mais non ! Entre son travail et ses enfants, le choix est rapidement fait. Et puis je suis son supérieur, alors il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de m'obéir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vais chercher Draco dans ce cas, rajouta Hermione en prenant Lily dans ses bras. Ça va aller.

Mais ça n'irait pas. Elle le savait. Harry et Draco étaient plongés dans leur travail depuis bien trop longtemps, ils ne savaient plus trop comment se comporter avec leurs propres enfants et c'était pire quand ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. C'était bien pire…

- Ça va aller, répéta Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Tenez nous au courant du retour de Hugo. Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté. Viens Rose, je voudrais te parler.

Minerva McGonagall hocha de la tête et sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il ne manquait plus que le couple Potter-Malfoy, et elle espérait qu'ils réagissent aussi bien que les Weasley.

- Professeur, fit la voix de la jeune Gryffondor. Je doute que mes parents viennent. Même si Ron et Hermione disent le contraire. Je vais aussi faire des recherches de mon côté.

- Miss Potter-Malfoy, vous ne serez pas exempté de cours.

- Nous sommes samedi, professeur. Et puis vous ne m'avez pas donné l'insigne de préfète pour rien. Je saurais géré.

Lily sortit du bureau et décida de retourner à la tour ouest. Elle y avait laissé la sacoche de Rigel.

…

- Lil's ?

Tout son corps se tendit. Avant de se rendre compte _qu__'__il_ était accompagné et donc, qu'il n'y aurait aucun soucis.

- Samuel, Louis.

Les deux Serpentards lui faisaient face, tous deux un énorme sourire sur le visage. Qu'ils perdirent en voyant la tête que faisait la jeune fille.

- On dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit, fit remarquer Louis avec une grimace.

- Et tu as l'air préoccupé, rajouter Samuel en s'approchant un peu d'elle. Un soucis ? C'est James ? _Nott_ ?

- Si on retrouve James, on le bute ! S'exclama Louis avec un sourire mauvais. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, d'ailleurs ? Quand on s'est réveillé ce matin, il n'était plus là. Nott non plus d'ailleurs.

La Gryffondor réalisa brusquement que la directrice n'avait pas abordé ce sujet. Comment expliquer à Poudlard qu'il manquait cinq élèves, et pas n'importe lesquels ? Et surtout, trouver une excuse plausible pour les proches ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier.

- Il doit se cacher pour ne pas donner les lettres d'excuses, ricana Louis. Mais je les ai récupérées. Alors il n'aura pas d'excuses face à Sodbury et Didot. Ni à toi d'ailleurs.

Le rouquin farfouilla dans son sac avant de lui tendre plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin.

- Tiens, fit-il. Il y en a trois. Une de moi, de Sam et de James. On a décidé que chacun donnerait les lettres à une fille et je suis tombé sur toi. Désolé encore hein, je viens de me rendre compte que ça avait été trop débile de vous faire ce coup-là.

Puis Louis entraîna son cousin derrière lui, pendant que Lily fixait les rouleaux de parchemin d'un œil vide.

Cette histoire avait l'air de dater alors qu'elle ne s'était passée que la veille…

En soupirant pour la énième fois, elle se dirigea vers la tour ouest, sans remarquer qu'on la fixait avec insistance, avec amour et… un brin de perversité.

…

Rien n'avait bougé depuis le matin. Comme quoi, Nott était parti juste après elle, sans chercher à s'éterniser.

Elle récupéra la sacoche de Rigel et ramassa tout ce qu'elle en avait fait tomber. Un pincement au cœur en détaillant la gourmette de son frère, qu'elle avait, elle, sous forme de pendentif, un froncement de sourcils en feuilletant le carnet rempli de chiffres et de schémas incompréhensibles, un léger sourire amusé face aux Chocogrenouilles.

Lily fit le tour de la pièce, redessinant le cercle des yeux, ramassant au sol une cape qu'elle reconnut comme la Cape d'Invisibilité de son père, que James avait piqué dans son armoire en entrant en Première Année. Elle ne l'avait pas repérée la veille.

Mais ce qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite, qui lui fit revivre un faible espoir, ce fut le bout de carte qu'elle voyait, caché sous le battant de la trappe. Était-ce… la Carde du Maraudeur ? Celle que James avait dans les mains quand ils s'étaient précipités là, la veille au soir ?

Elle referma la trappe, afin d'avoir accès à l'objet et sa tête bourdonna. C'était bien la Carte. Et Merlin, James n'avait pas prononcé la formule pour tout effacer puisqu'elle continuait à montrer les points minuscules des élèves se promenant dans le château, dans le parc…

Elle le ramassa et se retrouva, dans la tour ouest. Un coup d'œil au bureau directorial montra que McGonagall n'avait pas bougé. Il y avait aussi Christine… Samuel et Louis… Rose… Nott… mais pas de James. Ni de Rigel. Et encore moins d'Albus ou de Caleb.

Ils étaient nulle part.

Une goutte tomba sur la Carte. Puis une autre.

Ni dans leur dortoir, ni dans les couloirs.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était la seule de la famille à être restée. Elle était la seule Potter-Malfoy présente dans ce château. Et pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, elle se dit qu'elle voulait revoir son enquiquineur de grand-frère la défendre, revoir Rigel faire des expériences bizarres avec Hugo, et revoir les deux jumeaux se prendre la tête pour un rien.

- Mince, renifla-t-elle. Ne me laissez pas toute seule…

Le bruit de papier roulé l'interpella. À ses pieds, les lettres d'excuses que Louis lui avait remis tout à l'heure.

En s'accroupissant, elle en récupéra une et reconnut l'écriture de James.

Elle se dit vaguement qu'il avait dû mettre plein de bêtises et d'excuses faussement plates pour remplir les lignes. Et elle avait bien raison. Sauf qu'elle connaissait son frère. Et qu'ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, quand ils étaient petits. Alors elle comprit immédiatement que sous cette couche d'hypocrisie, se cachait sa vraie lettre d'excuse. En tirant sa baguette de la manche, elle lança un simple _finite_ et le gribouillis changea.

_Lil__'__s,_

_Je sais que tu es furieuse contre moi et je sais aussi que tu vas avoir du mal à me pardonner. Pourtant, je ne m__'__excuserais pas. Tu me connais, je ne laisserais jamais personne voir le corps de ma sœur, même à moitié dénudé. L__'__idée venait de Sam et je n__'__étais pas très chaud pour le suivre, surtout, en sachant que tu étais de la partie. Mais j__'__ai accepté. Parce que Louis et Sam sont de gros pervers et que même si je les considère comme des frères, j__'__accepterais jamais que l__'__un ou l__'__autre te voient en train de te déshabiller. Rien que d__'__y penser, ça m__'__énerve._

_J__'__ai tout de suite repérer ta cabine et j__'__ai fait exprès de leur faire croire que c__'__était celui de Christine. J__'__ai dû t__'__effrayer comme pas possible__…__ pourtant, quand on était petit, on prenait nos bains en commun ! Et on dormait ensemble, avant que tu ais tes règles. Alors pourquoi avoir fait ta Gryffondor enragée ? Je ne te comprends pas._

_Bon, dans tous les cas, je ne m__'__excuse pas, même si McGonagall nous met à la torture depuis deux bonnes heures pour que je le fasse._

_Jay_

…

- Espèce de crétin, murmura Lily en essuyant ses larmes.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry souffla un bon coup en arrivant devant les grilles de Poudlard. Et une vague de nostalgie le prit à la gorge.

Tellement de souvenirs y étaient restés. Tellement de sourire et de fous rire, tellement de colère et de tristesse aussi. Tellement de morts. Il n'était pas revenu dans cette école depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, vingt-quatre ans plus tôt, et même quand ses fils faisaient une énorme bêtise, il ne faisait pas le chemin, demandant simplement un compte-rendu à McGonagall afin de leur remonter les bretelles quand ils rentraient à la maison pendant les vacances.

Le Gardien des clés arriva pour lui ouvrir, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Hagrid. Qui était parti avec son demi-frère, Graup, afin de faire le tour du monde, paraît-il, et dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis plus d'un an.

- La directrice vous attend, annonça l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, une pipe entre les lèvres.

- Merci, fit le brun en s'éloignant de la fumée recrachée.

- Vous connaissez le chemin ?

- Oui, merci.

Et l'Auror s'éloigna rapidement, pressé d'en finir.

Il était en pleine mission quand l'ordre était tombé. Il devait revenir au bercail, quelqu'un d'autre le remplacerait. Signé le Directeur en chef du bureau des Aurors, Ronald Weasley.

Sur le coup, il avait été très surpris. Rapatrié l'après-midi même, il n'avait eu que le temps de prendre une douche avant que son supérieur débarque chez lui et l'envoie à Poudlard.

Un soucis avec ses enfants apparemment. Draco était prévenu aussi.

Harry s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi on le virait d'une mission importante pour ses gosses. Après tout, ils faisaient des bêtises tout le temps. James comme Rigel. Il avait l'habitude, et la directrice savait quoi faire dans ces moment-là. Mais Ron n'avait rien voulu savoir et l'avait poussé hors de chez lui, l'obligeant à transplaner devant l'école.

Le brun regarda la gargouille et soupira. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe !

- Jamais à l'heure, grommela la statue.

- Euh… je suis attendu par la directrice, tenta malgré tout Harry.

- Oui oui, je sais.

Puis un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement comme un escalator apparut derrière elle et le brun grimpa dessus. Il arrivait bientôt au bureau quand des éclats de voix traversèrent la porte.

En fronçant les sourcils, il reconnut celle de son mari, Draco, qui était en fait, le seul à vociférer. Il frappa à la porte et le silence s'installa de l'autre côté du battant avant que des pas précipités se rapprochent et Harry fit face à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis des dizaines d'années. Grand, blond, le visage pointu, le regard furieux, Draco Malfoy faisait peur à voir à cet instant.

- Ah ! S'écria moqueusement le blond en le dévisageant. Moi qui pensais que le grand Auror Potter-Malfoy ne se manifesterait pas aujourd'hui !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Attaqua Harry en gardant les sourcils froncés.

- Moi ? Rien ! Je viens d'apprendre que nos enfants, tu sais, ce que tu voulais tant, ont disparu quelque part dans le passé et qu'il n'y a pas moyen de les faire revenir !

- Quoi ?

- Mais si tu étais arrivé plus tôt, c'est sûr qu'on n'aurait pas à répéter et qu'on essaierait de trouver une solution !

- Draco, t'es chiant là. Je viens à peine de rentrer d'une mission !

- Oui excuse-moi, une mission ! Dangereuse ? Comme tu les aimes ? Oui, je suppose que ça doit être ça. Tu as dû trouver ça plus intéressant que la disparition de…

- Monsieur Malfoy… Potter, intervint Minerva en haussant la voix, je pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'assimile ? Cracha Draco en s'en prenant à elle. Vous venez de m'annoncer que mes gosses étaient _perdus_ ! Disparus ! Ils sont livrés à eux-mêmes dans une époque qui n'est pas le leur ! Merlin, s'ils tombaient en pleine guerre…

- Ils sont arrivés en fin 1998, le coupa la directrice. Je viens de vous le dire. Ils ne risquent aucun danger.

- Sauf celui de ne pas rentrer dans notre présent !

- Attendez une seconde ! S'exclama Harry en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Professeur, vous dites que nos enfants, les garçons, et Lily, ont remonté le temps ?

- Lily aussi ? Demanda le blond en se rapprochant du bureau directorial.

- Non, votre fille est restée ici. Hugo Weasley fait parti de ceux qui sont dans le passé.

- Le fils de Ron et d'Hermione est dans le passé ? Répéta Harry, dont la tête commençait à bourdonner furieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rigel a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et a décidé de jouer avec le feu, expliqua Draco à la manière des Moldus. Sauf que ça lui a explosé dans la figure et ils ont tous disparu. Sous les yeux de la directrice !

- Mais…

Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Ses fils, et celui de Ron et d'Hermione, se trouvaient dans le passé ? À cause de Rigel ?

- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de les ramener ? Murmura le brun en fixant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Comme je l'ai dit à votre mari plus tôt, déclara calmement McGonagall, ils ont toutes les ressources nécessaires à leur disposition pour pouvoir rentrer dans notre présent. Nous étions quatre à connaître ce secret et nous l'avons scellé sous un Serment Inviolable.

- Mais comment vous pouvez être aussi sûr de leur retour, hésita Harry en s'installant dans un des fauteuils.

- C'est elle qui les a reçus, grommela Draco en se massant le front. Elle l'a dit, ils sont arrivés après la guerre, et après la guerre, c'est elle qui est devenue directrice de Poudlard. Merde, mais pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir sur eux ? Des visiteurs du futur, ça ne passe pas inaperçu !

- Ils ont passé tout leur séjour dans la tour ouest du château.

- Comme des prisonniers en plus ! S'exclama le blond. Vous savez ce que vous encourrez pour avoir perdu cinq enfants ? Qui étaient sous votre responsabilité ? Et surtout, alors que vous saviez tout ?

- Draco, ce n'est pas le moment de recracher ton Code Pénal. Et puis on n'est pas dans le monde moldu, ça sera pas pareil.

- Excuse-moi si je _recrache_ mon Code Pénal, comme tu dis, mais j'allais entamer un procès quand Hermione a débarqué pour me dire que les enfants avaient des problèmes et que je devais immédiatement aller à Poudlard.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris que t'étais sur les nerfs ! T'as fini ?

- Comment tu peux prendre ça aussi légèrement ? Hurla le blond. Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que tes enfants n'existent plus dans ce présent ? Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner en fait, tu préfères de loin tes missions dangereuses à ta famille !

- Moi ? Moi je préfère mes missions dangereuses à ma famille ? Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui suis plongé dans mes dossiers nuit et jour ! Ce n'est pas moi qui laisse les enfants faire leurs bêtises comme bon leur semble ! Ce n'est pas moi non plus qui ai laissé Rigel faire exploser la moitié de la maison !

- Tu vas pas me balancer cette histoire vieille de six ans ! Et si t'es pas content d'avoir ce gosse, t'avais qu'à ne pas m'engrosser !

- SUFFIT !

Le couple continuait de se lancer des regards haineux, pendant que McGonagall se sentait profondément gênée par tout ce qu'elle entendait. Merlin, ce couple pourtant si amoureux, si heureux qu'elle avait vu à leur mariage avait disparu pour laisser place à deux hommes amers ! Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ?

- Quelqu'un se trouve derrière la porte, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant le battant de bois d'un coup de baguette.

Et effectivement, une jeune fille de quinze ans, au cheveux auburn, pâle comme la mort, se tenait maintenant devant eux, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Lily, soufflèrent les deux hommes en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, les arrêta la Gryffondor en se reculant imperceptiblement. Vous avez pourtant beaucoup de travail, et vous ne vous déplacez jamais quand vous êtes convoqués. Ron et Hermione ont dû bien faire leur travail.

Le couple se lança un regard gêné, ne sachant comment réagir.

- Professeur, continua Lily en contournant ses pères. J'ai trouvé le carnet de Rigel dans la tour ouest. Je suppose qu'il contient énormément d'informations pour les faire revenir à notre époque. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de décoder tout son charabia.

- Alors laissez ça de côté, et allez vous reposer, déclara la directrice en la fixant dans les yeux. Vous n'avez pas bu la Potion que j'ai fait laisser à votre chevet, je suppose.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je m'inquiète, tout simplement. Et aussi, ça m'est venu à l'esprit tout à l'heure, mais que dois-je dire aux autres au sujet de la disparition de mes frères ? Je ne peux pas leur annoncer qu'ils sont dans le passé, ça serait bien trop étrange.

- Dites-leur tout simplement que leurs parents sont venus les chercher et qu'ils reviendront dans quelques semaines, proposa la directrice après avoir lancé un coup d'œil au couple Potter-Malfoy. Ça serait tout à fait plausible.

Lily hocha de la tête et prit congé.

- Lil's, tenta Harry.

- J'ai des choses à faire, déclara faiblement sa fille. Peut-être que vous regrettez la naissance de chacun d'entre nous, mais moi, je tiens à eux et je ferais tout pour qu'ils rentrent le plus vite possible.

Puis elle referma la porte sur elle, laissant ses deux pères, coupables.

- Désolé, soupira Harry en se passant une main sur le visage. J'ai été trop loin.

- Hum, moi aussi.

Mais Minerva voyait pertinemment que cette _réconciliation_ n'était pas sincère. Les deux hommes ne se regardaient pas et cela relevait plus de l'automatisme qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas la nouvelle de leurs enfants dans le passé qui provoquait cette réaction violente entre eux, ça avait l'air ancien. Beaucoup plus ancien. Comme s'ils avaient eu besoin d'un déclencheur, si minime soit-il, pour se reprocher tous les maux du monde.

- Je vais rentrer, murmura le brun en amorçant un premier pas. Je pense… que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça.

- Je serais à votre écoute, si besoin est, ajouta la directrice en levant de son fauteuil.

- Je te suis, se décida Draco. Nous n'avons rien à faire là et je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute.

L'Auror hocha de la tête et le couple sortit de son bureau.

Minerva se demanda vaguement si Lily et les autres enfants Potter-Malfoy subissaient cette étrange pression au quotidien, quand ils étaient chez eux.

* * *

_**Non corrigée, vous avez dû vous en doutez. J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'abandonner parce que je fais traîner les choses, je serais triste sinon (en plus de finir boucher et malade à cause de mon rhume)**_

_**à la semaine prochaine**_

_**EliH**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nous revoilà pour ce dernier chapitre explicatif (qui a dit que j'avais dit trois... ) et la semaine prochaine ( promis ! ) vous aurez droit à la vraie rencontre Harry, enfants et Draco. (Même si au départ, il n'avait rien à faire là ).**_

_**Je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure, et j'espère réussir à maintenir le postage une fois par semaine. (presque fini le chapitre 6 ! )**_

_**ps: est-ce que j'ai répondu à tout le monde ?**_

* * *

La première chose que James ressentit en se réveillant, ce fut le dallage contre sa joue.

La première chose que James entendit en se réveillant, ce fut les hurlements paniqués de son frère, Albus.

La première chose que James fit en se réveillant, ce fut de retomber dans l'inconscience.

…

Le deuxième réveil fut le bon. Son corps n'était que douleur, sa tête lui lançait atrocement et il lui était donc impossible de faire autre chose que gémir.

Il n'était plus sur le sol, joue contre dallage, et il se dit que c'était déjà bien. Puis il se demanda où il était. Et ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un coup d'œil lui montra qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Bien. Ou pas.

Il n'était pas le seul cloué dans un lit. Hum… bien ou pas ?

Il faisait encore nuit-noir et il entendait parfaitement des voix discutées pas très loin de lui.

S'il gémissait un peu plus fort, est-ce que Pomfresh le prendrait comme un signe qu'il était réveillé et soufrait beaucoup ? Ou bien le prendrait-elle pour un gros pervers qui rêve de choses cochonnes ?

Mais avant qu'il se décide sur la marche à suivre, les voix se turent et des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de son lit. Puis Pomfresh vérifia sa tension sans lui laisser le temps de reconnaître les autres silhouettes devant lui et mit un gobelet entre ses mains, avec ordre de ne laisser aucune goutte. En grimaçant - la vieille infirmière était connue pour ses remèdes répugnants - il avala tout d'un trait et retint un haut-le-cœur. Mais la douleur s'effaça rapidement, faisant soupirer de bien-être le brun.

- Vous allez mieux ? Demanda McGonagall, qu'il venait de remarquer.

- Hum… oui, merci, professeur.

- Alors maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, et ce que vous faisiez dans la tour ouest.

Il pouvait essayer de répondre à la deuxième question. Mais la première ?

- Professeur McGonagall, commença James, ne cherchant même pas à mettre son masque de petit Premier de la Classe. Je sais que vous ne me portez pas beaucoup dans votre cœur après notre dernière… bêtise. Mais me demander mon nom alors que vous le connaissez depuis sept ans… je dois avouer que c'est assez vexant.

Pomfresh avait allumé une lampe près de son chevet et il pouvait maintenant voir les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave en arrière-plan. Ils avaient l'air intrigué et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

- Jeune homme, répliqua sèchement la directrice après un moment de flottement, je ne me vois pas vous poser cette question si elle n'était pas nécessaire.

James fronça les sourcils. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, devant la mine sérieuse de ses professeurs, il obéit.

- James Potter…

- Je le savais, s'écria Flitwick avec un tremolo dans la voix. Il est revenu du passé !

- … Malfoy.

Hoquet de surprise, écarquillement de yeux. Eh bien quoi ?

- Professeur ?

McGonagall semblait plus pâle sous la lumière de la lampe.

- Malfoy ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je me nomme bien James Potter-Malfoy. Un souci ?

Chourave, McGonagall et Pomfresh échangèrent un regard pendant que le petit professeur de Sortilèges s'éloignait pour digérer l'information.

- Qui sont les autres garçons qui étaient avec vous ? Reprit la directrice.

Elle était vraiment bizarre ce soir. Pourtant, il répondit, se remémorant les noms qu'il avait vu sur la Carte du Maraudeur avant de grimper à la tour ouest.

- Rigel, qui est blond, est mon petit frère de treize ans, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. Le roux, c'est Hugo Weasley, même âge. Les jumeaux sont aussi mes frères. Albus et Caleb qui ont onze ans.

James tourna la tête vers le fond de l'infirmerie, où Flitwick s'était mis à faire de l'hyperventilation.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien ? Demanda le brun après avoir regardé tour à tour des adultes. Vous avez perdu la mémoire ? Ou vous le faites exprès pour me faire marcher ?

Il était très familier, et il le savait. Mais quand il était nerveux, il se mettait à parler très mal, et avec n'importe qui. Professeur ou parent. En ce moment, ça pouvait encore passer. Il reconnaissait leurs visages et il était toujours à Poudlard. Entier.

Entier…

- Professeur, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda soudainement James en fronçant les sourcils.

Pomfresh lui lança un regard de travers mais garda le silence. McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, sentant qu'il était perdu.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ah…

- Le bureau directorial possède un plan de sécurité qui vérifie toutes les minutes qu'il n'y a pas de débordements de magie quelque part dans le château. Et ce soir, il s'est mis à clignoter de manière inquiétante au niveau de la tour ouest. Le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick ont entendu une déflagration et m'ont rejointe. Je doute que nos élèves aient entendu quoique ce soit, leurs dortoirs sont assez éloignés de cette partie du château. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés au sommet, nous vous avons trouvés tous les cinq, évanouis.

- Je suis désolé si nous avons causé des dégâts, soupira James en maudissant Rigel de le faire entrer dans son rôle de grand frère responsable maintenant. Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis arrivé au sommet de la tour pour arrêter mes frères en laissant Lily…

Son cœur se mit à battre d'un rythme effréné. Où était sa petite sœur ?

Sa tête tourna à droite, mais il n'y avait qu'un mur. À gauche, il y avait Hugo qui dormait profondément. Il tendit un peu le cou, mais il n'y avait que trois lits occupés de plus, en face de lui. Inconsciemment, il se sentit rassuré. Lily n'avait pas subi de dommages.

- Lily ?

James tourna la tête vers Chourave qui avait posé la question.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas d'elle non plus ? Soupira-t-il en haussant un sourcil. C'est ma sœur. Elle a quinze ans et c'est une préfète de Gryffondor. Elle me suivait dans les escaliers de la tour quand je lui ai demandée de rester à l'écart pour voir ce que nos frères trafiquaient. Je suppose que j'ai bien fait, puisque je ne la vois pas.

…

Minerva observa le jeune homme sur le lit, qui la regardait effrontément. Merlin qu'il lui faisait penser à James Potter pendant ses années scolaires. Même cheveux épais, même visage, même regard. Mais ce n'était pas lui. James Potter était mort depuis dix-sept ans. Alors qui était vraiment ce garçon qui se prétendait autant Potter que Malfoy ?

- Est-ce que vous l'avez vu dans les escaliers ? Demanda le garçon.

- Il n'y avait personne.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

- Monsieur Potter… Malfoy, reprit la directrice en détaillant le visage de son vis-à-vis. Qui sont vos parents ?

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Non, vous ne plaisantez jamais.

Elle se retint de répliquer.

- Harry Potter.

Jusque là, d'accord.

- Draco Malfoy.

Julius poussa un nouveau glapissement du fond de la pièce et elle-même ferma les yeux, pour cacher son choc. Elle qui avait fortement imaginé une parente des Malfoy, quelque part…

- Monsieur Potter… Malfoy, intervint Pomona en s'approchant du lit. Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?

Elle posait la question qui pourrait tout éclairer.

- A Poudlard ? Demanda sarcastiquement le brun.

Son attitude commençait à lui déplaire sincèrement…

- Je parlais de l'époque, jeune homme.

- Nous sommes début novembre… le deuxième match de Quidditch commence dans moins d'un mois avec Serpentard contre Gryffondor et… qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir de plus ? Que Serpentard va gagner avant que je sorte de cette école ?

Merlin, ce gamin était à Serpentard.

- Nous sommes en 1998, déclara Pomona avec un air agacé. Votre raisonnement est donc illogique puisque Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont dix-huit ans et se trouvent encore à Poudlard. Et vous avez l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'eux alors c'est encore plus irréalisable.

- Sauf si nous avons remonté dans le passé, au lieu du futur.

C'était une voix assez faible, mais qui venait d'un des lits en face de James. En ignorant le brun qui se redressait contre son oreiller, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, Minerva s'approcha du seul blond du groupe. Rigel, si elle ne se trompait pas.

Le garçon de treize ans avait des cheveux indomptables et des yeux rêveurs. Mais son visage pointu et la couleur de ses yeux comme de ses cheveux montraient parfaitement de qui il descendait.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Le pria-t-elle.

Mais il l'ignora, marmonnant dans sa barbe, ses mains semblant cherchées quelque chose.

- Où est mon carnet, murmura le garçon. Mince, toutes mes informations sont dedans… Non… comment j'ai pu faire une erreur pareille et le laisser dans notre présent… et comment on peut être dans le passé alors que c'était le futur, mon but ?

Minerva comprit qu'elle avait devant elle le responsable de ses prochaines nuits blanches.

- Monsieur Malfoy… Potter, le coupa-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Que s'est-il passé ? Expliquez-vous depuis le début, s'il vous plaît.

Rigel la dévisagea avant de baisser les yeux, coupable.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura-t-il. L'incantation est la bonne. La puissance des jumeaux était suffisante et l'alignement des planètes, parfait. Nous devions aller dans le futur… pas remonter le passé de… vingt-cinq ans.

- QUOI ?

James avait hurlé en entendant l'explication de son petit frère, et s'il n'avait pas été retenu par Pompom, le brun serait tombé de son lit, en essayant d'en sortir.

- Rigel, souffla le Serpentard en voyant le rouquin du lit d'à côté remuer. J'espère que c'est une blague.

- T'as pas remarqué que les profs ont l'air plus jeunes ? Répliqua le blond en se mordant le pouce. Et le calendrier posé sur ta table de nuit ? Je ne vois pas qui pourrait faire une blague pareille.

Pendant que le brun vérifiait ce que lui disait son frère, McGonagall le pria de développer. Merlin, si ce qu'il disait était vrai, ils vivaient de très, très gros problèmes.

- Pourquoi on est dans le passé, grognait Rigel en malmenant ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui a foiré…

Il se tourna brusquement vers son aîné, qui poussait un juron en voyant que les faits étaient réels, après avoir détaillé Flitwick qui s'était rapproché de lui.

- C'est de ta faute, murmura le blond en fixant ses yeux gris sur son frère. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, on serait dans le futur ! Pourquoi t'as débarqué, hein ?

- Quoi ? Tu m'accuses alors que c'est toi qui as fait cette connerie monumentale ? On n'est plus chez nous, merde ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que c'est ma faute ?

- J'avais tout prévu ! Ça faisait des années que je rêvais d'aller dans le futur et toi, tu fais tout foirer en nous balançant dans le passé !

- Mais t'es sérieux, là ? Tu t'entends parler ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est venir voir ce que vous foutiez dans la tour ! Tu imagines ce que les parents auraient fait s'ils avaient découvert que vous vous étiez blessés alors que vous êtes sous ma garde ?

- Mais arrêtes ! Les parents s'en foutent de nous ! S'ils t'ont dit ça, c'est pour le principe ! T'es pas obligé de nous surveiller à tout bout de champ ! Tout se serait bien passé si on était arrivé dans le futur ! J'avais la solution pour rentrer dans notre présent ! Mais on est dans le passé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant ? Tout est de ta faute !

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas comment rentrer à la maison ?

Le silence se fit total dans l'infirmerie. James le fixait avec un air mi-furieux, mi-perdu, pendant que Rigel se pinçait les lèvres de frustration.

- On est dans le passé. Alors non.

- Putain de merde…

James retourna se coucher et ne bougea plus.

Minerva demanda une potion de sommeil pour les deux garçons à Pomfresh et se tourna vers le blond.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez ce soir, déclara-t-elle fermement, alors qu'elle tremblait intérieurement. D'ici quelques heures, quand vous vous réveillerez, nous aviserons.

Rigel hocha de la tête, à nouveau dans ses pensées, avant de boire la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, professeur, murmura-t-il en s'endormant.

**OoooooOoooooO**

James se réveilla le lendemain, extrêmement bien. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni où il était, mais ça lui disait bien de rester dans son lit et de ne plus en sortir.

Sauf que ses souvenirs lui revinrent assez brusquement et il se redressa en détaillant son environnement.

Infirmerie de Poudlard. 1998.

- Putain de merde, souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Oh putain de bon Dieu de merde ! Oh merde de merde de merde ! Putain de…

- On a compris, déclara une voix lasse dans le lit d'à côté. On est dans le caca d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou et je suis sûr que nos parents vont nous tuer puis nous enterrer quand on rentrera à la maison.

Le brun tourna la tête vers Hugo Weasley qui le fixait avec un air mi-sarcastique, mi-pensif, assis dans son lit, un plateau-repas sur les genoux.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Bah ça va. J'avais mal au crâne mais Pomfresh m'a donné une de ses potions dégueux. Par contre, ce qui a plus mal passé, c'est quand Rigel m'a expliqué qu'on était dans le passé. Si je vois mes parents, je vais me faire incendier !

- Tout dépend de qui sont vos parents, fit la voix de McGonagall en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Mais dans tous les cas, sachez que votre présence restera secrète. Le passé et le futur ne doivent pas se rencontrer. Vous avez déjà brisé une des lois les plus importantes du monde de la sorcellerie en arrivant ici alors je vous prierais de rester très discret. C'est compris ?

Hochements de tête affirmatifs.

- Bien, reprit la directrice en s'approchant d'eux. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. La tour ouest va être réaménagée dans la journée afin que vous puissiez y vivre en attendant que retourner dans votre présent. Il vous sera interdit d'entrer en contact avec les élèves de cette époque et encore moins avec vos propres parents, je parle surtout pour vous, Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, puisque vos... pères, se trouvent encore entre les murs du château. Ensuite, nous avons mis à votre disposition toutes les ressources nécessaires afin de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez vous. Votre jeune frère, Rigel, m'a expliquée u'il devait trouver l'erreur qu'il avait commis et y remédier au plus vite. Si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide, nous serons là, les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et moi-même. Mais aucune information sur votre présent ne devra sortir de votre bouche. Merlin seul sait ce que cela pourra provoquer ou modifier. Est-ce clair ?

- Euh… Et on peut vous poser des questions sur votre… présent ? Demanda James qui n'avait pas très bien suivi la liste des consignes.

- Je suppose que vos parents vous ont au moins partagé quelques informations sur leur passé. Que voudriez-vous savoir de plus que ce qu'ils ont dû vous dire ?

Mais le brun garda le silence et lui sourit, montrant par là qu'il ne chercherait pas à approfondir.

- Plus tôt vous monterez à la tour ouest, et mieux ce sera, continua McGonagall après s'être demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec ce garçon. Il ne restera que votre jeune frère qu'il faudra garder en observation.

- Quel… frère ?

James refit le tour de l'infirmerie du regard. Et remarqua enfin que Rigel, comme les jumeaux, était absent. Le lit en face du sien avait ses rideaux tirés et il s'en approcha, pressentant qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier le spectacle.

Et tel ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant Albus blotti contre son jumeau honni !

Le Serpentard eut l'impression de revenir six ans auparavant, quand les deux garçons étaient encore inséparables, quand ils partageaient tous leurs petits secrets, quand ils vivaient dans leur monde à eux.

- Un des jumeaux Potter-Malfoy est actuellement sous coma magique, expliqua doucement la directrice, pour ne pas le brusquer. Lorsque nous vous avons trouvés dans la tour, vous étiez tous blessés légèrement. Sauf ce jeune homme. Sa magie était trop basse pour un garçon de son âge et sa tête était ensanglantée. Son cerveau a dû subir une très forte pression pendant le voyage temporel. Nous avons réussi à le sauver à temps, mais récupérer toutes ses forces va être long. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de le laisser dans l'inconscience pendant la semaine qui va venir. Si, au réveil, tout est stable, il pourra retourner avec vous à la tour ouest.

James passa la main sur le front de Cal, qui était d'un blanc crayeux, des tas de tubes autour de lui pour subvenir aux besoins de son corps, puis sécha une larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil d'Albus.

Sa gorge se serra devant la vue des deux garçons et une rage sourde monta dans sa poitrine.

- Où est Rigel ? Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la directrice.

- Il est retourné à la tour ouest tôt ce matin mais… Monsieur Potter

Trop tard, James avait foncé hors de l'infirmerie, sous les appels paniqués de McGonagall et les yeux ronds d'Hugo, ignorant les adolescents qu'il bousculait, les remarques qu'il recevait.

Heureusement pour lui, la majorité de la population de Poudlard se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, pour le déjeuner, et très peu d'élèves firent cas de son attitude sauvageonne.

Le brun grimpa les escaliers de la tour avec difficulté et lorsqu'il poussa la trappe, il était en nage. Rigel se tenait au milieu d'une pile de vieux grimoires et regardait le plafond avec son éternel air rêveur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Cal ? Hurla l'aîné en comblant l'espace entre eux avant de l'agripper par les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ton putain de cerveau a voulu faire, hein ? Tu as vu dans quel état il est, là ? Coma magique ? Je n'avais encore jamais entendu ça en vrai avant aujourd'hui ! Tu imagines s'il meurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux parents quand on rentrera sans lui ? Ou avec son cadavre ! Tu as vu dans quelle merde on est maintenant ? Et j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est dans le passé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, merde !

James relâcha brutalement son frère, et se mit à faire les cents pas, toujours pas apaisé.

- On ne peut pas rester là, grogna-t-il en shootant dans le mur. Ça fait déjà un jour qu'on est ici et c'est un jour de trop. Rigel, tu as vraiment intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour qu'on rentre, tu…

Il se tût, en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son frère.

- Tu t'en veux ? Soupira-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds et indisciplinés de son cadet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es arrivé au moment le plus crucial, tremblota le Gryffondor en posant sa tête sur ses genoux repliés. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de suivre ce que les parents t'ont dit avant, pour rire, sur ton rôle de frère aîné ? Pourquoi t'as tout fait foirer ?

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi là ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? On est dans le passé !

- Par ta faute !

- Tu voulais faire une bêtise énorme ! Et tu l'as faite, ta bêtise énorme ! Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? T'as treize ans ! Treize putain de piges ! Tu t'inquiètes déjà pour ton futur ? Tu pouvais pas trouver un autre moyen de le connaître, au lieu de nous faire voyager dans le temps comme ça ?

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard, serrant les dents pour se retenir de sortir quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient plus tard.

James eut la fugace pensée qu'il ne s'était jamais disputé avec son frère avant ce jour-là. Et avait encore moins entretenu de discussion sérieuse avec lui. Ni plaisanter avec lui. Ça avait toujours été le rôle de Lily, d'aller voir leurs cadets. D'entretenir les liens fraternels.

- Caleb s'en sortira.

Le brun revint à l'instant présent et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Caleb est fort, expliqua Rigel en se relevant. Il a fait en sorte qu'Albus ne subisse aucun dommage et a pris toute la pression sur lui. C'est pour ça que sa tête est assez endommagée. Mais s'il a réussi un tel exploit, on peut être sûr qu'il se réveillera sans séquelles. Et puis les jumeaux ont le Lien, je suis sûr qu'Albus a donné une partie de sa force vitale à Cal pendant la nuit. Il a dû se réveiller et l'a vu avec toutes les perfu' autour de lui. Il a eu peur et a activé le Lien. C'est pour ça qu'il dormait dans le lit de Cal ce matin.

James essaya de déchiffrer l'explication décousue de son frère, mais la tête de McGonagall passa par le trou de la trappe et le Serpentard sursauta.

- Vous, siffla-t-elle en posant pied sur le dallage. Ne vous ai-je pas dit d'être discret ? Courir ainsi dans l'école ! Alors que tous les élèves sont dans les couloirs ! Vous… vous êtes vraiment le digne fils de votre père ! Aussi désobéissant l'un que l'autre ! Je me demande ce que vous faites à Serpentard alors que vous êtes aussi… tête brulée !

Il ne sut pas combien de temps dura la remontrance, mais à la fin, James promit de faire très attention, de ne pas sortir de la tour - elle n'avait pas précisé la durée pour laquelle il devait y rester - et d'être très sage - elle ne le connaissait pas encore.

Lorsque la directrice jugea enfin que la leçon était entrée dans la tête du garçon, elle leur lança un dernier regard noir, puis leur annonça que le repas n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Elle n'a pas changé, souffla le Serpentard en s'adossant au mur. Passé ou futur, c'est la même !

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, ricana Rigel en feuilletant un grimoire poussiéreux.

- Explique-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là, ordonna James en lui lançant un regard blasé.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre les autres ?

- Ils doivent être au courant, puisqu'ils t'ont aidé avec ton plan débile.

Le blond fronça les sourcils sous la critique mais se mit à relater chaque point important de son idée.

- Si tout s'était bien passé, commença-t-il en triant les piles de grimoires devant lui, et quand je dis, « si tout s'était bien passé », c'est si tu n'étais pas arrivé pour tout faire foirer, une porte se serait ouverte après la fin de l'incantation. Les jumeaux auraient dû être fatigués, mais pas au point que Cal soit dans le coma. Il était prévu que seuls Hugo et moi passions la porte du Temps. Les jumeaux seraient restés dans la tour, à tour de rôle s'ils le voulaient, pour garder un fil que j'ai conçu spécialement pour ce voyage. C'était notre Fil d'Ariane pour retourner chez nous, à notre époque. Le cercle que j'ai demandé à Hugo d'étudier et de tracer devait orienter notre voyage de vingt-cinq ans dans le futur, à une période spécifique. J'avais opté pour le printemps. On aurait dû rester trente minutes maximum, sous peine de revenir dans notre présent avec plusieurs jours de retard. Me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne connais pas le paradoxe du Temps ?

James dut avouer que cette histoire lui échappait totalement.

- Voilà, expliqua Rigel en posant un parchemin devant son frère pour lui schématiser son plan. Toi, tu es le rond là. C'est le présent. On ouvre une porte vers le futur. Tu y restes… une minute. Eh bien il s'est passé en moyenne une heure dans ton présent. Tu me suis ? Avec Hugo, on avait prévu d'y rester trente minutes, en gros, pratiquement tout le week-end, puisque ça aurait fait trente heures en moyenne.

- Mais… comment tu pouvais savoir que une minute dans le futur prendrait une heure dans notre présent ? Ça se peut, tu y serais resté des années ! Ou juste trente minutes.

- J'ai fait des calculs, soupira le blond, agacé qu'on remette son intelligence en doute. Tout est dans mon carnet. Mais il est resté dans notre présent. Alors je n'ai plus mes notes. Et j'ai plus mes références. Ça me prendrait des années pour tout retrouver !

- On n'a pas des années. Et si ce que tu dis est juste, on risque d'être de retour chez nous avec… je sais pas moi, cent ans de retard ! Ça fait déjà un jour qu'on est là !

- Justement, on retrouvera le livre qui contient le cercle qu'on a tracé avec Hugo. Et on modifiera certaines choses pour revenir dans notre temps. Le seul souci, c'est l'alignement des planètes. Ça n'arrive que tous les 147 milliards d'années et ça a été une chance énorme que je l'ai découvert pendant les vacances d'été.

- Tu réalises que ce que tu dis est assez illogique ? On dit que la Terre existe depuis un peu plus de 4,5 milliards d'années. Alors ton alignement…

- Ce sont mes calculs, et comme tu le vois, ça a marché puisqu'on est dans le passé. Le seul problème, donc, c'est notre _clé_.

- C'est quoi la clé ?

- L'alignement des planètes.

- Ok, et pourquoi on est dans le passé puisque ton plan avait l'air génial ?

- … Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais avoir besoin de tout le monde pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ok, donc on doit attendre que Cal soit réveillé quoi. Une semaine ! On va rester une semaine dans le passé !

- Al nous dira ce qu'il s'est passé, je te rappelle qu'ils étaient connectés grâce au Lien.

James hocha de la tête, le regard dans le vague. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de jouer les grands frères à ce moment-là ? Il aurait pu rester tranquillement dans sa Salle Commune, rire avec ses amis, aller se coucher. Mais non, il avait sorti la Carte du Maraudeur et il avait vu l'amas de noms dans la tour ouest. Et puis Lily…

- Eh, les elfes viennent d'apporter à manger.

Le brun releva la tête et remarqua les victuailles sur l'unique table de la pièce. Il se rappela qu'il avait faim et s'installa en face de son frère.

- Je me demande si Lily va bien, soupira le Serpentard en se servant dans les plats.

- Tu as peur que Valentin la drague ? Se moqua Rigel.

- J'y avais pas pensé, pâlit James. Merde ! Comment elle va faire ! Ce type est un gros vicieux en plus !

- Il est sympa, répliqua le blond. Je pense que ça pourrait marcher avec Lil's.

- Il se balade nu devant elle !

- C'était de ta faute. Lily cherchait son shampoing et tu le lui avais piquée.

- J'ai pas pensé à le lui rendre, c'est tout.

- C'était de ta faute.

James grommela, Rigel l'ignora.

…

La suite de la journée se déroula de manière assez calme. Rigel était plongé dans ses documents, gribouillant dans un carnet tout neuf qu'un elfe de maison lui avait apporté après leur déjeuner. James avait feuilleté quelques manuels de cours, sans grand intérêt, après avoir vu les petits êtres faire apparaître leurs lits, des vêtements moldus, construire un coin « sanitaires » - James avait vraiment été impressionné - et ramener tous les livres que le blond voulait.

Le Serpentard joua avec sa baguette, faisant bouger les lits de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, puis les uns à côté des autres. Il changea la couleur de tous les draps en vert et argent, ce qui fit grogner d'agacement son jeune frère qui lui, était à Gryffondor.

Enfin, dans la soirée, après le couvre-feu réglementaire, Albus et Hugo montèrent à la tour, accompagnés de Chourave.

Cette dernière expliqua qu'elle devait vérifier que tout l'équipement nécessaire à leur séjour dans la tour était présent, même si les elfes de maison étaient là pour tout ce qui était d'ordre matériel. Elle ajouta aussi qu'elle allait mettre un sort répulsif en bas de la tour, afin qu'aucun élève ne puisse monter et, sous les supplications larmoyantes de James - quel manipulateur, pensèrent Rigel et Hugo - qu'ils puissent, eux, descendre dans la nuit, pour aller voir Caleb à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh serait prévenue de leurs visites, mais c'était la seule sortie qu'ils feraient dans la semaine.

- Hugo, annonça Rigel alors qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, j'ai besoin que tu retrouves le grimoire avec le cercle. On en aura besoin pour le retour.

- C'est bon, le rassura le rouquin. Je le connais par cœur ! Je vais te le redessiner si tu veux.

Et le jeune Weasley se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume.

- Al, continua le blond. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand Cal et toi avez lâché le Lien.

Son jeune frère essayait de garder contenance, le visage fermé, le dos droit. Mais James voyait parfaitement qu'il était perdu, et inquiet pour Caleb. Ses yeux étaient vagues depuis son arrivée à la tour et il n'avait pas lancé une seule de ses piques moqueuses.

- C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça depuis… longtemps, grimaça le première année. Alors ça m'a épuisé plus vite que Caleb. Il l'a remarqué et il a voulu que je me retienne un peu. Le gribouillis sur le sol n'arrêtait pas d'aspirer notre pouvoir et au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti que Caleb était en train de… partir.

Ses frères le fixèrent, les yeux ronds, la stupeur pour l'un, l'incompréhension pour l'autre.

- C'est-à-dire, « partir » ? Risqua James.

- Je… j'ai cru que le Lien allait se briser, souffla Al avec un rictus douloureux. Alors je lui ai donné un peu de ma magie. C'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Et puis ce crétin, j'ai senti qu'il me protégeait avec ses dernières réserves de magie et…

Albus craqua. C'était trop pour le jeune Serpentard qu'il était. Ça ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'il était à Poudlard, qu'il se retrouvait « à une autre époque ». Ça faisait des années qu'il essayait de se séparer de son frère jumeau, qu'il le haïssait, voulait le voir mourir, et le jour où ça arrivait, il voyait son monde s'écrouler. Il tenta bien de se répéter ce que Draco lui avait dit avant de prendre le Poudlard Express. Un Malfoy reste maître de lui-même dans n'importe quelle situation. Et un Potter-Malfoy, encore plus.

Puis il sentit un corps se serré contre lui, le bercer, comme lorsqu'il était encore tout petit et qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Al crut que c'était Harry qui le tenait dans ses bras, passait une main dans ses cheveux, et pleura un peu plus en réalisant que c'était stupide. C'était contre James qu'il était, et c'était Rigel qui lui frottait la tête. Harry, il n'avait plus le temps pour ça depuis longtemps. Tout comme Draco.

- Cal va s'en sortir, déclara James en faisant venir à lui un mouchoir en papier. Il est fort. Tout comme toi. Alors pleure pas. Un Serpentard, ça manipule les gens, ça se fait pas avoir par les épreuves.

- J'ai fini ! S'exclama Hugo en relevant les yeux de son parchemin, avant de grimacer devant la scène qu'offraient les frères Potter-Malfoy. Euh… désolé, continuez vos mamours, je reviens plus tard.

Regards noirs.

- Bah quoi ?

Rigel se releva et récupéra le croquis pendant que James passait encore une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son jeune frère qui séchait ses larmes avec le plus de dignité possible.

- Hugo ? Demanda le blond en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi ce signe ?

- Bah…

- Ça veut dire « passé ». Pas « futur ».

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux avant de comprendre l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait fait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint James qui ne saisissait pas la panique qui prenait les deux troisième année.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça nous a explosé à la figure, murmura Rigel en s'affalant sur la chaise derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu 'il se passe ? Répéta l'aîné en arrachant le parchemin des mains de son frère.

- Je t'ai dit que le cercle devait nous orienter dans le futur, tenta d'expliquer le blond en rapprochant une pile de grimoires vers lui. Sauf qu'une seule erreur sur les signes du cercle et c'est la cata. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Hugo de bien étudier le cercle.

- Je suis désolé, souffla ce dernier qui ne relevait plus la tête depuis la réalisation de sa bêtise.

- Si ça a fait boom, continua Rigel, et si les jumeaux ont donné plus qu'ils ne devaient, c'est parce que la _clé_ hésitait à ouvrir une porte vers le futur, ou vers le passé.

- Donc ce n'est pas ma faute, comprit James.

- Non.

- Tu me dois des excuses.

- Attends, mais tu ne réalises pas ? Demanda le blond, éberlué. On est dans le passé parce que Hugo a fait une erreur !

- Et alors ? Hugo se sent déjà bien coupable. Et c'est de ta faute si on est là. _Ta_ faute.

James jubilait, finalement pas intéressé par les causes de leur présence dans le passé.

- Il me fait une crise de scroutt le matin parce qu'on est dans le passé et maintenant, il se réjouit parce qu'on est dans le passé ! Grogna Rigel à Al qui s'était installé sur un canapé, un peu plus loin d'eux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais content d'être dans le passé, contrattaqua le brun en perdant son sourire. Combien de fois m'as-tu accusé depuis notre arrivée ici ? Alors que j'avais rien fait ! T'es juste trop fier pour t'excuser, hein ?

- Ok je suis désolé de t'avoir mis notre arrivée dans le passé sur le dos ! C'est bon ?

- Si tu te prosternes, peut-être que…

- James ! S'écria Hugo sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Bah quoi ? On est un Potter-Malfoy, ou on ne l'est pas.

Un rire éclata derrière eux et les trois garçons virent Albus, se tenant les côtes, riant toujours plus quand il posait un regard sur eux. Ces derniers se demandèrent s'ils devaient bien prendre ou non la réaction de leur cadet.

- Vous êtes trop nuls ! gloussa ce dernier après s'être un peu calmé.

- Et toi, t'es trop mignon quand tu ris, se vengea James.

- Je ne suis pas mignon !

- La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu rire, c'était quand déjà ? Réfléchit Rigel.

- Ça doit dater, rajouta James.

Albus se mit à râler contre ses frères avant d'annoncer qu'il allait dormir.

- On n'est pas chez nous, Al, tu peux te coucher quand tu veux. Lily, elle aime bien jouer les mamans avec toi et Cal, mais je sais bien que vous n'obéissez pas.

Le jumeau lui lança un regard noir avant de tirer les rideaux.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Hugo au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Le mal est fait, soupira Rigel en lui tendant une autre pile de grimoires. On n'a plus qu'à se débrouiller pour revenir dans notre présent. Et… James, arrêtes de faire cette tête de choqué, tu m'énerves.

- Tu me fais toute une salade et à Hugo, rien ? Protesta le brun.

- C'est mon assistant.

- Je suis ton frère !

- Et alors ?

- Ça me dépasse, je vais faire un tour.

- Il est vingt-trois heures. Il doit y avoir encore des gens dehors.

- Je sais être discret. À tout à l'heure !

…

James se tenait au chevet de son frère cadet, Caleb, et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant.

La veille au soir, il s'était promené dans le château, retraçant des chemins qu'il avait suivi pendant sept années d'études et de bêtises, fronçant les sourcils quand un passage était barré parce que « encore en reconstruction ». Il avait passé deux bonnes heures dans la cuisine, s'émerveillant de voir certains elfes de maison qu'il connaissait avec vingt ans de moins. Grimaçant devant le passage de la salle commune de Serpentard, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, caressant un chat assez laid qui le fixait de ses yeux jaunes dans un couloir. Se cachant dans une salle de classe en entendant les pas furieux d'un type, sûrement le concierge de l'époque, Rusard, dont Ron lui avait parlé avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

James aurait eu l'impression d'être toujours dans son époque s'il ne s'était pas fait la réflexion que sans sa Cape d'invisibilité et sans la Carte du Maraudeur, il se sentait… comme nu. Faible. Vulnérable.

Il pouvait se faire pincer à tout moment par un insomniaque et il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre devant McGonagall. Ce qu'il trouvait totalement dérangeant. Et humiliant.

C'était donc au bout de cinq heures de visite qu'il avait décidé de retourner à la tour ouest. Et la crainte de se retrouver dans le bureau de la directrice s'était accrue quand il avait vu un type se tenir devant une fenêtre du couloir, non loin de l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour. Son pied avait râpé contre une pierre et il avait poussé un juron. S'il se faisait repérer maintenant, il était perdu ! Chourave les avait prévenus que personne ne devait les voir. Personne ! Ça aurait changé le cours du temps et Merlin seul sait ce que son présent serait devenu.

Finalement, le type avait pris le chemin opposé à la tour et James avait pu respirer. Puis il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer la nouvelle journée dans la tour et s'était dirigé vers l'infirmerie. Quatre heures du matin ? Et alors ?

Il s'y était glissé silencieusement et avait retrouvé Caleb dans son lit, toujours aussi pâle, toujours inconscient. Il avait ensuite fait venir une feuille de papier et de quoi écrire d'un sort d'Attraction et avait gribouillé un message à l'intention des autres restés à la tour. Lui, il allait rester ici pour la journée. Que personne s'inquiète de sa disparition. Qu'ils continuent de faire leurs recherches pour rentrer à la maison, lui ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Le message s'était plié en forme d'hirondelle et s'était dirigé vers la tour ouest.

Le brun devait s'être assoupi après parce qu'il avait sursauté en entendant une exclamation de surprise venant de l'infirmière qui passait vérifier l'état de son patient. Pomfresh l'avait réprimandé et James avait fait son plus beau sourire, et expliqué qu'il s'inquiétait trop pour son petit frère pour fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Elle n'avait pas dû le croire beaucoup mais tant pis. Elle l'avait laissé tranquille, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ses deux premiers repas de la journée lui furent servis et il se leva de sa chaise inconfortable, se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'infirmière pour avoir des renseignements sur le coma magique et en quoi cela consistait. Il eut sa réponse sous la forme de trois manuels de médicomagie à décortiquer, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire avec ordre de ne pas s'éloigner du lit de son jeune frère sous peine d'être éjecté de l'infirmerie.

James commençait à piquer sérieusement du nez quand Pomfresh reçut la visite d'un élève. Il était trop loin pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient mais il avait tiré un peu sur les rideaux qui cachaient le lit de Caleb au reste de la pièce, trop curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler un élève du passé - Lily aurait été exaspérée par son comportement, mais c'était James après tout. Il avait retenu sa surprise en retournant s'asseoir. Ce type qui était à l'infirmerie, c'était Harry Potter-Malfoy ! Son père ! En un peu plus chétif, mais c'était lui ! Il en était sûr !

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre de quoi parlaient l'infirmière et son père mais sans succès. Quand la porte claqua, James sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de Pomfresh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

- Monsieur Potter-Malfoy ! Siffla-t-elle. Je vous ai permis de surveiller votre frère mais en échange, j'ai demandé la discrétion ! Alors ne vous baladez pas ainsi dans mon infirmerie !

- Mais c'était mon père ! Gémit James, comme un enfant. J'ai bien le droit de savoir ! Il a dix-huit ans apparemment, donc il entame sa dernière année ici, non ? Et pourquoi il est passé à l'infirmerie ? Il s'est blessé ? Il est toujours aussi maladroit ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours tout silencieux ? Et puis, comment se passe sa relation avec Draco ?

- Monsieur…

- Appelez moi James, ça se voit que mon nom vous perturbe.

Sourire angélique.

Merlin.

- Monsieur James, reprit Pomfresh en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Sachez que le futur ne doit pas être dévoilé dans le passé et en ce moment, vos questions entraînent des données que nous ne devrions pas apprendre dans le passé.

- Que… mais c'est tout simplement innocent ce que je demande ! Harry et Draco sont-ils ensemble à cette époque ?

- Vos… pères ne vous ont rien dit ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

James garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- Hum… je sais juste qu'ils se connaissaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Et puis… Vous pouvez pas juste me le dire ?

Pompom le détailla. En général, les parents appréciaient raconter à leurs progénitures comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, et quand. Elle n'imaginait pas Messieurs Potter et Malfoy aussi secrets.

- Ils ne sont pas en couple.

Le brun sembla accepter la réponse et continua sur d'autres questions.

Merlin, elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister.

…

- Je m'ennuie !

Rigel leva les yeux au plafond. Et c'était lui l'aîné ? Par Merlin, qu'on le foudroie sur place immédiatement pour qu'il se taise !

- T'as qu'à nous aider, grommela le blond en notant plusieurs informations dans son carnet.

- Mais je sers à rien ! Et j'y comprends rien à ton histoire d'étoiles et de calculs bizarres.

- Alors sors !

- Mais c'est pas encore le couvre-feu !

- Va faire une sieste !

James sembla réfléchir à la proposition.

- J'irais voir Cal après ma sieste, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire. Qui veut me suivre ?

- Je veux bien, soupira Hugo en s'étirant. Je dois aussi m'excuser auprès de lui.

- Tu sais qu'il ne t'entendra pas ? Se moqua Albus en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus un roman jeunesse. Il est dans les vapes depuis deux jours.

Le rouquin baissa la tête, ressentant toujours de la culpabilité, mais Rigel lui ordonna d'aller se reposer avant leur sortie nocturne. Lui-même continuerait leurs recherches et irait se coucher après.

- Tu ne veux pas nous accompagner ? S'étonna son ami.

- A quoi bon ? Cal dort, il ne saura même pas que vous êtes venus. Et puis, plus j'avance dans les recherches, et mieux ça sera.

Rigel envoya le garçon au lit, il les réveillerait vers deux heures du matin s'ils le voulaient. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il appela un elfe de maison. Ce dernier apparut et s'inclina sous la demande. Quelques instant plus tard, Rigel avait un télescope dans les mains et deux grandes fenêtres fraîchement construites de chaque côté de la tour. Il nota la position des étoiles du Système Solaire qu'il parvenait à distinguer et refit l'expérience une heure plus tard. Il dut s'interrompre quand il remarqua l'heure qu'il était.

Il commença par réveiller son ami et roula des yeux en voyant Albus qui continuait à lire son livre comme si de rien n'était.

- Avoues que tu meurs d'envie de voir Cal, lâcha-t-il en tirant les rideaux de James.

- Je n'ai rien à faire, répliqua le jeune Serpentard en rosissant. C'est tout !

- Aide-moi à réveiller l'autre au lieu de te chercher des excuses, soupira le blond.

James tenait son coussin comme une peluche et refusait de se réveiller sous les appels des trois autres.

- On peut y aller sans lui, suggéra Albus.

- J'ai une idée, proposa Hugo avec un sourire crispé.

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif mais le rouquin choisit de rougir avant de s'approcher du lit de James.

- Lily a accepté de sortir avec Valentin.

- Quoi ?

Albus sursauta avant de s'éloigner en grommelant contre les idiots de grands frères.

- Tu ferais un très bon Serpentard, déclara Rigel à Hugo avec un sourire amusé.

- Pitié ! Mon père m'aurait tué avant !

- C'est quoi ce délire… ok on s'est foutu de ma gueule.

Les deux troisième année ricanèrent devant la mine boudeuse du brun.

…

- Je suis sûr que Lily n'aurait aucun souci à traîner dans le noir, grommela James après avoir trébuché contre une dalle pour la énième dois.

- Te plains pas, le ciel est clair ce soir, c'est déjà mieux que rien, soupira Hugo en regardant par la fenêtre du couloir.

- Ne compare pas la Chauve-souris avec nous, rajouta Albus. C'est la seule à dire que le noir est apaisant et de bonne compagnie !

- Papa aussi pense ça, répliqua James en se demandant où était actuellement ce dernier. Sûrement dans son dortoir vu l'heure tardive.

- C'est pas la même chose ! Répliqua Albus. Papa, c'est Papa. Lily, c'est une chauve-souris.

- Ton raisonnement est bizarre, fit le rouquin. Si Lily est une chauve-souris, tu l'es aussi, puisque tu appartiens à sa famille. Et si c'est une chauve-souris, ça vient obligatoirement de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un, donc, ton père l'es sûrement aussi…

- Vous avez une discussion trop bizarre, soupira James en ouvrant doucement la porte de l'infirmerie.

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, alors faites silence ou sortez !

Les trois garçons sursautèrent avant de s'excuser devant Pomfresh. Cette dernière était sortie de son bureau, mécontente de les voir. Surtout James.

- Ne faites pas non plus trop de bruits dans les couloirs, ordonna-t-elle. Monsieur Rusard n'est pas au courant de votre présence dans le château. Moins de personnes le saura et mieux ça sera.

- Est-ce que Caleb va mieux ? Demanda James en ignorant les paroles de Pomfresh.

- Sa magie se renouvelle, lâcha l'infirmière au bout de quelques secondes. C'est déjà ça. Quant à savoir si son cerveau a subi ou non des séquelles, il faudra attendre le réveil.

Le Serpentard hocha de la tête et entraîna ses cadets avec lui, vers le seul lit occupé de la pièce. Il laissa Hugo s'excusé auprès de son petit frère, même si on lui avait dit que c'était inutile, et lança un regard blasé à Albus qui refusait de s'approcher de son jumeau. James lui demanda ce qu'il faisait donc là puis l'ignora pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent.

On décida de passer par la cuisine avant de retourner à la tour ouest et au moment où ils descendaient les escaliers, Albus prétexta avoir oublié quelque chose à l'infirmerie.

James ne put retenir un sourire moqueur de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Son frère n'était pas encore très au point niveau excuses.

Au bout de deux minutes, le jeune Serpentard ressortit, pâle et silencieux. L'aîné comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé et passa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

…

- James ? Appela Rigel. Tu peux envoyer un message à McGonagall ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Une nouvelle journée était passée, ils avaient dîné dans la tour et James feuilletait maintenant un magazine de Quidditch, s'émerveillant de voir d'aussi vieux modèles de balais pour sa propre époque.

- Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de renter à la maison.

Trois regards le fixèrent, ébahis. Le blond se sentit plutôt fier de lui et montra l'encre et la plume sur la table. L'aîné se mit à retranscrire ce que son frère lui dictait, puis la missive devint une petite hirondelle. Il ouvrit la trappe et lui donna l'ordre de rejoindre le bureau de la directrice.

…

Minerva arriva dans la grand pièce circulaire accompagnée des professeurs de Botanique et de Sortilèges. Elle demanda immédiatement s'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de renter chez eux et le sourire du blond lui plut.

- J'ai calculé le temps de rotation de chaque planète, vérifié dans les grimoires la valeur de chaque astre et la conclusion finale, c'est qu'il est possible d'ouvrir une porte vers notre présent si Mercure, Vénus, Terre et Mars sont alignés. Bien sûr, les chances que ça marche seraient accrues s'il y avait une pleine lune mais il semble que l'alignement de ces quatre planètes ne sera possible que dans la journée. On devra s'en contenter. Notre magie fera le reste.

- Pourquoi ces quatre planètes, et pas les autres ? Demanda Chourave en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une question de symbolique, réfléchit le Gryffondor. Mercure, Vénus, Terre et Mars étant les premières planètes du système solaire, on peut penser qu'elles marquent le point de départ. Si on mène l'incantation au moment où elles sont alignées, on pourra revenir à notre point de départ, c'est-à-dire dans notre présent. Le problème qui s'était posé, c'était le paradoxe du Temps. En passant un mois dans le passé, on ne savait pas comment réagirait le futur, mais grâce au cercle, on pourra revenir au moins une semaine après ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Quand cela sera-t-il possible ? Demanda Flitwick.

- Eh bien… d'ici trois semaines, vérifia Rigel en feuilletant son carnet.

- Vous passerez donc les trois prochaines semaines à préparer votre départ, annonça McGonagall avec un faible sourire soulagé.

- Et… on pourra sortir de temps en temps ? Demanda James qui réalisait que trois semaines d'enfermement lui seraient fatales.

- Il ne faut pas que l'on vous voit, répéta la directrice en dardant son regard sévère sur lui.

- Mais dans la nuit, c'est bon, non ? Tenta le brun. Personne ne sort la nuit.

Il passa sous silence la fois où il avait vu un élève dans les couloirs à quatre heures du matin.

- Pendant quatre heures ? Marchanda James. Genre… de une heure du matin à cinq heures du matin ?

- Deux heures, refusa McGonagall. De deux heures du matin à quatre heures.

- Mais…

- Vous êtes dans mon école, monsieur Potter-Malfoy. A mon époque. Alors je vous prierais de respecter mes décisions.

James retint une grimace, puis se plia.

- Tant que personne ne nous remarque, c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il quand même.

- Aucun élève ne se risquerait à sortir aussi tard la nuit, surtout dans la semaine.

Le brun sourit et ne dit plus rien. À ce moment-là, Minerva eut l'impression de revoir James Potter, premier du nom, devant elle. Et c'était une très mauvaise impression.

…

James appliqua bien ce qu'ordonna la directrice. Ils se promenèrent librement entre deux heures et quatre heures du matin. Mais comme il n'y avait personne après minuit, une heure du matin, ils se promenèrent _en cachette _dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'heure autorisée.

Hugo et Albus le suivirent, visitant certaines parties du château encore inconnues pour les deux plus jeunes. Rigel avait refusé de sortir, expliquant qu'il devait dormir pour bien travailler dans la journée.

James était donc très fier de lui.

D'ailleurs, le lendemain, il décida de sortir un peu plus tôt. Caleb devait être réveillé à l'heure qu'il était et il était impatient de le voir, debout, et en bonne santé.

Il entraîna Albus et Hugo avec lui, avec ou sans leur accord.

- Rappelez moi pourquoi je dois venir avec vous ? Grommela le première année.

- Tu ne voulais pas rester avec Rigel et tu t'inquiètes pour Cal, proposa Hugo.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce crétin !

- Il est encore tôt, chuchota James, alors moins fort ! Peut-être qu'il y a des gens dans les couloirs. Ils peuvent nous entendre !

- Si tu avais amené la Cape d'Invisibilité ici, on aurait pu passer discrètement devant les autres sans problème, répliqua Albus.

- Pourquoi tu as oublié la Carte aussi, rajouta le rouquin. On aurait pu voir tout de suite si le chemin était libre ou non, au lieu de se cacher chaque fois en entendant du bruit.

Le petit groupe continua son chemin, en se disputant, Albus et Hugo cachant sans aucune honte le fait qu'ils avaient volé la Cape d'Invisibilité dans les affaires de leur aîné, mais qui avait dû rester dans la tour ouest de leur époque.

Pomfresh leur ouvrit et les laissa voir Caleb. Ce dernier était en train de boire un verre de jus de citrouille, revêtu d'un jean moldu, de baskets et d'un gros pull gris. Il accueillit les garçons avec un grand sourire, qui se flétrit légèrement en voyant son jumeau resté à l'écart.

- C'est un fait assez incroyable que votre jeune frère soit sorti de ce sommeil sans aucune séquelle, déclara l'infirmière. Surtout en sachant dans quel état nous l'avions retrouvé le jour de votre arrivée. Je le laisse sortir, mais il devra rester au lit, sans faire de gestes brusques ou subir une émotion forte. Il a besoin de calme. Les elfes de maison ont été mis au courant de son régime alimentaire pendant les jours à venir.

James la remercia et passa une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Cal. Son sourire un peu timide lui avait manqué.

- Tu vas vraiment mieux ? Demanda-t-il doucement en traversant le couloir.

- Oui, t'inquiète, j'ai fait que dormir cette semaine, et Pomfresh m'a gavé de potions totalement dégueux avant de sortir.

- T'as intérêt à continuer de te reposer, apparemment, on aura besoin d'Albus et de toi pour rentrer. Je vais aider aussi de mon côté, mais j'ai pas votre puissance.

- J'ai assez dormi pour un mois, grimaça le jeune Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sinon ?

- Rigel a trouvé le moyen de rentrer à la maison, réfléchit Hugo. James désobéit à McGonagall, comme d'habitude…

- Je ne désobéis pas ! Je contourne juste ses ordres.

Ils atteignirent la partie ouest du château au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et l'aîné se tourna vers Caleb. Il pleuvait à verse et l'orage n'arrêtait pas de gronder.

- Tu vas pouvoir monter ? Demanda-t-il.

- James, je ne suis pas Lily, alors arrête de t'inquiéter toutes les trois secondes.

- Et on dit qu'il devrait finir à Poufsouffle, n'importe quoi.

- Je t'ai entendu.

Ils entamèrent la montée de la tour en soupirant.

Qui était l'idiot qui avait fait autant de marches à ce stupide escalier ? Quelle idée aussi de se cacher là ! Pourquoi être descendu déjà ?

Hugo atteignit le premier la trappe et les autres suivirent. À leur plus grand étonnement, Rigel était toujours debout, installé autour de la table, et avait les yeux fixés sur eux.

L'aîné entraina Caleb sur un lit et Al s'affala sur celui d'à côté.

Une exclamation de surprise les fit sursauter.

- Rigel ? Appela Hugo en voyant son ami pâle comme un linge, qui s'était levé brusquement de sa chaise.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui monte, souffla le blond avec un air paniqué.

James fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son frère.

Sur la table était posée une espèce de toupie que Chourave leur avait donné le premier soir. Si elle se mettait à tourner sur elle-même, ils étaient sûrs que quelqu'un était en train de monter les escaliers de la tour et ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui c'était.

Jusque-là, rien de tel ne s'était encore produit. Le sort répulsif marchait à la perfection contre les élèves de l'école. Il ne reconnaissait que les garçons, la directrice, l'infirmière, et les deux professeurs de Botanique et de Sortilèges. Ces derniers envoyaient toujours un message avant d'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'écria Hugo.

Mais aucun Potter-Malfoy ne put lui répondre. La trappe avait été repoussée avec violence et un type brun, la baguette levée, venait d'apparaître devant leurs yeux.

Ce dernier eut l'air aussi étonné qu'eux étaient paniqués. Merlin, c'était Harry Potter-Malfoy !

- Et en plus, faut que ça tombe sur lui !

* * *

**Qui a dit cette dernière phrase, bonne question.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a détendu un peu, parce que la suite ne risque pas d'être de tout repos ... **

**EliH**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut à tous et à toutes, oui je sais, on n'est pas samedi, merci. Mais voilà, j'avais besoin de passer une annonce et le plus tôt était le mieux. Voilà: Je ne vais pas continuer cette fiction...**_

_**NON ! Je plaisante ! Ou a moitié. En fait, voilà, je bloque totalement pour le chapitre suivant, sachant que je ne vois plus du tout quoi écrire. J'ai des idées hein, mais là, c'est le vide pour ce passage. Donc j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'une bêta pour cette fiction et uniquement sur celle-là. Une bêta correctrice (vous n'avez pas vu mes fautes ?), expérimenté (bah oui, je suis novice), la tête sur les épaules (oui, de préférence, j'aurais peur qu'elle tombe), et donc qui me donnerait des conseils perspicaces et qui accepterait de me donner du temps à moi et à ma fiction (donc pas overbookés de la mort qui tue). Et qui soit ponctuel aussi, ça serait bien.**_

_**Ok, devant cette annonce, ça fait limite peur et ça a pas l'air d'exister, mais je ne suis pas méchante hein ! On se base sur la confiance alors dites moi si vous êtes intéressées. MP si oui, et... aidez-moi T^T **_

_**Sinon, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Harry fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Cinq garçons le fixaient, paniqués. Des jumeaux, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de onze ans, étaient installés sur les lits à baldaquin pendant qu'un roux, un blond et un brun se tenaient près de la table. Il fronça les sourcils en détaillant le brun. Grand, les cheveux épais mais lisses, des yeux écarquillés, il lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Le bruit du tonnerre le fit sortir de son observation et se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas un temps pour se promener dans le château.

Telle fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

…

- Mais t'es malade ! hurla Rigel en voyant le corps immobile de son père au sol.

- J'ai réagi à l'instinct, dit James en guise d'excuse après avoir rangé sa baguette. Le tonnerre m'a réveillé. C'est juste un sort de Stupéfixion.

- Il faut le ramener à la tour de Gryffondor, décida Rigel en soulevant les paupières d'Harry – au cas où James se serait trompé d'informulé.

- On connait pas le mot de passe, grimaça James.

- Alors on le laissera dans un couloir.

- Mais t'es malade ! T'imagine si le concierge le retrouve ? Il va être puni…

- On n'a pas le choix, coupa le blond en se relevant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire s'il se réveille et qu'on est toujours là ? Salut, on est tes enfants, oui, tu sais, ceux qui sont arrivés du futur un peu par hasard ! Tu veux lui dire ça ?

- Bien sûre que non ! Mais comment il a fait pour monter aussi ? Chourave a dit qu'elle avait lancé un sort répulsif en bas !

- J'ai une idée là-dessus, grimaça Rigel. On a le droit de monter et descendre cette tour sans aucun problème. On est donc l'exception avec McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Pomfresh. Mais Harry n'est pas un simple élève. C'est un Potter. Je pense que le sort l'a reconnu comme l'un des nôtres et c'est pour ça qu'il a pu monter.

- Donc tous les Weasley pourraient monter aussi, murmura Hugo en pâlissant un peu plus.

- Et Draco…

Pendant que James et Rigel cherchaient à trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème, Albus avait décidé de mettre son père sur un lit. Après tout, le pauvre n'avait pas demandé à être stupéfixé. D'un sort de Lévitation, le corps immobile quitta le sol et atterrit près de Caleb. Albus grimaça, il n'était pas encore très au point avec cette formule.

Son jumeau se décala un peu pour faire de la place à la victime et tous deux se mirent à le détailler. Caleb fronça les sourcils en remarquant les cernes qui mangeaient la moitié du visage de leur géniteur et Albus s'amusa à passer ses mains dans les cheveux épais et indomptables.

Pendant quelques instants, Caleb eut l'impression de revenir plusieurs années auparavant, la fois où Harry s'était endormi sur le canapé, et que lui et son frère s'étaient mis à le tripoter.

Les chouchous roses de Lily dans les cheveux, un peu de feutres sur les joues.

C'était la première et la dernière fois que leur père avait ainsi baissé sa garde: il l'avait profondément regretté en se regardant dans le miroir pour voir les dégâts.

Albus eut le même sourire que lui et il se dit que peut-être, ils étaient encore sur la même longueur d'onde malgré les années. Puis son frère fronça les sourcils et regarda tour à tour le corps de leur père, puis sa baguette.

Caleb chercha un instant dans ses souvenirs. Il avait vu le contre-sort quelque part dans les manuels de James et murmura un « _Enervatum_ ? » pas très convaincant. L'autre haussa des épaules et lança la formule avec son aide.

Le sourire satisfait du brun montra que ça avait marché. Déjà, Harry clignait des yeux, perdu, et Albus arborait un sourire particulièrement retors.

- Bonjour Harry, salua Albus, tu t'es… évanoui et on t'a mis sur le lit. Ça va ?

Le brun garda le silence, le fixant sans comprendre.

- Tu as vachement changé, reprit le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… hum… qui es-tu ? On se connait ?

La dernière question était posée de façon générale. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce et Hugo avait préféré s'asseoir autour de la table, la tête entre les mains. James et Rigel se regardèrent et l'aîné poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Bonjour, dit-il en s'avançant vers le lit.

Harry le dévisageait au point de le rendre mal à l'aise.

- Harry, se lança James. Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais… je m'appelle James Potter-M…

Le Serpentard se tût sous le coup de coude que son frère lui mit dans les côtes. Aïe.

- Potter, répéta Rigel avec un sourire crispé. Il s'appelle James Potter. Et moi, c'est Rigel Malfoy. Le garçon qui t'a réveillé, c'est Albus Potter.

Ce dernier se sentit vaguement coupable sous le regard que lui lançaient ses grands-frères. Mais très vaguement.

- Et celui qui est à côté, c'est son jumeau, Caleb Potter. Le rouquin à côté, s'appelle Hugo Weasley.

Le silence reprit ses droits, mais leur père adolescent gardait le silence, les sourcils froncés. Il devait croire à une énorme blague.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura James entre les dents, en se rapprochant du blond.

- Je ne savais pas avoir de la famille encore vivante.

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Harry. Pouvaient-ils garder cette version ? Ça avait l'air tellement surréaliste !

- On est tes fils, annonça Albus en ignorant le sifflement d'avertissement de James. On vient du futur.

- Al !

- Bah quoi ? Il va comprendre même si tu lui racontes des salades. Il n'est pas si bête que ça.

Rigel se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas préparés à ce cas de figure ? Et pourquoi leur petit frère voulait-il tant qu'Harry apprenne leur existence dans son passé ?

- Je… je crois que je ne dors vraiment pas assez, bégaya Harry en se frottant le front. Je commence à avoir des hallucinations…

Les garçons le regardèrent s'éloigner d'eux en marmonnant tout seul, puis descendre par la trappe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça à Papa ! explosa James contre Albus. Il te manque vraiment un boulon dans le cerveau !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu aurais voulu cacher ton identité devant lui, répliqua le jeune Serpentard en croisant les bras en signe de défi.

- C'est pas le sujet ! McGonagall a clairement dit qu'il ne fallait absolument pas avoir de contact avec le passé ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ? Lui parler !

- Et depuis quand tu lui obéis ?

- Il faut déménager, décida Rigel en lançant un coup d'œil aux piles de livres étalées un peu partout dans la pièce. Si Harry décide de revenir, il devra vraiment croire qu'il a rêvé.

- Non ! La tour ouest est le seul endroit où on est tranquille ! protesta James. Crois-moi, le reste du château est bondé, peut-être qu'un sort d'Oubli sur Harry… ?

- Parce que tu maîtrises ce sort, toi ? s'énerva le blond. Imagine que tu lui supprimes tous ses souvenirs ? Comment il va faire ?

- Euh… les gars ? appela Hugo.

- Quoi ?

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la direction que pointait le doigt du rouquin: la trappe. Où une tête les fixait avec un air ébahi.

- Vous êtes vraiment réels…

- Et merde, jura James. On n'a pas le choix. Harry, tu peux venir t'asseoir ?

Le Serpentard ignora le regard désapprobateur de son frère blond et s'installa devant la table. Quelques secondes après, leur père adolescent l'imitait et le détaillait, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

- Tu ressembles pas mal à mon père, dit-il. Tu as même ses yeux.

- Tu me le dis souvent, acquiesça James avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Qui est la mère ?

L'aîné regarda tour à tour les autres garçons qui s'étaient rapprochés de la table. Que répondre à _ça_ ?

- Tu ne la connais pas encore, déclara Rigel avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas Ginny ?

James haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Ginny ? Demanda-t-il. C'est qui celle-là ?

- C'est la sœur de Ron, répondit Rigel avec un air agacé. Enfin… d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Le blond baissa les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

- Tu es un Malfoy ?

« _Un Potter-Malfoy pour être plus précis _», pensa-t-il avant de sourire.

- Oui, mon père est bien Draco Malfoy, si c'est la question que tu te poses.

- La directrice est au courant de votre présence ici ?

- C'est elle qui a fait installer tout ce qui se trouve dans la tour, acquiesça Rigel. Et elle nous a aussi interdit de nous approcher des élèves du passé.

Harry sembla assimiler la réponse avant de sourire, moqueur.

- Ah, mince, c'est finalement un élève du passé qui vous a approchés…

Le rouquin près de lui s'étouffa devant sa remarque, mais les quatre autres garçons se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de sourire à leur tour.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, annonça James, j'aurais cru que tu étais un Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor haussa des épaules.

- Et à quelle maison appartenez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Je suis à Serpentard, intervint Albus avec un grand sourire. Et… Caleb… Et James aussi.

- Tous mes enfants sont à Serpentard ? S'étonna le brun. Merlin.

- Tu as aussi une fille, tenta de le rassurer le blond. Elle s'appelle Lily. Elle est à Gryffondor.

- Et… elle ressemble à quoi ?

- Elle est rousse, réfléchit James. Avec des yeux verts. Je pense avoir une photo d'elle.

- Obsédé, chuchota Hugo, ce qui attira le rire des plus jeunes, et l'interrogation dans les yeux d'Harry.

- James et Lily sont très proches, expliqua Rigel. C'est sa petite sœur chérie, quoi.

Harry hocha de la tête, se disant que le blond était décidément très informé sur ses enfants.

- Tiens ! dit le Serpentard en sortant une photographie de son portefeuille.

Le cliché avait été pris assez récemment, et en couleur. Et moldu, à voir les deux adolescents immobiles.

Le Gryffondor eut l'impression de revoir ses parents tellement James et Lily deuxième du nom leur ressemblaient. Le brun était assis en tailleur au milieu d'un jardin et la jeune fille lui enserrait le cou par derrière. Tous deux souriaient à l'objectif et Harry se sentit comme… apaisé.

- Elle n'est pas rousse, fit-il remarquer en rendant la photo à son propriétaire. C'est plus du châtain tirant sur le roux.

- Chipote, critiqua James.

- Votre mère, elle était à Serpentard ? reprit Harry en l'ignorant. Je ne la connais vraiment pas ?

- Qui te dit qu'elle était à Serpentard ? Répliqua l'aîné.

- Trois de mes enfants sur quatre sont à Serpentard, expliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Alors je peux me poser des questions.

- I… Elle était à Serpentard, acquiesça Albus.

- Quand Ron va entendre ça, se moqua le Gryffondor. Au fait, Hugo - c'est ça ? - qui sont tes parents ?

- Euh… Ron et Hermione Weasley, hésita le rouquin en rougissant.

- C'est bien pour eux, sourit Harry. Tu sais, ils sont déjà ensemble à cette époque. Mais tu dois déjà être au courant. Ils ont entamé leur première année d'études supérieurs, chacun de leur côté.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait comme eux ? S'étonna James.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard, expliqua son père au bout d'un moment. Je suppose que mon futur-moi vous en a parlé, mais la guerre s'est terminée il y a même pas quelques mois. Et je me demande si elle est réellement terminée, d'ailleurs…

Le ton s'était fait amer vers la fin, et les garçons ne pouvaient se retenir d'être curieux. Le Harry qu'ils connaissaient était très secret sur ce sujet de sa vie et tout ce qu'ils savaient était tiré de manuels d'histoire et de témoignages écrits par des individus en manque de célébrité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fit Caleb en se collant presque à lui.

Harry le détailla, et se dit que les jumeaux étaient vraiment ses copies conformes.

- Eh bien…

Devait-il en parler ? Avait-il simplement envie d'en parler ? Pouvait-il faire ressurgir le souvenir de tous ceux qui avaient combattus, et étaient morts ? Pour lui, pour la liberté ?

- Je…

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler si tu ne veux pas, murmura le blond en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. On ne t'en voudra pas.

- Plus tard, alors, proposa Harry en se raclant la gorge.

- On est là pour encore trois semaines, annonça Albus. Alors tu as un peu de temps…

Hugo se mit à bailler bruyamment, attirant le regard de tous les Potter-Malfoy. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il rougit avant de couiner un faible « désolé ».

- Il se fait tard, annonça Harry en se levant. Je… vais vous laisser dormir un peu.

- Tu reviendras ? Demanda Caleb en lui agrippant le bras.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr.

Un dernier salut de la main et le Gryffondor s'en alla.

- Il prend étonnamment bien la chose, murmura Rigel.

- Ça changeait pas trop de d'habitude, soupira James. Et puis t'as vu la tête de hibou qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il dort deux heures toutes les nuits. Demain, je suis sûr qu'il va oublier qu'on est là. Ça serait pas plus mal quand j'y pense.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé qu'il était… plus gentil ? remarqua doucement Caleb. Enfin, il prenait le temps de nous écouter, et il a essayé de répondre à nos questions.

Ses frères semblèrent y réfléchir avant de hocher de la tête. Peut-être qu'il y avait une petite différence entre le Harry du futur et du passé finalement…

…

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, un grand sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment et il se remémora le rêve qu'il avait fait. Un vrai rêve.

Il montait dans une tour de l'école et il y avait des garçons de tout âge, au sommet. Un Weasley, le fils de Ron et Hermione, un Malfoy, le fils de… Malfoy, et les trois autres étaient ses enfants !

Il se dit que s'il venait vraiment à avoir des enfants, ils devraient ressembler à ceux de son rêve. Ils lui ressemblaient pas mal.

- Bonjour Harry, tu as l'air en forme.

- Nev', salua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. J'ai… fait un rêve assez marrant alors… je me sens bien.

- Je t'attends pour le petit-déjeuner, si tu veux.

- Ok je me dépêche.

Le Gryffondor sourit. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry d'aussi bonne humeur. Et il pensa à Ron et Hermione qui devaient s'inquiéter pour leur ami, à l'extérieur de l'école, puis à Ginny qui voulait laisser un peu de temps au brun pour se remettre de la guerre. S'il continuait à faire des « rêves assez marrants » tous les jours, Neville était sûr que tout le monde serait soulagé de retrouver leur Harry.

…

- Malfoy ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers la voix qui osait le déranger dans ses révisions.

- Potter.

En effet, ce dernier se tenait non loin de lui, un bras tendu vers une étagère qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre du fait de sa petite taille.

- Tu fais tes devoirs ? Demanda le brun en s'approchant de lui.

- J'ai besoin d'étudier un minimum pour me faire accepter dans une école, Potter. Les portes ne sont pas facilement ouvertes pour un ancien Mangemort.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'aborder ce sujet, mais voir Potter et sa tête l'horripilaient. Depuis quand jouait-il le gentil camarade avec lui ? Alors qu'il l'avait ignoré jusque-là ? Qu'il continue donc !

À la place de cela, le Gryffondor garda le silence avant de faire un énorme sourire.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? Murmura Draco en haussant un sourcil devant l'attitude déstabilisante de son… ennemi.

- J'essayais de t'imaginer avec des cheveux en pétard, ricana l'autre en tentant de récupérer un grimoire trop haut pour lui.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on peut égaliser avec tes cheveux ?

Draco le regarda batailler tout seul, sur la pointe des pieds, pour récupérer son livre. Merlin qu'il était ridicule dans cette position.

- Mes cheveux t'emmerdent, Malfoy.

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Pousses-toi, Potter.

Harry sentit une présence derrière lui et avant qu'il puisse laisser place au blond, ce dernier se colla à lui. Avec un sursaut, il réussit à le repousser, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, là ? S'exclama-t-il en sentant ses joues chauffées.

- Tu me déconcentrais en imitant les primates sans cervelle, répliqua Malfoy en posant ce qu'il avait récupéré, sur sa table.

Le brun le regarda, puis le grimoire. Il se permit de le récupérer soufflant un faible « merci » avant de s'enfuir vers la table où l'attendaient Neville, Luna et Ginny.

Draco soupira avant de se dire qu'il n'était pas encore assez éloigné des autres élèves. Si même Saint Potter le trouvait, c'est qu'il devait encore s'enfoncer un peu vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

…

Harry se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. Mais impossible de trouver le repos. Pourquoi ? Il avait si bien dormi la veille… En poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il tourna la tête vers son réveil. Une heure du matin.

Il tendit l'oreille. Neville ronflait doucement et Seamus grinçait des dents. Bien.

Il tira sa Cape d'Invisibilité de sa malle et s'en recouvrit. Ses chaussures enfilées, il se mit à vagabonder dans le château, écoutant les bruits nocturnes, laissant ses pas le guidés. Tout était comme d'habitude. Son sommeil le fuyait. Et il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se remémorait son rêve avec les enfants qu'il pourrait avoir plus tard. Et quel rêve ! Ça lui avait paru tellement réaliste au réveil ! Il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi au mariage et aux enfants – disons que ce n'était pas de son âge – alors aux noms de sa descendance ! - il fallait dire que ce n'était pas dans ses priorités actuellement - mais son songe l'avait aidé. James, comme son père, Lily, comme sa mère. Albus, oui, pourquoi pas ? Et… Caleb ? Quel étrange nom. Il aurait dû l'appeler Sirius. À moins que ce soit sa femme qui ait refusée ?

Et puis sa femme, d'après ses enfants oniriques, n'était pas Ginny. Serait-ce son subconscient qui ne voyait pas la rouquine comme sa potentielle femme ? C'est vrai que leur relation était des plus platoniques depuis… la rentrée. Ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé le stade du baiser mais, était-ce un mal ? À son âge ? Bien sûr que non. Il se disait que c'était trop tôt et Ginny ne lui en avait pas parlé une seule fois, ce qui prouvait qu'elle aussi ne désirait pas de relations charnelles. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce raisonnement l'agaça et il préféra se remémorer sa journée. Tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Les cours, les repas, les devoirs.

Il avait parlé à Malfoy. Et il s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Et Malfoy ne lui avait rien dit de méchant. En y réfléchissant bien, Malfoy évitait tout le monde depuis la rentrée. Il assistait aux cours, et aux repas, mais on ne le voyait jamais en dehors de ces heures-là. Et quand on le voyait, il était toujours tout seul. Ce qui le ramena à l'autre jour, quand il l'avait vu dans cette salle de classe abandonnée, près de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et à leurs… discussions.

Malfoy était retourné à Poudlard pour faire sa dernière année, comme lui, après avoir été blanchi du meurtre de Dumbledore, et de son rôle de Mangemort. Ça avait été une des conditions de sa libération. Terminé son année avec succès, et sous la surveillance de ses professeurs. À croire que le monde magique avait peur de voir le jeune Malfoy s'enfuir si on ne l'enfermait pas dans l'école.

Mais Harry savait qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Il était bien trop fier pour jouer les fugitifs. Et puis où irait-il ? Et avec quel diplôme ? Son nom ne valait plus grand-chose maintenant, et seules ses compétences lui serviraient de bagages.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir où il était et pénétra dans une salle de classe non verrouillée. Il avait envie de s'asseoir un moment.

Ça faisait bien deux mois que les cours avaient repris et que Ginny le tannait pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Il aurait pu y échapper en prétextant… un entraînement de Quidditch. Mais le Quidditch était suspendu pour une durée indéterminée, le temps de remettre le stade sur pied. Et la priorité de McGonagall était de reconstruire les parties touchées du château durant la Bataille, pas de s'amuser.

Son regard s'évada par la fenêtre. Il y avait beaucoup de nuages ce soir. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir demain.

Le brun resta ainsi un long moment, assis sur sa table, les yeux vagues. Ce calme était reposant et le bruit des pages qu'on tourne à intervalle régulier… Le bruit des pages qu'on tourne à intervalle régulier ?

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et retint difficilement son corps de tomber à la renverse: Draco Malfoy se tenait dans un fauteuil, un bouquin dans les mains, une petite lampe à son chevet pour rendre sa lecture lisible. Ses yeux étaient levés vers lui et un sourire moqueur flottait sur ses lèvres fines.

- Et après, on te considère comme le Sauveur du monde ? Murmura le blond, comme s'il avait peur de briser cette étrange atmosphère entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? Siffla Harry en descendant de son pupitre.

- Comme tu le vois, je cherche le sommeil en lisant, répliqua-t-il tranquillement. Et c'est _ma_ salle.

- Il n'y a pas ton nom écrit dessus.

- Mais j'étais là avant toi.

Le brun le fixa encore un moment avant de détourner le regard. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Ils n'étaient plus deux adolescents de quatorze ans, en train de se chercher des noises.

- Eh bien quoi, tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ? Reprit Malfoy en le sortant de ses pensées. Déjà cette après-midi, et maintenant. On dirait que tu me suis à la trace.

- Je… mais non ! C'est un hasard.

- Et te mettre à m'imaginer avec tes cheveux, c'est un hasard, peut-être ?

- Je…

Pouvait-il parler des enfants qu'il avait imaginés ? Et à Malfoy ? Non, c'était bien trop surréaliste. Il le prendrait pour un fou. Quoique le problème ne résidait pas là, c'était plutôt qu'il parlait à Malfoy. Parler. Avec lui. Alors que jusque-là, ce dernier avait toujours tout fait pour le rendre ridicule ! Ils s'évitaient depuis la rentrée et maintenant, ils discutaient comme de vieux amis ?

- Tu…, hésita Harry. T'es encore en train de lire ton livre ? Avec Joseph ?

- Julien Sorel, tu veux dire, le rectifia Malfoy au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oui, c'est pareil…

Mais le regard affligé du blond le fit froncer les sourcils. Bah quoi ?

- On le dit Sauveur du monde et même pas fichu d'avoir un minimum de culture générale, grommela l'autre en replongeant dans sa lecture.

- C'est quoi ton problème, se vexa Harry.

- Si tu savais.

Harry se sentit vraiment ridicule quand Malfoy se mit à l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les romans lui donnaient plus l'impression de bons oreillers que d'une manière de passer le temps en s'instruisant. Hermione aurait été ravie de dévorer ces pavés. Pas lui.

- Si tu lisais autre chose que des revues sur le Quidditch, murmura le blond sans le regarder, tu saurais aussi que ce roman a été écrit par un moldu.

Moldu ?

- Je croyais que les Malfoy avaient horreur de tout ce qui était moldu… Et toi le premier.

- Certaines histoires valent le coup d'être lues. Je ne suis pas aussi obtus que mon père.

Que dire à ça ? Rien. Harry s'était rapproché pendant leur… échange et se trouvait sur la dernière rangée de bureaux, à quelques mètres du blond. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à passer les deux derniers mètres qui les séparaient et préféra poser ses fesses sur le pupitre. De là, ses yeux vagabondèrent vers l'extérieur, où il voyait un bout de la Forêt Interdite. Lieu empli de créatures magiques et de souvenirs…

Le bruit des pages qui se tournent à intervalle régulier reprit et Harry se sentit… bien. Comme la fois où il s'était réveillé le lendemain, après avoir rencontré Malfoy dans cette même salle.

Pas besoin de jouer un rôle, pas besoin de s'expliquer. Être soi-même…

Le sommeil commençait à alourdir tout doucement ses paupières quand il entendit le blond refermer son livre et se lever. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui, il le fixait aussi.

- Je vais aller me coucher, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se fait tard et je dois me lever tôt. Tu peux dormir ici, Potter.

Harry se demandait encore si cette dernière phrase était supposée être gentille, ou mesquine, quand il entendit un bruit de chute, suivi de plusieurs jurons et grognements de douleurs.

- Merde, Rigel ! Hurla le tas sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous pousser ?

- Je ne vous ai pas poussés ! S'offusqua une autre voix. C'est vous qui êtes tombés tout seul, je vous demandais juste ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant ici pour que vous soyez là à….

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez derrière cette porte ? Retentit la voix glaciale de Malfoy. Vous m'espionniez peut-être ?

- Non pap… aïeuh ! Putain Rigel ! J'ai compris !

Rigel… Rigel… où Harry avait-il bien pu entendre ce nom déjà ?

- _Lumos_.

La baguette de Malfoy éclaira le petit tas au sol qui se révéla être trois garçons, bruns, et deux garçons, debout, en retrait. L'un blond en pétard, l'autre roux.

Et à ce moment-là, Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, réalisant que ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve était en fait totalement vrai. James, Albus, Caleb, le fils de Ron et Hermione, et Malfoy junior.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Résonna à nouveau la voix de Malfoy. Je ne vous ai encore jamais vu ici.

Les garçons se regardèrent avant que le plus âgé grimace et se relève. Qu'allait-il bien sortir comme excuse ?

**OoooooOoooooO**

Il était une heure du matin passée quand James et les autres décidèrent qu'il était temps de se promener « discrètement » en attendant leur heure légale de sortie imposée par McGonagall. Rigel refusa, à nouveau, et Hugo préféra rester avec lui, afin de travailler sur le cercle. James avait haussé des épaules et les jumeaux l'avaient suivi, même s'il avait été réticent à laisser Caleb sortir de son lit.

- Je me sens bien, avait soupiré le garçon en descendant les escaliers. Très bien même.

L'aîné l'avait observé. En effet, il allait étonnamment bien pour un gamin qui sortait d'une semaine de coma. Puis il avait lancé un coup d'œil à Albus et ce dernier avait rougi, puis grogné un « quoi ? » très poli qui avait fait sourire sadiquement James. Il savait qu'Albus savait qu'il savait mais que Caleb ne savait pas. Il haussa simplement des épaules et décida d'aller aux cuisines en premier. C'était le problème de son frère s'il ne voulait pas avouer à Caleb que c'était grâce à lui qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Grâce au Lien, s'entend. Il demanda un encas aux elfes de maison et força les garçons à faire de même. Pas question qu'ils le regardent manger ! Puis tranquillement, en faisant visiter le château aux jumeaux, le trio était arrivé dans la partie du château menant à la tour d'Astronomie.

Si Albus n'avait pas remarqué son lacet défait, il n'aurait jamais vu la faible lumière sous une des portes longeant le couloir. Curieux, il s'était approché: la porte était très légèrement entrebâillée, et avait entendu des voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- … tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ? Déjà cette après-midi, et maintenant. On dirait que tu me suis à la trace.

- Je… mais non ! C'est un hasard.

Le cœur du jeune Potter-Malfoy s'était mis à battre la chamade. C'était Draco ! Et Harry ! Ils étaient ensemble ! James et Caleb, remarquant son manège, s'étaient rapprochés et s'étaient presque collés au battant, écrasant l'autre. Que pouvaient se dire leurs pères ?

- Tu…, t'es encore en train de lire ton livre ? Avec Joseph ?

- Julien Sorel, tu veux dire ?

- Oui, c'est pareil…

- On le dit Sauveur du monde et même pas fichu d'avoir un minimum de culture générale.

- C'est quoi ton problème.

- Si tu savais.

Le regard de James se fit vague. Quand il était encore petit, Rigel n'étant pas encore né, Draco taquinait souvent son père de cette manière. Sur son manque de culture passé, sur le fait qu'il soit plus passionné par le Quidditch que par son propre travail.

- Si tu lisais autre chose que des revues sur le Quidditch, tu saurais aussi que ce roman a été écrit par un moldu.

- Je croyais que les Malfoy avaient horreur de tout ce qui était moldu… Et toi le premier.

- Certaines histoires valent le coup d'être lues. Je ne suis pas aussi obtus que mon père.

Les jumeaux furent surpris d'entendre le blond mentionné leur grand-père. À la maison, Lucius Malfoy était un sujet plus ou moins délicat. En fait, c'était plus par égard pour leur grand-mère Narcissa qu'ils ne parlaient pas de lui…

- Je vais aller me coucher, fit la voix de Draco. Il se fait tard et je dois me lever tôt. Tu peux dormir ici, Potter.

James tapota l'épaule d'Albus et fit signe aux jumeaux qu'il fallait déguerpir au plus vite. Leurs pères ne devaient pas le voir. Sauf qu'au moment où il allait se relever, un chuchotement atteignit ses oreilles, et il sursauta.

- Vous faites quoi là ?

L'aîné glissa et écrasa ses frères sous son poids. La porte fut poussée sous le mouvement et James tenta de se relever, furieux contre son frère.

- Merde, Rigel ! Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers le fautif. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous pousser ?

- Je ne vous ai pas poussés ! S'offusqua le blond en se reculant. C'est vous qui êtes tombés tout seul, je vous demandais juste ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant ici pour que vous soyez là à….

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez derrière cette porte ? Les coupa la douce voix de leur père blond. Vous m'espionniez peut-être ?

- Non pap… aïeuh ! Putain Rigel ! J'ai compris !

Oui, il avait bien failli gaffer. Mais quand Draco empruntait cette voix glaciale, il ne pouvait se retenir de redevenir le petit garçon de sept ans à peine, qui avait fait une énorme bêtise, et niait en être le responsable.

- _Lumos_.

La baguette de leur père l'éblouit et il préféra finalement s'asseoir sur le sol. Voir Harry et Draco dans cette situation le rendait nostalgique. Presque.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Résonna à nouveau la voix de son père. Je ne vous ai encore jamais vu ici.

Rigel et lui se lancèrent un coup d'œil. Son frère plissa les yeux, signe qu'il se devait de répondre à la question. Merlin, que dire ?

- Hum… Tu ne vas pas nous croire, hésita-t-il. Je m'appelle James Potter… Y a aussi Rigel P… hum… Malfoy.

- Malfoy ?

Le regard gris de leur père se darda sur le cadet et ce dernier teint tête. Le brun se dit vaguement que ces deux-là pourraient presque être des frères si Rigel n'avait pas les cheveux d'Harry : indomptable, et des yeux gris un peu vague.

- Rigel, répéta Draco en le détaillant de la tête au pied. Un nom d'étoile, je suppose.

- Oui.

Voix claire, forte. Un regard qui ne se détourne pas. Le Serpentard esquissa un léger sourire. Rigel venait de passer le test.

- Une étoile très lumineuse, déclara Draco, la plus brillante de la constellation d'Orion. Mais cela ne m'aide pas à savoir qui vous êtes réellement

- Il l'a dit, c'est un Malfoy. Donc c'est ton fils, Malfoy.

Tous les garçons se tournèrent la voix qui s'était élevée près des fenêtres de la classe. Harry Potter leur faisait un sourire hésitant, son regard viré dans les orbes grises de son… ennemi, le défiant de le contredire.

- Je n'aime pas les blagues, Potter.

- Ça on le sait, marmonna une voix fluette.

Draco tourna la tête vers les deux petits jumeaux. L'un avait les yeux écarquillés par la panique, et l'autre, la tête baissée, ses oreilles rouges écrevisse.

- Si j'entre dans ton jeu stupide, Potter, je suppose que ces garçons sont ta progéniture, se moqua-t-il en faisant un geste du menton vers les Première Année. Et le rouquin aussi. Et si je suis ta logique, tu t'es reproduit avec la fille Weasley. T'as de la chance, trois sur quatre te ressemblent.

- Malfoy, Hugo est un Weasley, c'est le fils de Ron et Hermione.

- Prévisible, renifla le blond en les bousculant. Je pense avoir entendu assez de bêtises pour ce soir. Je vais aller me coucher.

Et Draco Malfoy sortit de la salle de classe, le dos droit, méprisant.

- Moi qui étais sûr que tu nous aurais oubliés, soupira James en s'approchant d'Harry. Tu aurais cru qu'on était un rêve sorti tout droit de ta tête. Enfin, j'ai dû te sous-estimer.

- Hum, oui, répondit vaguement leur père, un sourire figé aux lèvres.

- En fait, le contredit Albus en s'installant sur le pupitre d'Harry, il nous a oubliés et quand on est arrivé, il a réalisé qu'on n'était pas un rêve. Pas vrai, Papa ?

Le silence leur répondit et James ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Et Rigel qui me croyait pas. Tu as entendu Harry ? Il nous a pris pour un rêve ! Tiens, il est où ?

Albus et lui tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Caleb s'y tenait, regardant dans le couloir. Les deux Troisième Année étaient nulle part.

- Euh, hésita Caleb en se rapprochant d'eux. Rigel et Hugo sont allés rattraper Draco.

- Le con, soupira l'aîné en se pinçant le nez. Un vrai Gryffondor celui-là.

- Le fils de Malfoy est à Gryffondor ? S'exclama Harry, incrédule. Merlin, c'est le monde à l'envers.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent avant de sourire. C'est ce qu'il avait dit en apprenant la répartition de son troisième enfant.

…

Draco marchait rapidement vers les cachots, s'éloignant de la plaisanterie de Potter. A cette heure-ci de la nuit, il savait que personne, pas même le concierge Cracmol, ne le dérangerait. Alors il put réfléchir tranquillement, pendant que ses pas suivaient un chemin connu depuis des années, mille fois répétées.

Pendant une seconde, il avait failli croire à la fable que le jeune Rigel lui avait servie. Il avait eu l'allure d'un vrai Malfoy en lui faisant face et pourtant, Draco était persuadé être l'unique héritier de la famille. Pas de cousin plus ou moins éloigné, rien. Et puis les autres garçons qui ressemblaient à Potter comme deux gouttes d'eau… Il s'était renseigné par le passé, Harry Potter était fils unique et était comme lui : héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Pas de cousin plus ou moins éloigné, rien. Et puis sa famille moldue était… Moldue. Jamais un de leur rejeton ne serait entré à Poudlard. Cette folie aurait pu tenir la route mais c'était Saint Potter qui était intervenu. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Rigel était son fils ? Et que le rouquin n'était pas un de ses gamins ? La fille Weasley et lui étaient bien partis pour se marier et se reproduire plein de fois. Il aurait même pu rajouter, pour suivre sa logique délirante, que les enfants venaient du futur ? Ha ! Ridicule !

- Père.

Le Serpentard se retourna automatiquement, ayant reconnu la voix. Même s'il était intérieurement étonné que le garçon ose réellement l'appeler de cette façon. Alors que lui-même ne le connaissait pas.

Rigel se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement après avoir couru jusqu'à lui. Son visage se composa un air dur et attendit que le garçon parle. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, la mine furieuse.

- Je suis bien ton fils, déclara Rigel, haut et fort. J'ai parfaitement remarqué que tu ne croyais pas Harry, mais c'est vrai. Je suis né au Manoir Malfoy et j'ai tous les traits distinctifs des Malfoy. Grand-mère Narcissa et toi avez choisi mon prénom. Et aussi, Hugo est un Weasley, mais certainement pas le fils de Ginevra Weasley. Cette femme est loin d'être une perle, je dirais même que c'est la pire des femmes que j'ai pu voir de ma vie alors ne dis pas non plus que James et les autres sont ses enfants, c'est vraiment… dégueulasse !

Draco haussa les sourcils devant son emportement… très Gryffondor. Etait-ce lui, ou avait-il défendu les Potter ? Et le Weasley qui se tenait un peu à l'écart d'eux ?

- Quel âge as-tu ?

La question sembla étonnée le garçon mais qu'importe.

- Treize ans.

- Fils unique ?

La réponse arriva avec un train de retard.

- Disons que je me considère souvent comme tel.

L'incompréhension se peignit dans les yeux de Draco. Aurait-il eu d'autres enfants dans le futur ?

- Maison à Poudlard ?

- Gryffondor.

- Pardon ?

- On a toujours jugé mes expériences dangereuses et bruyantes, marmonna le Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau a hésité à me mettre à Serpentard et a finalement décidé que j'étais trop inconscient du danger de mes projets.

Un Gryffondor dans la famille ?

- Père ?

Draco releva la tête. Le garçon lui lançait un regard empli de défi. Et il fut surpris d'y reconnaître quelqu'un de familier… avant de secouer de la tête. Il était fatigué.

- Rigel, qui est ta mère ? Astoria Greengrass ?

- Tu ne le… la connais pas encore.

- Est-ce au moins une femme ?

Le silence lui répondit et son sang se glaça. Il avait repéré le lapsus, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon laisse une telle interrogation en l'air.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, déclara Rigel d'une voix douce. Demain, si tu te rappelles de nous, je verrais si je peux donner des informations sur mon présent.

Le Serpentard hocha de la tête, trop sonné pour ouvrir la bouche. Un homme comme compagnon pour un Malfoy ? Improbable. Mais le garçon n'avait pas nié. Mais il n'avait pas approuvé non plus ! Il ne connaissait pas encore son… _Sa_ compagne. Donc il avait encore de la marge, se dit-il, allongé dans son lit. En tout cas, si Rigel était vraiment son fils du futur, il pouvait être fier de lui. Ou presque. Ces cheveux épais et indisciplinés étaient disgracieux pour le nom des Malfoy. Et puis il avait des yeux bien trop vagues pour que ce soit réel. Mais la couleur de ses yeux, comme de ses cheveux était une caractéristique des Malfoy depuis des siècles…

Son esprit commençait à lâcher la bribe à l'inconscience, les pensées se faisant un peu flou. Il imaginait _la_ compagne de son futur et… il se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. Et si c'était… ?

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine samedi si tout se passe bien...**

**EliH**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je remercie** Cat240** et** Stromtrooper2** pour vos reviews =) ** LAMESIS** ne compte pas puisque c'est ma nouvelle bêta lectrice haha**_

_**Quelqu'un veut-il corriger mes fautes ? Je ne suis pas monstrueuse hein, je me relis et je m'explique...**_

_**Et pour répondre à** Cat240,** oui, Rigel semble bien être le seul "porté" par Draco. Mais ça ne sera expliqué que dans la 2ème partie :p**_

_**Et pour** Stormtrooper2:** Oui, les enfants ont bien fait de cacher l'identité de leur second parent pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'ont pas encore viré de bord ^^ J'ai essayé de me rapprocher le plus de la réalité et la 2ème partie sera consacrée totalement au couple Harry / Draco et à la formation de leur famille et tout. Quant à savoir si ça va être répartie en tranche de vie ou que sais-je, ça reste encore à voir...**_

_**SINON, le début a l'air flou et c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec** Lamesis.** Mais celles qui ont lues "C'est le mie**__**n" devront sans doute savoir que j'ai utilisé le même genre de début dans un des premiers chapitres de CM. Après, tout sera bien sûr réexpliquer dans le contexte.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_« Il est faible, Harry… »_

_« Je n'avais jamais imaginé avoir un enfant pareil ! »_

_« Arrête, tu vois bien que Caleb est meilleur que lui. » _

_« Je suis… déçu » _

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, son cœur battait la chamade et il tenta de revenir dans la réalité.

Il devait se ressaisir. Alors il chassa le sommeil comme il put en se redressant dans son lit et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux pliés.

C'était des souvenirs. Juste… des paroles qu'il avait entendu par inadvertance. Un soir. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas sept ans.

Des mots qui l'avaient marqué au fer rouge.

- Albus ?

Le jeune homme posa son front sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas lui. Surtout pas _lui_. Mais des mouvements dans le lit d'à côté lui montrèrent que son jumeau était aussi réveillé que lui et s'approchait. Il fit mine de l'ignorer quand il recommença à l'appeler. Qu'il dégage, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait !

- Je sais que tu me détestes, murmura Caleb, debout devant lui. Mais je sens que tu as besoin d'aide.

Foutu Lien.

- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il en se rallongeant dans son lit. Va te recoucher.

Son frère resta immobile encore quelques secondes et abdiqua. Il entendit les draps bruissés, puis le silence. Alors il se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

La rencontre avec Draco devait être la raison de son… de la remontée de ses souvenirs. Après tout, c'était lui qui trouvait le petit Albus si chétif, si… décevant. Et le voir avec ce regard froid et hautain lui rappelait tous ces moments où Caleb et lui avaient fait des bêtises et les avaient regrettées. Un peu.

Un bref coup d'œil au lit de son jumeau et il ferma les yeux.

Il n'était pas comme lui. Non. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Et ça ne serait jamais le cas.

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Harry, où vas-tu? Appela Ginny en voyant son petit-ami s'éloigné avec discrétion.

- Oh euh… je voulais me promener un peu, tenta le brun en se tournant vers elle.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Quoi ? Non c'est bon ! Luna doit t'attendre pour… les devoirs ! On se voit au dîner.

La rouquine le regarda s'enfuir avec précipitation et son cœur se serra.

- On est dimanche, crétin…

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry était devenu distant, avait toujours la tête dans les nuages. Il réagissait peu et peu de choses éclairaient ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune motivation et elle ne savait plus quoi faire… Peut-être lui donner son corps ? Après tout, ils étaient bien en âge de faire l'amour et puis… les garçons… étaient des animaux… n'est-ce pas ? Oui mais Harry n'était pas comme ça. Il avait toujours cette attitude un peu naïve, un peu timide, de l'embrasser. Avec douceur… Mais c'était avant la guerre. Maintenant, il le faisait mécaniquement, sans jamais y mettre du sien. Elle avait bien essayé d'en parler à Hermione. Mais cette dernière lui avait demandée de lui laisser du temps. Harry avait beaucoup souffert. Il portait beaucoup de culpabilité sur ses épaules… Mais elle ? Fred était mort ! Son grand frère n'était plus là et pourtant, elle essayait bien d'avancer dans la vie ! Harry n'avait aucune attache dans ce monde, à part elle !

En réalisant où partaient ses réflexions, Ginny poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Luna voulait essayer son nouveau télescope pour repérer les étoiles d'hiver. Et la rouquine n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire que la nuit était préférable pour voir la voûte céleste. Et sans nuage de préférence.

…

Harry vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas suivi et atteignit enfin la partie ouest du château. Lieu désert et silencieux par rapport au joyeux boucan qui régnait partout ailleurs. Il regarda encore une fois derrière lui et s'amusa à piquer un sprint dans l'escalier, avant de gravir les marches quatre à quatre, puis à quatre pattes vers la fin, tellement il était fatigué.

Il sortit sa baguette en voyant la trappe et toqua.

Un « Entrez » étouffé par le battant lui répondit et il se retrouva dans la pièce circulaire.

- Bonjour, Papa ! S'exclama un des jumeaux qui se trouvait à la table, en train de faire… ses devoirs ?

- Bonjour, fit Harry avec un sourire gêné.

- Bien dormi hier ? Demanda James en s'éloignant de ses petits frères.

- Sans plus. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- James nous torture, gémit Albus en posant son front sur son cahier. On est dimanche et il nous force à étudier.

- Tu seras bien content quand on sera rentré et que tu n'auras pas à travailler comme un forcené, réprimanda le Serpentard.

Harry regarda la scène devant lui et se sentit… bien. Être fils unique ne lui avait jamais permis de comprendre la complicité qui liait les frères Weasley, et savoir qu'il avait pu donner ça à ses enfants… plus tard… Oui, il se sentait bien en les regardant se chamailler.

- Harry ?

C'était le blond qui l'avait appelé. Le jeune Malfoy. Il était en train de gribouiller dans un carnet et leva les yeux. Gris.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ri', avertit le fils de Ron en levant les yeux de son grimoire.

- Euh…

Devait-il leur avouer qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas être revenu plus tôt ? De les avoir pris pour les fruits de son imagination ? Et puis… hier, il avait dit à Malfoy qu'il avait un fils ! Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il le dise?

- Est-ce que Draco va bien ? Soupira Rigel, se résignant à l'essentiel.

Draco ? Depuis quand la génération suivante appelait leurs parents par leur prénom ? Il avait bien remarqué ça un peu plus tôt.

- Je crois qu'il va bien, hésita-t-il. Il était comme d'habitude.

Enfin, il disait ça mais il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée. On était dimanche, et Malfoy était quasi invisible les week-ends.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta le blond en fixant la fenêtre.

- Je n'avais rien à faire, alors j'ai voulu vous rendre une visite.

Le sourire de James fit le tour de son visage et Harry se surprit à vouloir ébouriffer ses cheveux. Avec tendresse.

- Tu veux m'aider à faire entrer les bases dans la tête d'Albus ? Demanda-t-il en poussant une chaise avec son pied.

- Vous êtes en première année ? demanda-t-il en se saisissant d'un manuel de sortilèges.

Rigel arrêta ses calculs et regarda son père et ses frères. Tous bruns. James était sociable et avait réussi à amadouer Harry avec son sourire. Les jumeaux étaient ce qu'ils étaient: jeunes. En soif de présence paternel et de regards. Ils étaient pendus aux lèvres du Gryffondor qui bafouillait des explications décousues sur un sortilège et Rigel se surprit à ressentir de la jalousie.

Peut-être aurait-il dû, dès leur première rencontre, laisser James commettre l'irréparable: annoncer qu'ils étaient des Potter-Malfoy. Harry aurait été fixé, et lui, eh bien lui ne serait pas tout seul dans son coin, à feindre l'indifférence.

- Ton nom vient d'une étoile ?

Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de rosir. Il devait ressembler à un idiot à fixer son père avec adoration, et sans aucune gêne !

- Je… pardon ?

Harry garda le silence, avant de rosir à son tour et de bafouiller:

- Oui… hum… hier, Mal-ton père a dit que ton nom venait d'une étoile. C'est vrai que c'est pas commun.

- C'est ma grand-mère et mon père qui ont choisis, grimaça Rigel. D'après eux, c'est parce qu'on voit très bien l'étoile Rigel pendant la saison hivernale…

- Et parce qu'il est né en hiver, coupa James, avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Euh… il répète ça tout le temps.

Le Serpentard ignora le regard noir de son jeune frère et demanda à Caleb de lancer le sort de Lévitation sur une pile de grimoire.

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire alors, réfléchit leur père.

- Dans dix jours, hésita Rigel.

- Et vous ne rentrez chez vous que dans trois semaines… On n'aura qu'à fêter ça ensemble.

- Que… pardon ?

Harry le dévisagea à nouveau avant de sourire, presque timidement.

- Je vois bien que tu es assez proche de mes… fils. Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas aussi pourri que Mal-ton père à ton âge. Je laisse le bénéfice du doute au futur.

Rigel ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père avait l'air bien magnanime à cet âge-là. Se serait-il trompé en pensant qu'il n'accepterait pas un Malfoy dans son cercle ? Pourtant, d'après ses souvenirs, Harry et Draco se détestaient pendant leur scolarité… A moins qu'ils aient menti pour préserver un semblant de « piquant » dans leur histoire d'amour ?

- Je… merci.

Le sourire doux du brun lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne pleurerait pas. Après tout, il était un Malfoy à cette époque.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry attendait devant la salle de Sortilèges que le professeur daigne enfin ouvrir la porte. Pas qu'il était impatient d'aller en cours, mais il était fatigué et il avait envie de s'asseoir.

La nuit avait été agitée et il était encore moins concentré sur son environnement que d'habitude.

La preuve ce matin ! Il avait mis du jus de citrouille dans ses céréales et du chocolat chaud sur ses pancakes. Il avait bu dans le verre d'un troisième année assis à côté de lui ! Et il s'était excusé auprès d'une armure quand il avait trébuché.

En se traitant d'idiot, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers les garçons de la tour ouest.

Merlin, ses enfants… à Poudlard… dans son temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Quel comportement à adopter ?

Oui, il se posait les questions essentielles que maintenant, mais il avait des excuses ! Déjà, il n'avait réellement pris conscience de leur présence qu'hier, durant l'après-midi. Ensuite… Ensuite… Il était le seul à connaître le _secret_ ! Avec… Malfoy - mais c'était un détail. Réussirait-il à garder le secret longtemps ? Et puis Ron et Hermione ? Leur enfant était là !

- Harry ?

Il releva la tête brusquement, et fit face aux yeux interrogatifs de Neville.

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'étonna ce dernier. Tu fais une tête de constipé absolument effrayant. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'armure de tout à l'heure ne t'en veut pas. Je crois.

Avait-il l'air si ridicule ?

- J'étais dans mes pensées, s'excusa Harry avec un sourire coupable. Rien de bien important. Oh, on peut entrer. Viens Nev', on va rater les meilleures places au milieu.

Neville haussa les sourcils en le regardant s'enfuir et se dit qu'Harry était vraiment étrange depuis hier.

…

- Potter.

Le brun se tendit avant de se tourner vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait le manger ?

- Malfoy ?

Draco avait enfin réussi à le coincer après la fin des cours. Il fallait dire, pour sa défense, que monsieur Potter était toujours accompagné de quelqu'un, soit sa petite amie soit ses amis, et que l'affaire dont il voulait parler était… personnel. Il l'avait suivi de loin pendant la journée et quand il avait lâché sa bande de Gryffondor qui allait à la bibliothèque, il avait saisi sa chance. Ils se trouvaient donc dans un couloir du quatrième étage, vide. Parfait.

- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé samedi soir, commença le blond en se rapprochant du Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas si ces bobards étaient vrais…

- Je pense que c'est vrai, fit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis, Potter, attaqua bien malgré lui Draco. Mais je veux vérifier par moi-même que ces faits sont réels. Saurais-tu où les trouver ?

Oui, parce qu'en plus d'avoir été victime d'une énorme blague, il n'arrivait pas à saisir les responsables. Il avait gardé un œil sur la table de Serpentard comme celle de Gryffondor pendant les repas, dès le lendemain de la rencontre, mais il n'avait pas vu une seule fois la bande hétéroclite. Alors pourquoi ne pas demander à Potter ?

- Tu veux vraiment les voir ? Demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne serais pas là sinon.

Le brun le regarda, puis détailla le sol, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Et recommença le même manège. Lui, le sol, la fenêtre. Draco commençait à s'énerver quand finalement, Potter soupira et passa à côté de lui.

- Aller, viens.

…

Rigel était en train de piler de la Pierre de Lune - ingrédient nécessaire au traçage du cercle - avec l'aide d'Hugo tandis que James enseignait aux jumeaux les rudiments de la magie, quand le blond entendit quelque chose grattée sur la table. Étonné, il tourna la tête vers la petite toupie qui tournait rapidement sur elle-même. Et comprit.

- James, appela-t-il en continuant de piler. Sors ta baguette, je pense qu'on a quelqu'un à stupéfixer.

L'aîné arrêta ses explications avant de regarder la toupie. Harry ?

- Très drôle, _Rachel_, fit-il en se redressant. Al, Cal, je vous laisse faire ces devoirs pour demain, d'accord ?

- À quoi ça sert d'apprendre tout ça si on n'a qu'une semaine de retard en rentrant, bougonna Albus en récupérant ses affaires.

- Un Potter-Malfoy se doit d'être bon en cours, énonça James en le toisant. Grand-père James savait lancer le sort d'Attraction alors qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans !

- On sait que tu voues une adoration totale pour lui, soupira Caleb en commençant ses devoirs. Pas la peine de nous le rappeler toutes les cinq minutes.

Son grand-frère allait répliquer, choqué que son adorable petit frère ose ainsi se moquer de lui, quand la trappe fut poussée et qu'une paire d'yeux verts se mette à les fixer.

- On peut entrer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Harry, salua Rigel sans se détourner de son travail.

- Bonjour.

Cette voix n'était pas celle d'Harry et les garçons dévisagèrent le nouveau venu. Draco Malfoy-Potter.

Ce dernier portait encore l'uniforme de Serpentard et son regard hautain passait sur eux, comme une douche froide. Ça ne leur avait pas manqués, tient.

- Bonjour… Père, fit mécaniquement Rigel en arrêtant finalement de travailler.

- Vous dormez ici, constata Draco en détaillant la pièce. Je n'aurais jamais pensé chercher ici.

- Chourave a mis un sort répulsif en bas de la tour, annonça James sans que cela soit très utile. Pour plus de sécurité, histoire qu'on ne reçoive pas de visiteurs indésirables.

Le regard gris de son père le transperça et il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

- Mais il semble que ceux qui ont un lien de parenté avec nous peuvent monter sans problème, rajouta Rigel en se rapprochant de ses pères.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à monter la première fois, se rappela Harry en s'installant sur un fauteuil.

- Désolé encore de t'avoir stupéfixé, grimaça James en s'approchant de lui.

- Hum ? Oh, ce n'est rien.

- Potter s'est fait stupéfixer ? Intervint Draco en lançant un regard intéressé à l'aîné. Merlin, j'aurais rêvé voir ça.

- Ta gueule, Malfoy, soupira le brun en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Et sinon, hésita Rigel, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ton père voulait vous voir, expliqua Harry. Ou te voir, je pense qu'il s'en fiche un peu des Potter.

Reniflement de dédain.

- Et moi, bah je n'avais rien à faire alors j'ai accepté de vous l'amener.

- De quelle année êtes-vous arrivés ? Le coupa Draco en les regardant tour à tour.

- Euh… eh bien de 2024, répondit James.

- Alors j'ai 44 ans, calcula rapidement le blond. Rigel, tu n'es pas fils unique, alors dis-moi: as-tu un frère ? Ou même une sœur ?

- Tu lui as dit ça ? S'exclama James en tournant brusquement la tête vers son frère.

- Je l'ai plus ou moins sous-entendu, soupira-t-il. Mais il s'en serait douté tôt ou tard, alors j'ai préféré prendre de l'avance.

- Mais…

Un gémissement agacé coupa la discussion qui promettait d'être houleuse et les garçons tournèrent la tête vers le rouquin qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

- Rigel, souffla-t-il sévèrement, t'as pas l'impression que c'est en train de partir dans tous les sens ? Notre but, c'était le futur ! Et on avait décidé de prendre la Cape d'Invisibilité pour être discret dans le futur, histoire que personne ne nous voie ! Et là, parce que vous voyez vos parents, vous allez leur déballer tout ? Tu sais ce que ça peut entraîner pour notre présent ?

Le rappel à l'ordre gêna les Potter-Malfoy et ils se regardèrent tour à tour. Merlin, ils n'y avaient pas songé une seule seconde !

- Et dire que c'est un Weasley qui rappelle un Malfoy à l'ordre, ricana Draco en regardant Hugo avec un semblant d'intérêt. Ta mère est Granger, c'est ça ? Je vois qu'elle a quand même réussi à sauver un peu sa descendance.

- Malfoy, avertit Harry.

- Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, soupira théâtralement le blond. Donc rien sur le futur. Même sous la torture, vous avez intérêt à garder le silence.

- Tu acceptes l'idée qu'on soit du futur ? Interrogea Albus, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

Harry tourna la tête vers son camarade, se disant qu'effectivement, il acceptait bien rapidement l'idée de visiteurs du futur. Surtout que trente minutes auparavant, il parlait encore de « bobards » et de « vérifier sur les faits étaient réels ».

- Je ne peux pas renier Rigel, annonça le blond au bout de quelques secondes. Et puis des mini-Potter, il n'y en a pas partout dans le château. J'aurais pu croire à une farce sous Polynectar mais je doute que tu sois du genre à faire des blagues pareilles pour me faire chier, Potter. C'est plus ma spécialité. De plus, Poudlard n'accepte pas d'élèves au cours de l'année, et encore moins ceux qui ont dépassés l'âge requis, c'est-à-dire onze ans. Le seul cas exceptionnel a été la Coupe des Trois sorciers en quatrième année, lorsque Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang sont venus.

- Et si on accepte des stagiaires ? Demanda Harry.

- Impossible. Poudlard reste une école pour les jeunes sorciers de onze à dix-sept ans.

- On en a dix-huit.

- Cas exceptionnel. Tu n'as jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

Le grognement qui lui répondit le fit sourire de manière méprisante.

- Pendant que Potter va étudier, déclara Draco aux garçons du futur, dites-moi comment vous avez fait pour arriver là ?

- Tu leur as dit de ne pas parler du futur, répliqua le brun en s'installant près d'un des jumeaux.

- Potter, soupira Draco, nous devons savoir pourquoi et comment ils sont arrivés ici. Ce que je leur demande, ce n'est pas des données sur le futur. Je ne connais pas très bien le sujet, mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas changer le futur comme le passé. Et personne n'aurait dû vous voir. Personne.

Sous-entendu: voilà que vous êtes apparus devant ma salle de classe préférée avec bruit et fracas en me lançant de but en blanc: « _Je suis ton fils. On vient du futur_. »

- On n'a pas été discret, s'excusa le fils aîné de Potter. Mais savoir que nos… pères sont ici, ça nous a tout simplement rendu curieux.

Le reniflement de dédain de Rigel l'agaça mais il ne le montra pas.

- Pour répondre à la question du comment et du pourquoi, lâcha le blond en tripotant son bol de Pierre de Lune, c'est… ma faute.

- Non, c'est la mienne, protesta Weasley.

- J'aurais dû surveiller ton travail, expliqua son ami avec un sourire amusé. Donc c'est ma faute.

- Pourquoi vouloir aller dans le passé ? Demanda Draco.

- C'était le futur que je voulais visiter, grimaça son fils. Mais j'ai manqué de vigilance et on s'est retrouvé dans le passé.

- A cause de Weasley, supposa Draco en lançant un regard froid au rouquin mal à l'aise.

- Non, soupira Rigel. C'est ma faute, papa.

- Papa ? répéta Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu veux que je t'appelle Père ?

- Draco, c'est bien.

Les garçons du futur opinèrent de la tête. C'était noté.

- Et pourquoi avoir visé le futur ? Reprit Malfoy.

- C'est vrai ça, remarqua James en fixant son frère. Pourquoi ?

- C'est personnel.

Le regard peu convaincu que lui lançait ses frères et ses pères le fit rougir mais il garda la bouche close. Ils ne sauraient pas.

- D'accord et vous êtes actuellement en train de faire des recherches ? Questionna Draco. Qui est au courant à part moi et Potter ?

- McGonagall, énonça Caleb, Petit Prof, Chourave et… l'infirmière.

- Petit prof ?

- Flitwick, traduisit Albus.

- Et nous avons déjà la solution pour rentrer chez soi. Nous partirons dans un peu moins de trois semaines.

Draco Malfoy dévisagea son… fils, puis les fils de Potter. La ressemblance était troublante avec leur géniteur.

- Dans trois semaines, répéta-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant ce temps-là ?

- McGonagall nous permet de se promener dans le château à partir de deux heures du matin, expliqua James avec une grimace. Et sinon, dans la journée, je fais étudier Al et Cal pendant que Rigel et Hugo travaillent sur les préparatifs de notre retour.

Draco hocha de la tête.

- Qui est la future madame Potter ?

Les garçons le fixèrent, interdits. Eh bien quoi ?

- Tu ne l'as connais pas encore, déclara le rouquin en regardant ses mains.

- Et ma femme ?

- Malfoy, intervint Harry. Tu as dit qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de dévoiler le futur. Alors pourquoi tu poses encore des questions ?

- Je les testais.

Le sourire suffisant du blond fit lever les yeux d'Harry tandis que leurs fils rougissaient. Ils étaient vraiment naïfs.

…

- Salut.

Draco leva à peine les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Saint Potter.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Tes amis t'ont abandonné alors tu as décidé de te rabattre sur moi ?

Le brun poussa un soupir et s'installa en face de lui.

- C'est plus calme ici, expliqua Potter en s'accoudant à la table. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mes devoirs.

- Oh… sur quoi ?

- Potter, tu n'as personne d'autre à faire chier ?

- James et les autres doivent se reposer, réfléchit Potter. Je vais les voir ce soir. Et les autres font leurs devoirs et ça m'ennuie.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que ta présence pouvait m'ennuyer ?

- Hum… sans plus. Ma présence te fait chier depuis sept ans. Alors tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps.

- Dégage.

- Je vais faire un somme.

Et monsieur Potter posa sa tête dans ses bras. Draco le fixa froidement, mais ça ne marchait pas. Alors il décida de l'ignorer, et de reprendre sa dissertation de métamorphose.

- Tu as une idée de qui serait ta femme ? Murmura le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de la mère de James et des jumeaux, soupira-t-il en tournant la tête dans ses bras. Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas Ginny, alors je cherche.

- Oh, ce n'est pas elle ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Rompre, peut-être ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Eh bien ! Moi qui pensais que vous filiez le parfait amour jusque-là ! Se moqua Draco en tournant les pages d'un grimoire. Et parce que tes enfants sont là, tu vas rompre ? Tu es un sans-cœur en fait, Potty !

- Je t'emmerde.

- Sans-cœur et élégant !

Harry renfonça la tête dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Malfoy était un connard. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. C'est-à-dire de l'indifférence pour les études et pour sa vie actuelle, mais aussi une lueur d'intérêt pour les garçons du futur.

- J'espère que ma future femme ne sera pas Lovegood.

Le brun resta figer un instant, tentant d'assimiler l'information avant de se redresser, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Moins fort, Potty, on est dans une bibliothèque, le réprimanda le Serpentard, l'air de rien.

- Que… mais comment peux-tu croire que Luna… et toi…

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'espère que ce n'est pas elle.

- Mais…

- Potter, as-tu vu ses cheveux ? S'exclama-t-il. Ébouriffés, blonds. Rigel est blond et a les cheveux ébouriffés, et tu as vu ses yeux ? Ils sont _vagues_ ! Comme si il vivait dans un autre monde que le nôtre. Ça ne vient certainement pas de moi. Mes yeux sont acérés et peuvent te glacer le sang et mes cheveux sont fins, soyeux…

- La modestie ne t'étouffe toujours pas, critiqua le Gryffondor en regardant les cheveux de l'autre.

- Tu voudrais hein ? Mais non. Je n'ai pas survécu au Lord pour mourir aussi ridiculement.

Penser à Voldemort rembrunit le brun qui garda le silence. Et Draco le perçut immédiatement.

- Pas Lovegood, décréta-t-il.

- Tu as le temps, lâcha Potter. Ton fils a treize ans.

Draco acquiesça, et le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Potter daigna sortir une plume et un parchemin au bout de longues minutes, et faire ses devoirs.

…

Draco avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, un roman dans les mains. Il demeurait ainsi depuis de longues minutes, pensif. Son livre n'était pas inintéressant, loin de là ! Il ne choisissait que de la bonne lecture, mais il avait fallu d'une phrase, pour que ses pensées s'évadent vers les garçons de la tour ouest. « _Seul le futur nous le dira_ ».

Le futur. Son fils. Les fils de Potter. Quelle ironie.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de les faire parler pour voir que Rigel et les fils Potter s'entendaient bien. Et que son fils s'entendait encore mieux avec Weasley junior.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Par Merlin, un Weasley comme ami pour un Malfoy ! S'il pouvait seulement être là quand… Hugo ? annoncerait cela à ses parents ! Cela atténuerait déjà son propre désarroi.

Ce qu'il avait pu remarquer encore, c'était que Rigel était celui qui s'occupait de tout pour retourner dans le futur. Il aurait pu penser que le fils aîné de Potter le ferait, puisqu'il était le plus… vieux. Mais non, c'était son fils. Donc, par supposition, Rigel était la « tête » du groupe.

Qui pourrait s'enorgueillir d'avoir réussi là où des siècles de penseurs, physiciens, théoriciens avaient échoué ? Certes, son but avait été le futur et il s'était retrouvé dans le passé, mais c'était déjà un exploit en soi ! Rigel était un génie. Par supposition, bien sûr.

- Pap-Draco ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers la porte. Son descendant se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et le fixait… timidement ?

- Rigel.

- Je peux ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Prends une chaise et change-la en fauteuil.

Draco le regarda s'exécuter et la fierté transparut sur ses traits en le voyant exécuter le sort sans grande difficulté. Rigel était doué.

- Tu as conscience que cette magie n'est appliquée qu'en cinquième année ? demanda-t-il en regardant son fils s'installé.

- Je connais ce sort depuis l'année dernière, déclara le plus jeune en rougissant. J'ai toujours besoin de m'installer quelque part pour prendre des notes ou faire des calculs alors l'apprendre était la moindre des choses.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comme je m'ennuie la plupart du temps… ma _mère_ m'a donné des théorèmes mathématiques jusque-là irrésolus chez les Moldus. C'est très intéressant, mais j'ai besoin de me documenter à chaque instant. Et souvent, dès que ça me vient, je m'arrête, je m'assoie et je fais des calculs.

- Moldu ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, on vit chez les Moldus. Et ne te demande pas pourquoi, c'est assez évident.

Evident… Evident… était-il sérieux ? Lui ? Draco Malfoy ? Chez les Moldus ?

- Loin de la presse, des sorciers…

Son cœur se serra en comprenant que dans le futur, il serait détesté malgré son statut d'innocent.

- Et puis _maman_ est une Sang-mêlé et a dit qu'on pouvait vivre tranquillement chez les Moldus.

- Ce n'est pas Lovegood alors, soupira Draco de soulagement avant de tiquer. Sang-mêlé ?

- Tu ne te soucis plus de ces histoires de Sang-Pur depuis que tu t'es rapproché… _d'elle_. Et puis grand-mère Narcissa semble appréciée. Mais bon, je ne t'ai rien dit sur le futur, hein.

Draco lui lança un regard incrédule, avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire : rien sur le futur ne doit filtrer dans le passé, ce que je t'ai dit là, c'était pas du tout des données sur le futur.

- Petit chenapan, lança le Serpentard en roulant des yeux, amusé. Que faisais-tu donc là ? Je ne te croirais pas si tu me dis que tu es simplement ici pour discuter.

- Je voulais aller à la Tour d'Astronomie et j'ai vu de la lumière, répondit simplement Rigel en caressant son carnet que Draco n'avait pas remarqué.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Calculer encore une fois la distance entre les planètes rocheuses et… voir mon étoile.

Draco allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte de la salle explosa. En sursautant, les deux blonds brandirent leurs baguettes, scrutant la pénombre et la poussière pour repérer un quelconque ennemi.

- Oups, s'exclama une voix venant de nulle part. Euh… j'espère que McGonagall ne va rien remarquer avec son tableau de contrôle de magie.

- Sois sûr qu'elle va passer demain te remonter _encore_ les bretelles.

- Par Merlin, Hugo, ne parle pas comme un vieux ! Et puis je ne porte aucune bretelle !

- James, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffla Rigel en rangeant sa baguette.

- Hum ? Oh tu es là.

Une tête apparue dans les airs et Draco se recula vivement.

- Oh, et Draco aussi.

Des pas de courses résonnèrent dans le couloir et une nouvelle tête ébouriffée apparut dans le cadre de la porte.

- James, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? souffla Potter premier du nom en entrant dans la pièce.

- Euh… j'ai voulu lancer un sort d'Ouverture à la porte et comme je m'en rappelais plus, j'ai… lancé un sort plus puissant.

- Et il a explosé, grogna le rouquin en se rapprochant de Rigel.

- Personne n'est blessé, marmonna l'aîné, c'est bon.

- Crétin, fit un des jumeaux qui étaient cachés derrière Harry.

- Double crétin, acquiesça le second jumeau.

Draco regarda le petit monde qui avait envahi son espace et retint un soupir. Etait-il condamné à supporter Potter et sa clique même après Poudlard ? Il semblait que oui…

- Pourquoi tu voulais entrer ici ? soupira papa Potter en pénétrant dans la salle de classe.

- Je me demandais si… Draco était là, s'excusa James en s'installant sur le fauteuil de Rigel.

- Je vois que la délicatesse n'est décidément pas un héritage chez toi, Potter, remarqua acidement le blond. Partout où tu passes, ça explose et tes… fils ont l'air de faire de même.

- Malfoy, je t'emmerde. Mes fils…

- Quelqu'un arrive !

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers le jumeau devant la porte et sortirent leurs baguettes. Mais déjà, la lumière s'éteignait dans la pièce et Rigel lançait un sort pour faire disparaître la poussière dans les environs. Le second jumeau lança un sort de Fermeture sur la porte et ce fut le silence.

Un halètement se fit entendre à travers le battant et chacun retint sa respiration. S'ils se faisaient attraper, il leur seraient impossible de s'expliquer.

- Où, ma chérie ? Souffla la désagréable voix de Rusard. Où a eu lieu cette explosion ? Si je rattrape ces morveux, ils vont m'entendre. Et enfin, la directrice verra qu'on a besoin de la torture pour qu'ils restent sages !

- Totalement fou ce type, grogna Draco.

- Malfoy ! Siffla Potter en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Tu as entendu quelque chose, ma jolie ?

L'ombre des pas du concierge apparut sous la porte et Caleb se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne connaissait pas ce monsieur, mais il avait l'air terrifiant rien qu'à sa voix !

Un miaulement étouffé plus tard, et les pas s'éloignèrent.

- Il est parti ? Souffla Rigel en s'approchant des jumeaux, sur la pointe des pieds.

- Bien sûr qu'il est parti, assura James de son fauteuil. Son chat qui ressemble à une carpette, il s'est habitué à moi et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de lui lancer un sort pour que, dès qu'il se trouve à cinq mètres de moi, se dirige vers la direction inverse.

- Tu as lancé un sort à Miss Teigne ? Murmura Harry, impressionné. Mince, on pensait qu'elle était immunisée contre la magie.

- C'est une chatte ? S'exclama James. Mince, on dirait pas.

- Ah ! Putain Malfoy ! S'écria Harry en faisant un bond en arrière. Mais t'es malade ?

- Merci de t'être écarté de moi, Potter, répliqua le blond avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Tu m'as léché la main !

- Tu n'avais qu'à la poser ailleurs ! Partout mais pas sur moi ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais te laver, les douches existent à Poudlard.

- Tu…

- Papa a léché pap… Draco ? Murmura une petite voix ébahie.

- Beurk, grimaça James.

- C'était quoi ce lapsus ? Gronda Draco en rallumant la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Albus lança un regard noir à son jumeau, tandis que ce dernier rougissait à vu d'œil.

- Euh…

* * *

**_Siriusement, vous aimez cette histoire ?_**

**_EliH_**


	7. Chapter 7

**J'aurais même pas dû poster aujourd'hui tellement j'étais à la bourre pour ce chapitre et tellement je savais pas quoi y mettre...**

**Juste, sachez qu'il n'y aura plus beaucoup de chapitre pour cette 1ère partie. J'en ai parlé à certains certaines, mais il y aura un gros morceau sur la mise en couple d'Harry et Draco (il me tarde de le taper !) qui est la 2ème partie.**

**Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, peut-être la semaine prochaine si je suis motivée et inspirée, ou dans deux semaines, au plus tard.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous savez que c'est motivant, ces messages ? On ne le répète jamais assez :p**

**Sama:** Si Harry et Draco se sautaient dessus toutes les cinq secondes, est-ce que l'histoire aurait eu lieu ? Après tout, c'est de leur faute si Rigel a voulu aller dans le futur... Une bonne séance de communication pour les Harry et Draco du futur, dis-tu ? Je prends note !

**Guest:** Euh... Merci pour ta réponse plus que motivante xD

**Cat240: **Merci de me suivre partout où je vais ^^ J'espère que les jumeaux vont se rabibocher...

**Je tiens à le dire: Je n'ai pas de bêta correctrice pour le moment, et je viens de finir ce chapitre, donc vous l'avez tout chaud tout moche !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**/CHAPITRE MODIFIE AVEC** LAMESIS\

* * *

_**Chapitre 7:**_

- C'était quoi ce lapsus ? Gronda Malfoy en rallumant la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Albus lança un regard noir à son jumeau, tandis que ce dernier rougissait à vu d'œil.

- Euh…

- On a dit qu'on ne devait rien dire sur le futur, lâcha froidement James, toujours installé dans son fauteuil. Alors tu ne sauras rien.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua le blond en se tournant vers lui. Tu vas me dire que ça, ça doit rester secret ? Je suis sûr que cet avorton a failli dire pap…

- Qui traites-tu d'avorton ? Réagit soudain Harry en se postant devant Caleb.

- Ton gosse ! Hurla Malfoy. Ton putain de gosse a lâché quelque chose…

- Et ça devra rester secret, déclara son homologue calmement, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Tu…

Les garçons du futur suivaient la dispute avec une attention presque malsaine, se demandant comment cela allait se terminer. Draco fusillait Harry du regard et ce dernier le défiait de faire quoique ce soit devant eux. James gardait sa baguette dans les mains, au cas où, pendant que Caleb priait le Dieu de l'Univers de faire quelque chose pour éviter la bagarre qui se profilait droit devant eux.

- Tu sais des choses, murmura enfin le Serpentard en serrant les poings. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont dit des choses sur le futur.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit, soupira Harry.

- Menteur.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ?

- Tu veux le savoir ?

Il toisa chacun des garçons présents dans la salle et bouscula consciencieusement le brun en posant un pied dans le couloir, avant de lâcher froidement:

- Mon problème, c'est cette blague que tu m'as balancé à la figure. Ces gosses qui se prétendent appartenir au futur, le petit blond là, qui essaye de me copier à tout bout de champ, prétend que ma femme est une Sang-mêlé et que nous habitons du côté Moldu.

- Tu lui as dit ça, Rigel ? Siffla James.

- … Non…

- Une blague de Gryffondor contre un Serpentard. Bien joué, Potter, mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Rends l'apparence à ces types et disparais de ma vue.

Harry poussa un profond soupir après le départ du blond et se tourna vers le jumeau fautif.

- Je peux comprendre qu'on puisse faire des lapsus, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dis plus rien quand Malfoy est là. Il n'est pas très… magnanime. En tout cas, dans mon présent.

Caleb hocha de la tête et se sentit un peu mieux quand son père lui frotta la tête.

- Désolé.

- Crétin, l'insulta son jumeau.

- Al, on n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant, soupira Rigel en fixant la porte par laquelle son père avait disparu.

- Je pense que tout le monde est fatigué, acquiesça James en se levant.

- Oui, confirma son père adolescent en poussant les jumeaux hors de la pièce. James, garde la Cape. Je suppose que vous en aurez besoin plus tard, pour vos sorties pré-autorisées.

- C'est vrai ? Merci, pap… Euh, Harry.

Mais ce dernier ne prêta pas attention à ses remerciements, déjà concentrer sur le blond, se demandant ce qu'avait imaginé Malfoy pour réagir de la sorte et se promit d'aller le voir plus tard. Rigel semblait anéanti - ses yeux étaient extrêmement vagues et il était vouté - et cela lui faisait de la peine.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry se fit interpeller par le professeur et il se leva, sans trop savoir pourquoi, rapidement suivi de son homologue Serpentard, Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier avait l'air tendu et le brun, qui n'avait pas suivi un traitre mot du cours, fronçait les sourcils devant le sourire carnassier de l'adulte.

Eoin Diggums, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, d'origine irlandaise, avait une grande tendance à expliquer ses cours avec des exemples - ce qui plaisaient beaucoup à ses classes, bien sûr. Car c'était « ludique », « intéressant » et « enrichissant », d'après ses élèves. La majorité des « huitième année » étaient passés pour les démonstrations. Et en réfléchissant un peu, Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il se levait pour la partie pratique du cours, tout comme Malfoy.

Et, s'il avait réfléchi encore plus, il se serait dit que c'était bizarre: lui, le Sauveur, Malfoy, l'ex-Mangemort, face à face.

- Comme vous le savez donc, dit Diggums en lançant un regard circulaire à sa classe, les sorts Impardonnables sont… eh bien impardonnables.

Il y eut des rires.

- Ces sorts ont été énormément utilisés pendant la Guerre et pourtant, nombreux sont ceux qui ont réussis à y résister. Monsieur Potter ?

Harry croisa le regard de son professeur, et sentit une boule se formée dans sa gorge. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Je vais vous demander de nous montrer comment vous avez réussi à les contrer, expliqua Diggums avec une lueur dans les yeux. Et monsieur Malfoy… eh bien, lancera ces sorts. Excepté le plus dangereux. Je serais là en cas de problème. Je compte sur vous.

Les tables avaient été écartées contre les murs, afin que le centre soit plus grand pour le duel à venir, et les élèves étaient éparpillés un peu partout derrière les meubles, la baguette à la main, prêts à lancer le sort du Bouclier si les sorts se perdaient.

Diggums s'écarta à son tour, laissant les deux garçons pétrifiés, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Malfoy…

- Finissons-en, Potter.

Harry déglutit devant le ton froid et hocha de la tête. Il ne devait pas considérer cette démonstration comme une prolongation de la Guerre. Il ne devait, encore moins, repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé en sixième année. Surtout pas. Et puis les souvenirs de sa quatrième année lui revinrent, ce que Maugrey Fol'œil, l'imposteur, avait dit en cours, ses mises en garde sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables:

- « _Il faut que vous soyez prêt à réagir. Vous devez être attentifs, toujours sur vos gardes. _»

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy allait bien lui envoyer ?

- L'un en face de l'autre, ordonna leur professeur au fond de la salle. Baguettes levées devant vous. Saluez.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, Malfoy gardant sa mâchoire crispée, Potter s'ordonnant une vigilance constante.

- Un… Deux… Trois !

- _Impero_ !

Harry esquiva, lançant un Informulé afin de garder un temps d'avance sur son adversaire. Malfoy se protégea derrière un bouclier et riposta.

- _Impero_ !

Dans le brouillard qu'était la tête d'Harry, il crut entendre leur professeur expliqué les propriétés de ce sort avec enthousiasme, jugeant, par lui-même, que ce sortilège était aussi dangereux que dur à déceler chez une personne. Harry se demanda si se laisser atteindre par l'Imperium serait judicieux pour mettre un terme à cette démonstration. Après tout, il avait déjà réussi à le combattre. Et même plusieurs fois ! De plus, Malfoy avait les traits crispés et ne lançait que ce sortilège, alors qu'il aurait pu lui jeter le sortilège Doloris. Diggums voulait voir comment il avait survécu aux trois Impardonnables, après tout.

- _Se_…

Le sort resta au fond de sa gorge en voyant la lueur paniquée dans les yeux du blond. Non. Ça ne serait pas comme en sixième année. Il ne reproduirait plus jamais son erreur. Mais au moment où il allait reprendre la formule pour faire apparaître un serpent, Malfoy leva vivement sa baguette, un rictus de douleur sur les lèvres.

- _A_…

- _Stupefix_ !

Le trait de lumière rouge atteignit Malfoy au dos et il tomba, face contre terre.

- Juste à temps ! Souffla Diggums avec une grimace. Je n'aurais pas dû autoriser ce Mangemort à utiliser ces Impardonnables, finalement.

- Que… pardon ? Trembla Harry en se rapprochant de son adversaire.

- Je suppose qu'il voulait vous lancer le sortilège de Mort, expliqua l'adulte en se rapprochant.

- Malfoy n'est pas un _Mangemort_ ! Cracha le brun en retournant le corps inerte. Il ne l'a jamais été !

Mais le regard condescendant du professeur le mit hors de lui.

- Il avait prononcé le A de _Avada_. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Il y a bien d'autres sorts qui commencent par A ! rugit Harry en se levant. Comment pouvez-vous rester sur un tel préjugé ? Les Malfoy ont été déclarés innocents lors de leurs procès ! Qu'est-ce qui vous faut de plus ?

- Personne ne peut changer sa nature profonde, monsieur Potter, murmura Diggums en le toisant de haut. Les Malfoy aiment la magie noire. Vous avez vu par vous-même comme monsieur Malfoy a lancé l'Imperium avec dextérité. Ce n'est pas un saint.

- Et vous, vous n'avez pas assisté à la Guerre, alors je vous demanderai de vous la fermer !

Sur ces dernières bonnes paroles, Harry lança un sort de Lévitation sur le Serpentard et sortit avec lui de la salle de classe, sous les regards et les murmures de ses camarades.

…

- Par Merlin ! Monsieur Potter, installez-le ici.

Harry obéit à l'infirmière et posa son fardeau sur le lit indiqué. Malfoy gardait une expression de surprise sur son visage figé et quand elle se mit à s'afférer auprès de lui, Harry se rappela qu'il aurait suffi du contre-sort pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Madame, intervint-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Mal-Draco s'est pris un sort de Stupéfixion dans le dos.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Pomfresh.

- Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, monsieur Diggums, expliqua Harry en sentant la colère revenir. Il nous a pris pour exemple pour son cours et… M-Draco a voulu me lancer un sort et comme on revoyait les sorts Impardonnables…

- Pardon ? Répéta l'infirmière, hors d'elle.

- Draco a voulu me lancer un sort qui commençait par un A et le professeur Diggums a cru, à tort j'en suis sûr, que Draco voulait me lancer le sortilège de Mort.

- Merlin, souffla la vieille femme en regardant le blond dans son lit. Mais il…

- Il n'a pas dû penser à ce sort, affirma Harry. J'en suis sûr.

« _Malfoy n'est pas un meurtrier _», avait-il envie de dire.

- Sort de Stupéfixion alors ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Très bien, alors je vous demanderais de lancer le contre-sort, je vais aller chercher une potion.

Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau d'un pas preste et laissa Harry, seul, devant son camarade de classe.

Avec un soupir, Harry pointa sa baguette et réfléchit avant de retrouver la formule.

- _Enervatum_.

Le corps du blond retrouva un aspect moins… raide et ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent et que sa tête se trouve vers lui.

- Potty ?

- C'est moi.

- Monsieur Malfoy, appela l'infirmière qui arrivait avec un verre fumant. Buvez ceci.

Le Serpentard grimaça imperceptiblement mais avala le contenu sans sourciller. Puis l'infirmière lui lança une batterie de sorts et Harry en profita pour sortir.

…

Il était en train de déguster son déjeuner quand il y eut du mouvement à l'entrée de la cuisine. Étonné, il tourna la tête et fronça des sourcils en voyant Malfoy se diriger vers lui. Avant de décider de l'ignorer. Et il sembla que le blond fit de même, s'installant à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, Harry réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire pendant le rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec McGonagall. Après tout, on était mercredi et la présence « secrète » de ses fils du futur s'était rajoutée à son petit quotidien, donc il ne savait pas encore comment il se comporterait devant la directrice.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui. Il tourna alors la tête sur le côté et fronça à nouveau les sourcils devant Draco Malfoy qui le fixait avec un regard méprisant.

- Quoi ? attaqua Harry en maintenant le contact visuel.

- Tes Moldus ne t'ont jamais appris à manger correctement, ou quoi ? Lança le Serpentard en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à ça.

- Tu m'en vois navré.

Puis le silence reprit. Avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?

Malfoy continua de mastiquer. Consciencieusement. En fixant son assiette. Pensif.

- La même chose que toi, je suppose.

Oui. La même chose, sûrement. Ne pas entrer dans la Grande Salle et faire face aux regards de leurs camarades. Ne pas répondre aux questions plus ou moins indiscrètes sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours de Diggums. Juste être tranquille pendant une heure.

- Tu as fait du mal à Rigel.

Malfoy continua de mastiquer. Consciencieusement. En fixant son assiette. Gravement.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, Potter.

- Arrête ça, dit le brun en le fixant. Tu sais qu'ils sont réels. Et tu as été injuste avec ton fils…

- Arrête ça.

Harry se pinça les lèvres, à nouveau énervé. À cause de lui.

- Très bien. Alors sache que Rigel va avoir treize ans dans moins de dix jours. Si ça t'intéresse, tu me le diras.

- Comme si j'allais m'en préoccuper.

Le brun reposa ses couverts de manière assez brusque et se leva.

- T'es chiant, Malfoy.

Et il sortit.

Mais il ne fit pas deux pas dans le couloir que quelqu'un l'interpella et il se retourna.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne.

En fronçant les sourcils, il reprit son chemin, et son prénom résonna à nouveau dans le couloir.

- Montrez-vous, ordonna-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il était de mauvaise humeur et si ce petit jeu continuait, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son farceur.

- Wow, t'as la même tête des mauvais jours quand tu te disputes avec… _maman_.

Harry fut étonné de voir James apparaître juste devant lui avec un grand sourire, avant de froncer des sourcils: James n'aurait pas dû apparaître comme ça devant lui.

- Je t'ai donné l'autorisation d'utiliser la Cape avant l'heure de sortie autorisée par McGonagall, mais par pour te balader alors que le château grouille de monde !

- Relax ! Je gère ! Je ne suis pas Attrapeur pour rien !

- Tu n'es pas sur un terrain de Quidditch, James ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on te découvrait en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé ?

- Euh…

- Tu es vraiment inconscient, ma parole !

Harry aurait pu continuer longtemps. S'acharnant sur son fils alors que sa seule erreur en réalité, était de lui avoir adressé la parole au mauvais moment. Mais voilà, la tête baissée de James attisa son regard et une petite voix lui dit qu'il était allé trop loin. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de James. Je… me suis emporté. Ce n'était pas de ta faute hein.

Haussement d'épaule en réponse.

- C'est juste que je viens d'avoir une espèce de discussion avec Malfoy, se justifia le Gryffondor en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et quand Malfoy fait son connard, bah ça m'énerve.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Essayé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un timide sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du père et du fils. Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de James et remit la Cape d'Invisibilité sur les épaules du garçon.

- Reste cacher, ordonna-t-il. Et rentre à la tour. Personne…

- Oui je sais, personne doit nous voir. Personne.

- Oui, voilà.

Et Harry se retourna, en direction de son prochain cours, se disant qu'il passerait voir les garçons ce soir, après son rendez-vous avec McGonagall.

- Harry ?

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'air parti pour continuer son chemin. En effet, sa petite amie, Ginny, venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté du couloir et il retint un soupir d'agacement en la voyant s'approcher.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à apparaitre comme des fantômes aujourd'hui ?

- Où étais-tu ? Interrogea la rouquine immédiatement. Tu sais que je t'ai attendu dans la Grande Salle ? Ça va ? Nev' m'a dit que Malfoy t'avait lancé plusieurs Sorts Impardonnables et…

- Parce que le prof le voulait, grommela le brun en continuant son chemin.

- Oui mais apparemment, il voulait te lancer le sortilège de Mort !

- Tout réside dans le « _apparemment_ », Ginny, répliqua-t-il. Alors n'essaye pas de l'accuser alors que tu n'as pas assisté au duel.

- Harry, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce cours illustre parfaitement ce que je t'ai dit quand tu as décidé de plaider au procès des Malfoy ! Ce type mérite d'être à Azkaban, alors pourquoi t'acharner à le défendre ? Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir à Poudlard, Malfoy est dangereux pour nous et il veut ta…

- Tais toi.

La rouquine ferma la bouche, trop étonnée par le ton de son petit ami, avant de froncer des sourcils. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en vouloir. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses poings, serrés. Sa posture montrait clairement qu'il était sur la défense et Ginny n'apprécia pas du tout son regard furieux.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Draco Malfoy est une victime de cette guerre, siffla le brun. Il a été manipulé par Voldemort, par ses partisans. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur alors je ne vois pas pourquoi lui serait une exception ! Oui, il a été un pauvre connard ces dernières années. Oui, c'est un putain de fils de Mangemort, oui il nous a fait chier et nous a insultés par le passé, mais maintenant ? On a tous changé, Gin' ! Ne sois pas aussi paranoïaque.

Et il préféra partir, ne pouvant supporter un deuxième round avec la jeune Weasley.

…

Lorsque Draco sortit des cuisines, il se figea à la vue de Weasley fille. Qui restait au milieu du couloir, le regard dans le vide. Et avait l'air un peu perdue, un peu sonnée aussi.

Il tourna la tête vers le tableau qui menait aux cuisines, puis le couloir qui menait aux étages supérieurs, bloqué par la rousse. Passer devant elle, l'air de rien ? Ou lui faire quelques remarques pour lui faire comprendre que son popotin de pauvre gênait ? Mais avant qu'il puisse exécuter l'une ou l'autre de ses idées, Ginevra Weasley se tourna vers lui, une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux marrons. C'était très mauvais comme signe…

- Malfoy, siffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui rapidement.

Draco garda un visage neutre, même s'il était totalement paniqué intérieurement. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Sa baguette était dans sa poche arrière, aurait-il le temps de l'attraper avant d'être attaqué ? Pourquoi était-il donc dans un coin désert de l'école ? S'il était blessé par Weasley, personne ne le croirait ! Il n'avait vraiment pas été malin sur ce coup-là…

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, cracha-t-elle. Mais ça ne marchera pas.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Mais son sourcil levé eut le mérite d'agacer encore plus la rouquine.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, reprit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je suis sûre que tu as parfaitement remarqué qu'Harry prenait trop souvent ta défense. En plus, il a cette idée fixe que tu es une petite victime de la guerre. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as toujours détesté les « Traîtres à leurs sang » et « les Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de Diggums ne va pas jouer en ta faveur, annonça-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. Si je ne te détestais pas, j'aurais même pitié de toi.

Draco la regardait s'éloigner dans le couloir quand soudain, elle trébucha contre un obstacle invisible. Il retint un rictus mi-amusé, mi-étonné de fleurir sur ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans celui, furieux de la rouquine, quand elle se retourna vers lui. Qu'elle ose seulement l'accuser d'être responsable d'une manière ou d'une autre de son faux-pas ! Mais elle ne dit rien et repartit, aussi dignement qu'elle le pouvait.

- Ce n'est pas passé loin, murmura-t-il en suivant le même chemin lorsqu'il fut sûr que Weasley n'était plus dans les parages.

…

- _Tout à fait d'accord avec toi_.

Merlin qu'il avait envie de le dire. Merlin qu'il avait envie d'enlever la Cape et de se présenter devant Draco. Merlin qu'il était en colère !

Non, il n'était pas parti quand Harry le lui avait ordonné. Déjà, parce que Ginevra Weasley était arrivée, bloquant alors le passage. Il avait suivi la conversation et une pointe de dégoût était apparue en écoutant la discussion entre elle et Harry. Cette façon qu'elle avait de discréditer Draco, de l'accuser sur des on-dit était tout bonnement insupportable pour lui ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Rigel avait l'air dégoûté rien qu'en mentionnant le nom de cette femme.

La famille était sacrée ! Draco n'était pas un meurtrier ! Et il ne haïssait pas Harry. Certainement pas alors qu'ils avaient eu cinq enfants ensemble ! Alors quand Harry s'était énervé et avait pris la défense de son père blond, il s'était senti fier: Harry n'était pas un beau parleur, mais quand il s'y mettait, il disait les bonnes choses.

Ginevra Weasley était donc rester prostrée dans le couloir et il avait hésité à partir. Avant que Draco n'apparaisse de derrière le tableau.

Il fut étonné dans un premier temps. Avant de faire le rapprochement avec l'emportement d'Harry. À tous les coups, ils s'étaient _vraiment_ disputés. Puis Draco et Ginevra s'étaient mis à parler. Ou plutôt, Ginevra parla, menaçante. Il avait sorti sa baguette en voyant que Draco ne cherchait pas à se défendre et il n'avait pas hésité à faire un croche-pied à la rouquine quand elle s'était éloignée après son petit speech.

Il inspira lentement, et décida de retourner à la tour ouest. Il avait vu pas mal de choses que ses pères ne leurs avaient jamais raconter. En commençant par cette Weasley.

…

Harry expira lentement, avant de frapper à la porte directoriale.

Déjà le soir. Comme le temps passait vite quand il le voulait.

- Entrez.

Il obéit, et se figea en voyant que Draco Malfoy se trouvait là aussi, assis en face du bureau. Il ne s'était pas retourné à son arrivée et il ne se levait pas non plus pour prendre congé. Le rendez-vous hebdomadaire était-il annulé ?

- Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous ? Demanda la directrice en faisant apparaître une tasse pour la remplir.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Les études ?

- Comme d'habitude.

- Pas de problème avec les professeurs ?

- Que vous a dit Diggums ?

- _Professeur_ Diggums, Potter, rectifia Minerva en fronçant ses sourcils de façon autoritaire.

- Nous nous sommes compris.

- J'ai fait venir monsieur Malfoy pour avoir votre version des faits, déclara-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé pendant le cours d'aujourd'hui ?

Ce qu'Harry aimait chez elle, c'était qu'elle ne restait pas sur un seul témoignage et ne se prononçait pas avant d'avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle. McGonagall était juste. Et dans cette période post-guerre, cette école avait bien besoin d'une directrice comme elle.

Alors il se mit à parler, expliquant ce que son professeur avait voulu, avait cru et avait dit. Malfoy n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

…

- Harry ! Eh, papa !

Harry tourna la tête en même temps que Malfoy. Ils venaient de sortir du bureau de McGonagall et le couloir était vide. Normalement.

- Enlève la Cape, ordonna le brun en comprenant qui refaisait le coup du fantôme invisible. Comment veux-tu que je te vois ?

- Il n'y a personne ? Chuchota la voix de James.

- Crétin, fit une deuxième voix.

Deux garçons apparurent dans le couloir. James et Rigel. L'aîné arborait un sourire éblouissant et Rigel semblait nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les garçons ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'eux.

- McGonagall veut nous voir tout à l'heure pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, grimaça James. Mais comme on a le temps, on a préféré se promener un peu.

- Et les jumeaux n'ont rien dit ?

- Ils n'ont pas le droit à la parole, ricana l'aîné. Tu m'as donné la Cape, alors j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec.

- Mon moi futur ne t'a jamais appris à partager ? S'étonna Harry.

- Hum… j'ai dû entendre ça quelque part, un jour.

- Crétin, répéta Rigel avec un faible sourire.

- Ça va toi ? Demanda son père brun.

- Oui, merci. J'ai profité de… votre Cape pour sortir. J'ai besoin de me ressourcer un peu.

Harry hocha de la tête et se retourna en entendant son camarade Serpentard s'éloigné d'eux. Il ne chercha pas à lui demander de rester, et les garçons non plus, même si le plus jeune semblait vouloir le rattraper.

- Il se fera bien à l'idée de t'avoir comme fils, essaya-t-il de rassurer Rigel. Il est un peu borné. Et ça n'a pas été une bonne journée, aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiétèrent les garçons.

Il s'étonna un bref instant de la réaction de James, avant de se dire que dans le futur, sa relation avec Malfoy avait dû s'améliorer. S'il savait seulement à quel point…

- Eh bien… notre prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Diggums, a voulu nous faire revoir les Sorts Impardonnables. Et il nous a pris tous les deux comme exemple. Le problème, c'est que la guerre est toute récente. Et prendre Malfoy… je veux dire, Draco, pour la démonstration, a réveillé quelque chose chez les autres.

- Tu veux dire que Draco s'est fait persécuter ? Essaya de comprendre James.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

- Diggums… on n'a pas de prof de ce nom, réfléchit Rigel. Ça veut dire qu'il est parti bien avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard.

- Il a quelque chose contre Draco ? Demanda James.

- Je ne pense pas, hésita Harry. C'est un nouveau et il n'a pas participé à la guerre.

- Il y a des rumeurs qui ont commencées à circuler, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne nia pas.

James et Rigel se regardèrent, et pour la première fois, l'aîné des Potter-Malfoy sut ce que son jeune frère voulait lui faire comprendre par un regard: Il faut faire quelque chose pour Draco.

* * *

**Juste pour info: Je reçois à chaque fois un ou deux mails de ffnet parce que ceux et celles qui me mettent en** FAVORIS** et en** FOLLOW** cliquent sur ces petites icônes. Je suis toujours dans l'espoir d'avoir une review (même méchante ou traumatisante) juste après avoir vu ces mails, me disant: Jamais deux sans trois ! Mais non. J'ai un nom, deux mails que je me refuse de supprimer parce que c'est la preuve qu'on me lit. Mais... votre avis ? J'en ai plus que besoin, surtout que mes bêtas sont supers occupées (oui, ça a une vie, les bêtas !), alors... Faites un don ! (vive l'association de... ?)**

**EliH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Couple: Harry / Draco**

**Rating: T +**

**Les personnages (50% !) appartiennent à JKR**

**Je pense que la parution va passer de une fois par semaine à une fois tous les 15 jours, je compte me remettre à taper « **_**C'est le mien **_**» pour garder mon avance, désolée ^^'**

**Il ne reste plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres pour la Première Partie de cette fiction, le vrai Drarry va arriver après !**

**Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir relire le dernier chapitre (ceux qui attendent le chapitre 8 depuis deux semaines !). J'ai fait une certaine modification après avoir discuté avec Lamesis (Tu gères !), ça vous aidera à mieux comprendre pour la suite =)**

**lolyyaoi**: ENVOIE MOI UN MP AVEC TON ADRESSE MAIL ! (points et tirets espacés)

**Guest** (1ère review du chapitre): Bonjour ! De rien pour cette histoire ! :p

**Guest** (2ème review du chapitre): Hello ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ;)

**Ania**: Salut ! Pour Harry et Draco, sûrement qu'ils vont retomber amoureux dans le futur ! Je n'aime pas les fictions qui se terminent mal ! Par contre, pour ce qui est du passé… Tu vas voir !

**Ama**: Rythme de parution… Normalement, c'était une fois par semaine. Et puis je suis en manque d'inspiration là, résultat, je ne sais plus trop. Surement en moins de 2semaines, je l'espère. Ensuite, l'histoire ne va pas se terminer avec le retour des enfants dans le futur. Ou en tout cas, la 1ère partie va se terminer avec le retour des enfants dans le futur et la 2ème partie commencera direct après ! Tu me suis ? ;) Si tu veux plus de questions, je te propose de m'envoyer un MP, je ne mords pas haha

**Lilas**: Contente que tu sois tombée sur cette histoire, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal :p La relation des enfants Potter-Malfoy est assez complexe, j'espère la développer encore plus dans la 2ème partie et donc, montrer comment ils sont nés. C'est très embarrassant pour moi parce que je teste tous les MPREG possible haha Bon je m'éloigne, rassure toi, Harry et Draco du futur vont faire un effort quand ils retrouveront leurs souvenirs !

* * *

- Bon, vous êtes d'accord ?

Son regard fit le tour de la table et poussa un soupir en constatant que personne n'était emballé par son idée.

- C'est nul, déclara Rigel comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

- T'as vraiment trop regardé la télé, se moqua Albus en relevant la tête de ses bras.

- Je dois vraiment faire diversion ? Grimaça Hugo.

- Tu ne feras pas diversion, le rassura Rigel. Ce plan ne marchera jamais.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

- Déjà, expliqua le blond. On n'a pas de Bombabousse. Ni de Marécage Portable. Et aucun des produits Weasley dont ton plan a besoin. Ensuite, comment tu veux faire ça dans la journée ? Même si on a la Cape, il est impossible de ne pas se faire repérer. Et enfin, dois-je te rappeler que le bureau, les appartements et la classe du professeur Diggums, sont liés ? Pour aller dans la chambre, il faut passer par le bureau. Et la porte du bureau est dans la classe !

- On pourrait faire ça pendant le dîner, bougonna James.

- Et s'il préfère manger dans son bureau ?

- Mais les profs mangent toujours dans la Grande Salle !

- Peut-être qu'il est une exception !

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes puisque tu as l'air si intelligent ? S'énerva James.

- Récupérer la Carte du Maraudeur, annonça Rigel en relevant le menton.

- Tu crois que Papa va nous la passer aussi facilement alors qu'on a déjà la Cape ? Se moqua l'aîné. Il va faire comment le soir pour venir nous voir, hein ?

- Qui a dit qu'on le lui demanderait ?

- Tu comptes la lui voler ?

- L'emprunter.

- Joue pas sur les mots !

Caleb regarda ses grands frères se disputés avec un air blasé. Depuis quelques temps, ces deux-la n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. Tout en prenant en compte ce que l'autre disait. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, pas tant que ça.

Deux jours auparavant, James et Rigel étaient revenus à la tour ouest en leur annonçant que Draco avait été victime de machination et qu'il fallait l'aider. D'accord, mais comment ? Et depuis, James, comme Rigel, balançaient idée sur idée, tous plus irréalisables les uns que les autres. Albus en venait à faire des dessins sur les notes de Rigel et Hugo baillait toutes les deux minutes, et lui observait ce que son jumeau gribouillait.

- De toutes façons, répliqua James avec une moue agacée, tu devrais connaître le mot de passe de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et c'est pas gagné pour que papa te le donne.

- On peut faire le guet devant le tableau et attendre qu'un Gryffondor passe et donne le mot de passe ! C'est évident, James !

Caleb se dit que si Lily avait été là, elle aurait aussi mis son grain de sel dans l'histoire et ça aurait duré longtemps, longtemps, longtemps.

Hugo s'était finalement assoupi sur la table et Albus se dirigeait vers la trappe avec la Cape d'Invisibilité… Albus ?

Ce dernier lança un dernier regard hautain à ses frères et se drapa du tissu magique avant de disparaître par la sortie. Caleb hésita, pesant le pour et le contre. Et se dit que passer un moment avec son jumeau ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors il suivit le chemin, discrètement, et referma la trappe derrière lui.

- Albus ! Chuchota-t-il en descendant prudemment les escaliers.

Un grognement irrité lui répondit et il accéléra le pas. Il ne devait pas se faire distancer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reprit-t-il en repérant le mouvement de la Cape sur une marche particulièrement poussiéreuse.

- Aller chercher la Carte.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Rigel et James n'arrêtent pas de tourner en rond, le coupa son jumeau en sortant sa tête de la Cape. S'ils continuent, on sera rentré à notre époque avant d'avoir vengé Draco.

- Oui mais t'as vu l'heure ? Et puis tu connais l'emplacement de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, toi ?

- Non.

- Mais alors…

- T'es chiant.

Caleb se tut et baissa la tête. Ça faisait un moment qu'Albus ne lui avait pas parlé comme ça. Depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie, pour tout dire. Il avait pensé que ce voyage dans le passé aurait l'effet bénéfique de les rapprocher un peu, de l'aider à comprendre un peu plus son jumeau. Mais s'ils revenaient à la case départ… Quelque chose frôla sa tête et il sursauta: Albus venait de passer la Cape sur ses épaules pour le cacher des yeux indiscrets.

- Tu vas voir, murmura-t-il en reprenant sa marche, l'air de rien.

Alors les deux jeunes Serpentards se mirent à déambuler dans les couloirs, un peu après le couvre-feu, montant des escaliers, bifurquant dans les couloirs. Caleb ne savait même plus où ils étaient au bout d'une demi-heure de marche et Albus gardait le silence. La Cape d'Invisibilité les cacha un bon nombre de fois, quand ils virent Rusard de l'autre côté d'un couloir, ou qu'un couple gloussant passa près d'eux sans les remarquer. Ils échouèrent finalement dans un couloir désert et Albus s'installa contre le mur. Caleb n'eut d'autre choix que de l'imiter et ils se mirent à attendre. Quoi ? Bonne question. Il hésitait à élever la voix pour avoir des éclaircissements. Et puis, c'était déjà une chance qu'Albus accepte sa présence près de lui. Alors pourquoi vouloir tout gâcher avec une question stupide ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Caleb avait un peu froid et il frissonna quand un courant d'air lui caressa la nuque. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas.

- Les garçons ? Appela une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de leur pan de mur et Caleb eut envie d'apparaître devant les yeux de son père.

- Il n'y a personne, les rassura Harry, comme une réponse aux pensées du cadet.

- On a failli attendre, grommela Albus en tirant sur la Cape.

- Nous avions rendez-vous ? Demanda leur père avec un sourire en coin.

- Non, mais on a quand même attendu, répéta son frère en regardant ses mains.

- J'ai sorti la Carte quand j'ai été sûr que personne ne traînait dans la Salle Commune, expliqua Harry en sortant ladite Carte. Et je vous ai vus, tous seuls, dans un couloir du quatrième, immobiles. Et comme James et Rigel étaient nulle part, je me suis inquiété.

Caleb sentit son cœur se réchauffer devant ces paroles.

- Papa, déclara Albus en relevant le menton. Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

Etonnés, Harry et Caleb le dévisagèrent et Caleb sentit une pointe d'appréhension le prendre à la gorge. C'était très, très mauvais comme plan.

…

- Albus, on ne peut pas rentrer à la tour ? Et en parler à James et à Rigel ? Ça serait bien, non ? Et puis nous, on est que deux première année qui ne savent lancer que quelques sorts élémentaires. Et le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est quand même un prof. Et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ça veut dire qu'il est paré contre l'ennemi et contre… les vols !

- Mais tais-toi bon sang ! Grogna Albus en le fusillant du regard. Tu ne vois pas que c'est notre chance ? Il n'est pas dans ses appartements alors on va pouvoir fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver quelque chose contre lui !

- Mais on passe pour des voleurs !

- On n'est pas de ce monde, alors ce n'est pas très grave.

Caleb gémit de dépit en voyant son frère lancé un simple sort d'Ouverture sur la porte de la salle de cours et y pénétrer. S'ils se faisaient attraper, qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ? Oh Merlin, il venait d'y penser mais McGonagall était terrifiante ! Il n'avait pas envie de se frotter à elle !

- Garde un œil sur l'étiquette de Diggums, ordonna Albus en avançant rapidement vers la porte du bureau.

- Il est toujours dans la volière, murmura Caleb en tremblotant.

- Il est vraiment trop bizarre, déclara son jumeau en entrant dans la pièce. Un prof ne sort pas aussi tard pour envoyer des messages ! Fouillons son bureau.

- Pas si vite, les garçons.

Caleb poussa un cri aigu en sentant la pointe d'une baguette dans son dos et Albus l'imita. Ils étaient pris la main dans le sac ! Merlin, qu'allaient-ils faire ?

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez osé faire ça ! S'insurgea la voix en donnant un coup de baguette sur leur tête. Vous avez imaginé un peu la panique quand on a réalisé que la Cape avait disparu et vous avec ?

- C'est bon, je pense qu'ils ont compris, soupira une autre voix en se rapprochant d'eux. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas nier qu'ils ont fait un meilleur boulot que nous.

Caleb faillit soupirer de soulagement en comprenant que les attaquants n'étaient personne d'autre que James et Rigel.

- Comment t'as fait pour ne pas les voir arriver vers nous ? Attaqua immédiatement Albus.

- Tu m'as dit de garder un œil sur Diggums ! Protesta-t-il.

- Mais t'aurais pu aussi garder un autre œil sur les alentours ! On n'aurait pas été surpris par _eux_ !

- Bon les garçons, c'est bon, on a compris que vous étiez contents de nous voir. On peut continuer la mission ?

- Ce n'est pas ta mission ! Contredit Albus en jetant un regard noir à James.

- Je vais faire le guet, annonça Rigel en ressortant du bureau, rapidement suivi de Hugo, que Caleb n'avait pas remarqué dans l'ombre.

- Je vais lancer des sorts de vérifications, décida James en pointant sa baguette sur le bureau.

- Et après, c'est toi qui vas te récolter les lauriers, grinça Albus en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

- Tais-toi, grommela James tapotant un tiroir. Oh, celle-là ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! Ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose dedans !

- Il a trop regardé de films, murmura Caleb en s'approchant d'eux.

Les jumeaux observèrent, pendant un premier temps, l'aîné s'acharné sur le tiroir, sans succès. Puis Albus regarda dans les autres compartiments et n'y trouva pas grand-chose. Quant à Caleb, ses yeux restaient fixer sur l'étiquette du professeur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de la volière.

- J'en ai marre, souffla James en se redressant. Ça ne marche pas et à moins de faire exploser le verrou, il n'y a pas d'autre solution: Al, Cal, utilisez le Lien.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Albus. Pas question ! Et si on se fait repérer par la directrice ?

- Si vous l'utilisez à faible dose, ça devrait le faire, répliqua James. Et puis, si ce tiroir est si bien protégé, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important dedans ! Peut-être que c'est quelque chose de compromettant !

Caleb sembla hésité. Compromettant ? À quel point ?

- Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose sur papa ?

Albus grogna et prit la main de son jumeau avant de poser leurs doigts sur le tiroir. En se concentrant un peu, ils brisèrent le sort de protection et il s'ouvrit sur de nombreux dossiers.

- Gagné ! Jubila James en se saisissant des liasses de parchemins. N'oubliez pas de remettre le sort en place, hein. Sinon, ce type se doutera de Aaaaah !

Les jumeaux s'écartèrent immédiatement du feu qui se dégageait sans raison des dossiers pendant que James tendait sa baguette pour arrêter l'incendie. Mais l'eau semblait s'évaporer avant d'atteindre les flammes et leur frère aîné se mit à paniquer.

- Si les dossiers brûlent, on n'aura plus de preuves !

Caleb grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à Albus. Devaient-ils ?

- Dégage ! Somma Albus en lui prenant à nouveau la main.

Caleb sentit leur magie s'unir et se répandre dans la pièce. Le feu cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle était survenue et il se sentit soudain très fatigué. Jouer les espions n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

- Ce salaud a mis un piège sur ses papiers, grimaça James en se mettant à dupliquer ces dernières. Quiconque regarde, touche ou les emmène, voit le tout se mettre à brûler jusqu'à ne laisser que des cendres. Heureusement que vous étiez là.

En se lançant un regard, Caleb se dit qu'Albus devait penser la même chose que lui: le prof de Défense avait lui aussi trop regardé de films à la télé.

**OoooooOoooooO**

La douleur foudroya son dos mais il garda les lèvres scellées. Pas un son ne sortirait devant ses tortionnaires.

- Il fait moins le malin maintenant, se moqua le Poufsouffle devant lui.

- Papa n'est plus là, alors il sort la queue entre les jambes, rajouta son camarade en gardant sa baguette pointée sur lui.

Merlin qu'il haïssait ces gamins.

- Alors, Malfoy, intervint un troisième, qui portait les couleurs de Serdaigle, tu n'as pas envie de rejoindre papa à Azkaban ?

Silence.

- On aurait cru, puisque tu as essayé de tuer Harry en cours de Défense.

Draco s'autorisa un rictus de mépris. Il s'était attendu à des retombées, mais si vite ?

- Oh mais c'est qu'il fait le fier en plus, cracha l'un d'eux en le frappant au ventre. On va te faire ravaler tes sourires, pauvre con.

Et les coups plurent sur le corps du Serpentard. Draco essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur en se disant qu'il se vengerait de ces sauvages. Il le leur rendrait au centuple. Plus tard. Quand il redorerait le nom des Malfoy.

- Ça, souffla le Serdaigle en donnant un coup de pied dans ses côtes, c'est pour mon oncle.

- C'est bon arrête, ricana un de ses acolytes. Il faut pas qu'il soit trop abîmé.

- De toute manière, il n'a pas à cafter, répliqua le Serdaigle en s'éloignant.

- On dit que les Serpentards sont vils et lâches, haleta Draco en s'adossant au mur. Mais je vous croyais plus intelligent et plus loyaux à vos idéaux de femmelettes. Surtout à votre âge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Attaqua immédiatement le Serdaigle en tirant sur son col, le poing en l'air. Tu nous traites de lâches alors que jusque-là, c'est toi qui nous faisais chier avec Snape et ton père ?

Le rictus supérieur du blond mit le Serdaigle hors de lui et si les deux autres n'avaient pas été là, Draco aurait eu un bel hématome sur la mâchoire.

- Pas sur le visage, Chris, siffla l'un d'eux en maintenant le bras de _Chris_.

- Lâches, se moqua Draco avant que son dos ne rencontre à nouveau le mur.

- T'aurais mieux fait de crever pendant la Bataille, Malfoy.

…

Harry flânait dans les couloirs, sans Cape, sans Carte, l'oreille attentif à tout bruit nocturne. Un sourire désabusé ornait ses lèvres et il se dit que les jumeaux, ou en tout cas, Albus, méritait vraiment d'être à Serpentard. En effet, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le chantage affectif ait un tel impact sur lui et qu'il accepte aussi vite de prêter la Carte du Maraudeur à ses deux cadets. Mais bon, comme les jumeaux Weasley avaient dit, lorsqu'ils lui avaient légué la Carte: « _On a du mal à s'en séparer, mais on s'est dit que tu en aurais plus besoin que nous. De toute façon, on le connaît par cœur_. »

Oui, lui aussi connaissait par cœur les raccourcis et les passages secrets et il suffisait d'avoir l'oreille pour ne pas se faire avoir par Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Et Albus et Caleb auraient plus besoin de la Carte que lui.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore pourquoi les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés dans un couloir, seuls, à l'attendre. Bah, il reposerait la question quand il les verrait.

Ses pas le menèrent dans le couloir de la tour d'Astronomie et il se mit à compter naturellement les portes de salles de classe abandonnées. Un… Deux… Trois… Et il s'arrêta devant la quatrième. Parce qu'il y avait une très faible raie de lumière qui s'en dégageait et il devina qui pouvait s'y trouver. Mais il hésita un instant. C'était là que le semblant de bonne entente avec les enfants du futur s'était brisée et il n'y était pas retourné depuis. Ça faisait deux ou trois jours qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole au blond et il ne savait pas si sa présence serait tolérée. Après tout, il était Harry Potter, et Draco Malfoy l'évitait depuis l'_incident_. Pourtant, il ouvrit la porte, silencieusement, et s'y glissa.

Malfoy se trouvait bien là, dans son fauteuil. Il ne l'avait pas vu, puisqu'il avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et Harry fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, déjà, il y avait une forte odeur d'eucalyptus et de quelque chose qui piquait les yeux mais la raison principale était que Malfoy était là, la chemise déboutonnée en grand sur son torse, malgré la fraicheur de la pièce. Et si Harry voulait être plus précis, Malfoy n'était pas totalement découvert, puiqu'un étalage de bleues et de contusions diverses couvrait sa peau pâle.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Ne put-il se retenir de souffler en arrivant à côté du fauteuil.

Le blond sembla revenir à la réalité brusquement et ses traits se durcir en le reconnaissant. Les pans de sa chemise retrouvèrent leur place sur le torse imberbe et la robe de sorcier qui se trouvait sur ses genoux recouvrit partiellement son corps. Il frémit - Harry en était sûr - quand il se redressa dans son fauteuil dans une position plus digne de son _rang_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grogna Malfoy en tournant à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Je me promenais, déclara Harry en regardant intensément le buste du Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Ce n'est rien.

Harry n'était pas naïf. Et il ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse aussi mauvaise.

- Malfoy, appela-t-il.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête, au bout d'une minute, comme à contrecœur et la voix d'Harry se fit plus douce, comme lorsqu'il attirait Hedwige à lui quand elle était de mauvaise humeur.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Répliqua Malfoy avec une moue méprisante. Tu as déjà fait ta part du marché, Potter: tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors vis ta vie de petit héros et fiche-moi la paix.

- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

Malfoy le regarda étrangement, et Harry se sentit rougir en se répétant ses mots. « Et si j'en ai pas envie » ? Mais, par Merlin, quel âge avait-il pour balancer _ça_ comme un enfant de huit ans ? À tous les coups, le blond allait _encore_ se moquer de lui et…

- Si tu n'en as pas envie, Potter, eh bien c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Harry le regarda se lever avec autant de souplesse qu'un corps couvert de bleus pouvait l'être et mettre sa robe de sorcier par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Il se dit vaguement que s'il avait été à la place de Malfoy, il aurait sûrement poussé énormément de cris de douleur ou de geignements que Hermione, ou même Ginny, auraient qualifié de chochotte. Mais il n'était pas à la place de Malfoy et ce dernier gardait un sang-froid très digne de son _rang_.

- Tu as vu Rigel, récemment ? Demanda Harry alors que le Serpentard était à mi-chemin de la sortie.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler, grommela l'autre, en réponse.

- Tu sais, ton fils du futur, celui que tu espères ne pas avoir avec Luna.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache de ce gosse ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, réfléchit Harry. Ça fait quelques jours qu'ils ne veulent pas me voir, et qu'ils me virent de la tour quand j'arrive, en prétextant beaucoup de travail. J'ai peur que James et Rigel fassent des bêtises ensemble.

- Un Malfoy ne fait pas de bêtises, surtout pas avec un Potter.

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant que ses lèvres s'étirent vers le haut. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Donc tu considères Rigel comme ton fils ?

Un claquement de porte lui répondit et le brun grimaça. Vraiment pas abordable le Malfoy. Surtout maintenant que la hache de guerre était enterrée entre eux.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Minerva McGonagall avait donné l'ordre précis à la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau directorial, de ne faire entrer personne ce soir-là. La raison principale n'était pas un quelconque rendez-vous amoureux - en quoi ma vie privée vous regarderait-elle, vous dirait-elle sèchement. Et encore moins la présence d'un invité de marque, ou illégal. Non, ce qui l'a menée à s'isoler de la sorte se trouvait éparpillé un peu partout sur son bureau.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, un hibou de l'école était arrivé avec un paquet. Intriguée, et n'y décelant aucune trace de magie, elle avait découvert un ensemble de dossiers - devait-elle rajouter qu'ils étaient partiellement brûlés ? - qui ne comportait qu'un nom: Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy et encore Draco Malfoy.

Il y avait des photos de lui plus jeune, plus âgé, chez lui, à Poudlard, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout y était indiqué: âge, adresse et même ses plats préférés. Perplexe, elle avait feuilleté un moment avant qu'un petit papier n'attire son attention. Et elle avait froncé les sourcils.

_« Faites attention à votre prof DCFM »_

Prof DCFM ?

Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, plutôt ?

Eoin Diggums ?

Pourquoi donc ?

Elle avait ressorti le dossier de l'Irlandais, mais n'avait pas décelé d'anomalie dans son _Curriculum vitae_. Rien. Puis son regard s'était reposé sur les dossiers de Draco Malfoy et avait à nouveau froncé les sourcils quand elle avait remarqué le discret, trop discret, tampon du Ministère sur les bas de pages.

Puis elle avait compris. Et avait senti le découragement pesé sur ses épaules.

Un Exécuteur de l'Ombre ? Dans son école ? Pour Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi donc ? Le jeune homme avait été déclaré innocent après la Guerre, et McGonagall lui avait proposé de revenir à Poudlard pour finir sa scolarité. _Pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas complètement dans la nature sans bagages scolaires_.

Le Ministère n'avait pas vu cela d'un bon œil - un Mangemort à Poudlard ? Avec nos enfants ? - alors il avait posé certaines conditions, comme être un des meilleurs de sa promotion, si ce n'est _le_ meilleur, interdire tout contact avec ses parents, et qu'il ne provoque aucune vague pendant sa dernière année. Sous entendu: se battre avec Harry Potter ou se venger de lui pour la mort de son maître, parler avec ses camarades pour soulever un mouvement Mangemort dans l'école, faire des choses suspectes.

Et si Draco Malfoy enfreignait une des conditions, il serait expulsé.

Minerva réfléchit un moment. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, le Ministère avait voulu voir les Mangemorts, tous autant qu'ils étaient, disparaître. Et… Merlin, le fait qu'Harry Potter ait plaidé la cause des Malfoy, connus pour être des Mangemorts proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait pas plu au Ministère. Serait-ce pour cela qu'un Exécuteur de l'Ombre se trouvait entre les murs de son école ? Pour enlever le problème épineux qu'était le jeune Malfoy ? Et d'après cette source inconnue, Eoin serait cet Exécuteur ? C'était bien tiré par les cheveux, mais elle avait vu tellement de choses dans sa vie, et surtout pendant la Guerre, qu'il lui était impossible d'écarter toutes possibilités.

Si Eoin était bien cet Exécuteur, ça expliquerait cette nouvelle tension dans son château qu'avait engendré son cours sur les Sorts Impardonnables.

Cela avait réveillé des rancunes, rouvert des blessures. Elle espérait que le jeune Malfoy vienne à elle en cas de problème. Car elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur un Exécuteur de l'Ombre en mission. Et elle ne pouvait pas le renvoyer parce qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. Ou en tout cas, dont son école serait témoin. Ces dossiers n'avaient aucun poids dans la balance. La façon dont ses informateurs inconnus s'en étaient emparés ne devait pas être des plus légaux et elle ne voyait pas renvoyer son professeur sur un simple coup de tête.

En poussant un soupir las, elle se leva. Un coup de baguette et son bureau redevint ordonné. Les dossiers disparurent dans un tiroir protégé et elle éteignit la pièce en sortant. Demain serait un nouveau jour, son esprit serait plus clair et pourrait trouver des solutions.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Depuis la nuit de l'_infraction_, James attendait. Il s'impatientait. Pourquoi la directrice n'avait-elle pas encore renvoyé le prof ? Elle avait bien toutes les données qui prouvaient sa culpabilité ! Alors pourquoi ?

- Arrête de soupirer, tu m'énerves.

James baissa les yeux sur Albus et soupira à nouveau, pour l'embêter.

Tous deux se trouvaient dans les couloirs du Poudlard, à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils étaient donc tranquille pour se promener dans l'école, sans se faire attraper par quelqu'un. Enfin, si Harry apprenait qu'ils prenaient autant de risques, il récupérerait immédiatement la Cape. Mais James en avait assez de se cacher comme un rat dans son trou et même s'il était à Serpentard, il aimait bien dans le danger. Ça devait être dans les gênes.

- On va aux cuisines ? Demanda Albus.

- Tu as déjà faim ? Ok, on prend ce raccourci. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry ou Draco soit dans les parages de toutes façons.

Oui, parce qu'en plus de se dégourdir les jambes, James avait toujours l'infime espoir de tomber sur un de ses pères, _par hasard_. Jusque-là, ça n'avait pas trop marché. Et puis ils avaient laissé la Carte du Maraudeur à la tour, pour occuper un peu Caleb et Hugo.

- Attends !

James se figea d'un coup, lançant un regard interrogatif à son frère. Quoi ?

- T'as pas entendu de bruits ? Murmura Albus en le poussant vers le mur.

- On est à Poudlard, rappela James en soupirant. Et en pleine journée. Donc ça serait normal qu'il y ait du bruit tout le temps.

- C'est pas ça, siffla l'autre en tendant l'oreille.

Et une porte s'ouvrit sur des élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Cinq au total. Qui ne dépassait pas les quinze ans, d'après James. Ce dernier sentit un mauvais pressentiment le prendre à la gorge, qui s'amplifia devant les paroles des garçons.

- Il ne se défend même pas, c'est pas drôle.

- Bah, tu sais bien que c'est un Serpentard. Lâche et peureux.

- Mais il ne va pas cafter à McGonagall ?

- Il est trop fier pour en parler, sinon, il l'aurait fait il y a longtemps.

Les voix s'éloignèrent et James darda son regard sur la porte laissée entrouverte. Il avait peur d'y trouver quelque chose de douloureux. De mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura Albus en faisant un pas vers la porte.

- Non, Al, reste là.

Et son petit frère obéit, sans trop savoir pourquoi il fallait rester immobile.

Et les secondes s'égrenèrent.

Pour laisser un Draco Malfoy sortir de la pièce, le visage de marbre, les vêtements impeccables, la mâchoire crispée.

Vu de l'extérieur, le blond n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi grand-chose. Mais James n'avait pas vécu dix-sept ans avec lui sans apprendre à le connaître par cœur. Son père était en train de souffrir le martyr. Sa mâchoire crispée le montrait. Et il avait peur. Sa démarche raide l'attestait.

James avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, par Merlin ! Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état, papa ? Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il savait que son père était dans un état de faiblesse impardonnable pour un Malfoy et parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le voit comme ça. Oh non. Alors il serra les dents, et ses mains barrèrent la vue d'Albus, qui essaya de résister, sans succès.

Draco Malfoy passa devant eux, sans les remarquer, et James ferma les yeux.

Une rage sans nom monta en lui, petit à petit, et un plan se forma dans sa tête. Pour se venger des élèves qui faisaient du mal à son père. Pour se venger du professeur qui avait entraîné la déchéance sur son père. Pour se venger de cette époque de merde qui brisait toutes ses illusions sur ses pères.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? (tremble de peur)**

**EliH**


End file.
